A Chance at Your Heart
by Awsme Grl
Summary: Freshman, Monkey D. Luffy is pressured to ask out Nami, one of the most popular girls in Fushia High in exchange for a meal after a huge misunderstanding. Luffy didn't care for things like relationships or girls. He had his life to worry about but decided to try his luck. One of his greatest fears was dying of starvation. His very life was at stake and the job was pretty simple.
1. Chapter 1

Nami was extremely intuitive. With quickened steps, she pushed open the gym door and could feel Bellamy, the cheer-leading captain looking at her with more-than-amused eyes. Had always looked for opportunities to speak to her separate from the group and with her being 10 minutes late to practice presented itself almost too perfectly.

Avoiding eye contact, she greeted her friends, Vivi and Caimie and shifted her orange duffel bag on her shoulder heading to the locker room to change.

As expected, Bellamy was on her tail.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he teased.

Of course he was ignored but Bellamy was a persistent son of a b-

"Nami, wait."

"Can't. I have to go get dressed."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

Nami rolled her eyes and with a frustrated draw of breath, she turned to face him.

Bellamy's face drew a smile, eyeing her folded arms and uninterested arched brows. He loved it when girls played hard to get.

"That's the second time this week. You really should-"

"I had to ask a teacher a question in the staff room. Exams are coming up. Besides, it's warm up time so I'm technically not late. Now, will you excuse me, I have to change. I'm sure the captain wouldn't like it if I waste anymore time talking about petty matters, would he?"

Nami continued her walk away and Bellamy's insides burned with achievement. Was convinced that she was without a doubt flirting with him. It was about damn time. For months she had finally taken notice of his manly charms.

Much to her annoyance, Bellamy called out to her again when she was about to close the door.

"What?" she asked trying hard to keep the bite out her tone.

"I was wondering," Bellamy said running a hand through his burnt blond hair (A move he learned the ladies loved from a late night internet search.). "If we can go out for a bite to eat sometime."

Nami cringed internally at the act more than the overused question. She had lost count of the many times he tried to score a date with her. Mustering up a little smile to get his hopes up she dropped it quickly after with deadpanned eyes.

"Not happening," she said, slamming the door shut.

Bellamy didn't mind. A few more tries would surely soften her up. When it came to guys like him, she didn't know what she was missing.

* * *

Detention hour came to a close and Luffy blinked awake. His lips curved at the familiar sound of the bell. It felt like ages sitting down writing lines and he was a starving mess. If detention was longer, he was 100% sure that he would have died.

"Everyone stand," said Mr. Jimbei, the overweight Biology teacher, "I hope that you all have learned your lesson today. This school has rules and it is your job to respect them."

"Yes sir."

"'Good. Now each of you bring your lines as I call your names. You may be seated." Mr. Jimbei took a sip of his water and cleared his throat to begin.

The class grumbled and everyone took their seats as the first name was called.

Luffy bopped his feet under the table. Knowing that his name would not be called anytime soon, he decided to look over his paper.

(1) I will not eat during class.

(2) I will not eat during class.

(3) I will not eat during class.

(4) I will not eat during class.

(5) I will not eat during class.

(6) I will not eat during class.

(7) I will

(8) I will

Right below the eighth line was a spot of drool and Luffy's stomach dropped. Out of the 400 lines he was supposed to write, he barely wrote 10.

Another spot soaked into the paper from the sweat that formed on his forehead. What was he going to do?

His head snapped up at the call of his name.

"Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yes?"

"Your lines."

Luffy's legs pushed the chair backwards. It screeched loud against the tiled floor sounding like a soundtrack from a horror movie.

Jimbei grimaced. Now that these kids were in high school, they still haven't learned the basic rule of lifting a chair instead of dragging it against the floor.

Once the poorly done assignment was received, Jimbei regarded the student behind his thick glasses, beckoning outside to join him in the hall.

"You cannot expect me to collect this assignment."

"Why not?"

"It's incomplete."

Luffy fell silent and clutched the handles of his school bag.

"Sorry. I fell asleep. I promise to do it next time. My friends are waiting on me so please."

Jimbei relaxed his shoulders dropping the teacher act.

"How's your dad, kid? Still busy?"

Luffy nodded.

"Look Luffy, I don't want you back in detention."

"I don't either. It's the teachers that put me there."

"They're just doing their jobs. All the teachers here at Fushia High care deeply about their students. They want the best for you."

"Yeah. I know but I get hungry sometimes and Ms. Tashigi caught me this time. I'm usually good at sneaking food but-"

"Do you remember your lines?"

"I will not eat during class."

"Good. Remember that. I'll make something up so that you won't get in trouble. That's the third time this month. Do me a favour and stay out of detention. You're a good kid, Luffy. Good kids don't look for trouble. Besides, it won't look good on your record. Think about your future."

Jimbei saw Luffy staring at his shoes.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes sir... And thank you."

* * *

Sanji checked the time on his leather watch and once the red light returned, he crossed the busy street along with the others. It was 4pm and he was to be at his internship in the next 45 minutes.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp walked in front snickering about some dumb joke while the marimo trailed mere meters behind him.

"Oi Luffy," Sanji called.

When said boy heard his name he stopped in his tracks with a curious smile, curious as to what his friend wanted to ask.

"What was the reason for being in detention today?"

"I was caught eating in class."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you eat enough during lunch?"

"Sometimes."

Sanji exhaled. He needed to calm his nerves but as he reached for his pack of cigarettes, he cursed silently for he had recalled forgetting his lighter home right next to the TV.

"You cant help it, huh?"

"Nope."

"Every time you get in trouble, we can't afford to stay back just to wait on you."

"No one's forcing you, Swirly Brows."

A vein popped at the side of the cook's head and he spun on his heel to size up the walking, talking moss.

"I dare you to call me that again. I'll kick your ass!"

Zoro smirked, "Like you can, Sw-"

"Guys, guys. Stop," Luffy pleaded.

"Yeah. Seriously. You two always find some dumb reason to fight. You're both second years; don't you think you should be more of an example?" said Usopp. Chopper nodded.

"Shut up, Usopp."

"Yeah. Stay out of this."

Luffy looked at each of his bickering friends. It bothered him to a point of guilt.

"It's okay," he said, appreciating the silence that followed, "You guys don't have to wait back for me anymore... It's okay."

"What are you talking about, Luffy? We're your friends," said Chopper.

Sanji gritted his teeth and approached the raven-haired brat, jamming a finger in his chest.

"Listen you little shit, our job as friends is to look out for each other so don't you dare say shit like leaving you behind. I just want one week. One!" He rose his finger for emphasis,"Where I don't hear your name being called out for detention for the same damn thing. Okay?"

Luffy nodded. Eyes wide. Sanji really cared about him.

"Tell you what. If it helps, I'll prepare you something extra that should keep you full."

"You'll do that for me, Sanji?"

"Yeah."

Sanji had to brace himself when Luffy attacked him in a tight hug. His attempts to pry the bastard off were inevitable and Chopper and Usopp and even Zoro laughed at his discomfort.

"Thanks Sanji. You're the best!"

It was only when Luffy passed the new cafe in town - "All Blue Cafe"- that his stomach decided to make itself known again. From the building came a delicious aroma and Luffy didn't care to decipher what food it was. Food was food.

While the others walked ahead, Luffy's slowed steps came to a halt when he spotted someone dining alone on the inside. A girl around his age. Her wavy orange hair was fashioned in a ponytail and Luffy couldn't put a finger on it but she looked familiar. However, Luffy was more focused on what was in front of her: a sizeable, juicy meat sandwich. She wasn't even eating it and was more occupied reading a book. Luffy frowned. She was disrespecting the food. If he were her, he'll finish it in a heartbeat.

Zoro registered that Luffy had fallen behind. One look over his shoulder and an eyeful of the scowl on Luffy's face made him call out to the others. Together, they crowded around the glass shield.

"Everything okay, Luffy?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

Luffy pointed at the accused criminal but unfortunately, they didn't see what he was.

"Who's that?" Chopper asked.

Upon closer inspection, Sanji's eyes morphed into hearts and he pushed the starving teen out the way to get the girl's attention, waving his arms with impossible enthusiasm.

"You idiot! She'll see us!" said Zoro.

"That's the point, shit-for-brains. Nami-swaaan!"

Zoro freaked out and pushed the group out of sight when the witch was about to lift her head.

"Nami?" Luffy said, titling his head, "You guys know her?"

"Idiot. She was wearing our school's uniform. Haven't you seen her around the building?"

"Can't say I have but did you guy see how she wasn't eating that sandwich?" His concerns were ignored as the guys went on and on about this 'Nami' character.

"She's pretty," Chopper said out the blue and Sanji had to agree that the young aspiring doctor had good taste. He expressed this agreement by nodding firmly, face decorated with a whimsical smile. Girls were his favourite thing to talk about under the sun.

"Isn't she on the cheer-leading team?" Usopp said out loud, his hand on his chin.

"Yeah. And the damn marimo is so lucky. They are in the same homeroom."

Zoro scoffed, "Lucky? She's the class president and all she's done is made my life a living hell. You guys won't like getting on her bad side."

"A second year, huh? Isn't she like really smart? Didn't she get a scholarship from that famous university?"

"Yeah-yeah. She's a book-worm but you guys need to stay the hell out of her way. She's a feminist. Heard that she was the reason our last music teacher, Mr. Brook got fired. Turned out he was secretly asking girls to see their panties and none of them had the guts to report him. Well she did and though they didn't believe her at first, she kept at it and then poof; No more Mr. Brook.

"Served that old pervert right," Sanji argued. Everyone side eyed him knowing well he would spring a nose bleed at the faintest sight of a wind-lifted skirt. "Besides, what's wrong with being a feminist? I'm surprised that an idiot like you know the meaning of that word."

Zoro ignored him, making mental notes to cut the cook at the perfect opportunity. It was too bad he wasn't allowed to bring his katana to school.

"All I'm saying is not to mess with her. And you can forget about asking her out. She has a history of turning down every guy interested so do not waste your time."

"Where's Luffy?" Chopper was the first to realize the missing member.

All together, they saw him standing in the same exact spot.

"What did I just tell him?" Zoro prepared himself to drag Luffy away but Usopp stretched his hand out to stop him.

"Wait Zoro. Just look at him. It's like he can't take his eyes off her."

Zoro's eyes narrowed. "Whats your point?"

"I'm saying that Luffy can try his luck."

"What kind of dumb idea is that? You realize she's older than him, right?"

"Since when is age a problem? You have that crush on the history teacher and no one's starting a war."

Zoro blushed. Didn't think that anyone knew about that. Sanji didn't bother to join in. The moss-head also had taste. Ms. Robin was Hot with a capital H.

"When have you ever seen Luffy this interested in a girl?"

"Never."

"So what do you say?"

Zoro gave up. "Do whatever you guys want. Just keep me out of this. I'm going ahead."

He bid the others a light farewell and took his leave.

Luffy suddenly had an arm slung over his shoulders. He eyed his grinning long-nosed friend and saw Sanji and Chopper making their way over.

"Where's Zoro?"

"He went ahead."

"Oh okay." Luffy resumed his post, eyeing the meal that was still untouched. His stomach cramped with hunger.

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go ask her out?"

"Who?"

"Nami."

"Why would I wanna do that?"

This time Sanji came to the rescue. He knew to himself that Luffy didn't stand a chance in hell but went along with it for fun.

"Come on, Luffy. Just go ask her. I'll cook you something good later."

"Something good?"

"Yeah."

"All I have to do is ask her out, right?"

"Yup. Easy as pie."

"I don't want pie. I want meat, Sanji. Please?"

"Sure whatever you want."

Luffy cheered and made a dash to the entrance and navigated himself over to Nami's table. Her book must've been hella interesting since she didn't bat an eye when the empty seat opposite her was now occupied with a boy on a mission.

As fingers reached upwards to turn the page, Nami's attention dwindled after feeling something off.

"Hi," said a voice and she jumped a little in her chair, slamming the book shut and holding it in front of her in a manner of defense.

Luffy knew that he had made a mistake.

"Did I surprise you?"

She didn't respond right away which made Luffy wonder if she could talk in the first place but when she opened her mouth to speak, he found that he was smiling. She had a nice voice.

"...In a way, yes."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"That's great... You probably don't know me but my name is:"

"Monkey D. Luffy from class 1B, right? You play on the football team."

Luffy did not expect that but it made things a whole lot easier.

"And you're Nami."

Nami nodded and took a sip of her drink, eyes darting around the room but the main feature was the dash of colour that spread across her cheeks.

Luffy noticed the lack of eye contact but didn't pay mind to it. Sanji made a promise and what he had to do was easy.

"Hey Nami."

She locked eyes with the underclassman and replaced her drink.

"Go out with me."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Quick fun fact about _Awsme Grl_ : She likes feedback.**

 **My first attempt at a High School AU. The updates for this should be made in a timely manner. Thank you for reading. And I'm happy to be back.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 months into the beginning of the school year Nami had caved in and was now seated at her desk while Vivi and Caimie tugged at her hair in an effort to style it.

"Ow."

"We're almost done, Nami."

The two girls exchanged looks and giggled quietly. Nami had beautiful wavy hair and it was velvety soft to the touch. They were both jealous and were more than pleased for this long-awaited opportunity.

"Just make sure that I'm not bald by the end of this," Nami mused.

She had thought it a waste of time playing hairdresser after school but it turned out to be a great bonding experience with her close friends.

It would have been an even better experience if Roronoa Zoro wasn't snoring like a sleeping dragon.

One after the other fellow classmates exited the room. He had went down exactly 10 minutes before the bell and as the class president Nami was about to scold him for not paying attention but Mr. Shanks advised her to let him be. The loud bell wasn't even enough to make him budge and to that everyone shrugged, gathered their things and left at their own time.

Based on how hard he slept, Nami wouldn't be surprised if he stayed like that long after dark. Nevertheless, once school was over and none of her classmates were in any form of trouble how he/she decided to spend their time wasn't her problem.

"Your hair looks great. Trust me," said Caimie, "I'll show you."

Said girl unzipped her bag to unearth the huge mirror she liked to carry around while Vivi on the other hand was busy adding the finishing touches to the style.

Nami's ears caught murmuring. It turned out that first years had entered the room. Out of curiousity, she paused the game on her phone to see what all the commotion was about. Two underclassmen made a u-turn to the very back going towards Roronoa Zoro's seat.

Her eyes widened with a start upon the realization that she was staring into the eyes of the one with the skinny arms, uncombed hair and tan skin. His big innocent eyes stared right back at her and for the first time in years, Nami became aware of herself. She could not look away.

The little game they subconsciously played came to an end when he bumped into his long-nosed friend.

"Watch where you're going, Luffy."

"Oh sorry."

Luffy. His name was Luffy.

Nami was no longer under his spotlight and she couldn't make sense as to why that irked her.

"Nami."

"Nami."

"Hey Nami. You there?"

Nami's head turned to the call of her name and found that Caimie was handing her a mirror.

"What's this for?"

"Don't you want to see the style? It's done."

Nami looked at her hair and was more than impressed.

"Hey, you're blushing," said Vivi,"You must really like it, huh?"

Nami touched her warmed cheek and nodded thanking the girls. As they both celebrated, she tried to find Luffy's eyes once more but he was no where to be found; Zoro too as well as the other first year.

She had never seen him around but after that day he appeared in the halls, in the lunchroom, standing outside the school gates and no matter how many times their paths crossed, he hadn't looked at her again. Not even once.

Until today.

"Go out with me."

It was more of a command than a question but the way Nami's heart danced in her chest it was as if she waited her whole life just to hear those words.

However, Monkey D. Luffy wasn't a man of patience. He didn't walk all this way for an answer. He did what was asked of him so now it was time to reap the rewards. So as soon as those four simple words left his lips, he pushed his chair back and readied himself to leave.

His actions made Nami's brows stitch together and her mouth settled in a slight frown.

"Where are you going?"

There was no way she was going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

"Home."

"Without an answer?"

"I don't really c-"

"Sit."

A chill zoomed up Luffy's spine. There was a bite in her tone and he didn't want to know what his fate would be like if he went against her wishes so he did as told.

Nami smiled at his obedience but lost it embarrassed that she might have sounded too strict and reminded herself that she had to take her mother's advice and work on her temper.

Luffy noticed the change in mood.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and the curve of her lips returned; glad that he was still willing to talk to her.

Luffy watched her replace her book in her bag and from her pencil case, she retrieved a small black marker.

He couldn't figure out why she wanted him to stay longer. But wondered if she had planned on eating her sandwich right in front of him. If that truly was the case it would be upsetting. Nami might not be a nice person after all.

Luffy had his focus on the dish for some time and when Nami's outstretched hand came into view he couldn't believe the audacity.

"Your hand, Luffy."

His eyes trailed back to hers.

"My hand?"

He lifted his hand and in his palm, Nami wrote something with elusive care but before he could see what it was she said something that confused him to no end.

"Not too late, okay?"

Then her bag was on her shoulder and with one quick sweep of hair behind her ear, she prepared to take her leave.

"Wait Nami."

"Hm?"

"You can't leave yet."

"Why not?"

Luffy was appalled by her disrespect.

"Aren't you gonna eat your food?"

Nami blinked at this. She wasn't hungry to begin with. Ordering something was just a lame excuse to study in the cafe. She liked the atmosphere and vibe of the place.

"You can have it... That's if you don't mind."

"Can I really?"

Luffy's lips pulled back into this beautiful grin and Nami felt her cheeks erupt with heat.

"Y-Yeah. You can have my drink too. I only had a little so it's practically still full."

"What kind of drink is it?" Luffy asked but his mouth was already on the straw way before she could answer.

Nami finally understood what it was like to be rendered speechless.

"It's good."

She had ordered an orange juice on ice. It became a little watered down for sitting for too long but that was not a problem in Luffy's book.

"Thanks Nami. You're a lifesaver."

She left without a word while Luffy enjoyed his chow down. He was like a fish placed back in water and was starting to feel more like himself again.

After eating, he found Chopper waiting for him by himself. Sanji left remembering that he had a job to go to and Usopp got a call from Kaya, a childhood friend who wanted cheering up. He had scrambled off declaring that he had to go be her knight in shining armor. Chopper didn't have plans and he didn't want to leave Luffy all on his own without an explanation. He however was lucky enough to see the interaction from start to finish.

"How did it go?"

"Awesome," Luffy said patting his stomach. It had been one delicious meal. "Nami's nice."

"What did she she write in your hand?"

Luffy stopped walking and checked his palm. Had honestly completely forgotten about that but found that the ink had been disfigured by the condensing cup of juice.

"I don't know. I can't read it."

Chopper was about to ask to see but as they bended a corner they ran into Zoro.

"Yo Zoro," Luffy's face lit up seeing his friend. "Weren't you on your way home? Are you lost?"

"I'm not lost!" The marimo wasn't lost. He just couldn't find his way... Oh wait.

Luffy and Chopper knew better and laughed till their bellies hurt; leaving Zoro to wonder why he ever thought it a good idea to befriend first years. There were nothing but a pain in the neck.

A month passed and Nami turned in bed and stared blankly at her phone which was face down mere centimeters away from her on her desk. Upon inspection, she found the usual messages from her friends but none from Him.

She had seen him again... in the halls in the lunchroom, standing outside the school gates but like always, he was never alone. Always with friends and Nami never thought that she would be jealous of Roronoa Zoro. She saw that he and Luffy shared a certain bond different to the others.

No matter how many times their paths crossed, Luffy hadn't looked at her again. Not even once.

* * *

"When are you going to let me meet this boyfriend of yours, Nami?"

The two girls were seated under a sakura tree on a varnished wooden bench eating their packed lunches.

"He's not my boyfriend," Nami said. Her shoulders were becoming more slumped each passing day. Nojiko wanted to address this matter. She was Nami's older sister. Exactly one month ago, Nami informed her that she had given her number to some guy who asked her out but something didn't feel right.

"Maybe you should dump him."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Then what is he?"

"I don't know..."

"Does he go to this school?"

Nami nodded and Nojiko pressed on; glad that she was finally getting some answers out of her.

"Is he the reason why you've been depressed lately?"

"I'm not depressed."

"Is he?"

"... Yeah."

"Tell me which second year class he's in- or is he a third year? I'd like to have a word with him."

Nami didn't answer and Nojiko had put the pieces together herself.

"Don't tell me- He's a first year?"

Nami nodded again and played with the food in her bowl. She didn't have much of an appetite.

"Maybe I'm just impatient."

"You've been patient. It's been a month. Did you ever think once that he changed his mind?"

"No. We had exams coming up so I assumed that he was busy."

"Nami exams were two weeks ago..."

"I know."

Nami frowned and turned away not wanting to talk further.

"Why him?"

Fushia High was not shy of good-looking boys; so why of all people did she have to choose this guy who paid her no mind? A first year at that.

Suddenly, Nami squared her shoulders and went off in the direction of the football field where a little crowd formed to watch the players practice during the break.

"Where're you going?"

"To the field."

"Why?"

"Thought you wanted to see who it was."

Both girls secured a spot on the stalls to observe the little practice session.

"Which one is he?"

Nami stared ahead, eyes following every movement of the shaggy haired boy with the winning smile. The crowd cheered when he- with the help of his reflexes- managed to kick the ball in the goal.

She lifted a finger and pointed.

"Him."

Nojiko wanted her to be more specific.

"Number 23."

"Monkey D. Luffy?"

It didn't surprise Nami that she knew who he was. Luffy had made a name for himself at Fushia High.

"Yeah."

"He's average."

"Luffy is not average," Nami defended but had grown stone quiet when the people sitting in front looked at her. She had once again lost her temper.

The bell sounded out and Nojiko stood and stretched watching Luffy walk off with his friends. Was actually beginning to find him cute.

"One of you need to say something. And I mean you, Nami."

"I don't have to."

"Are you guys going out or not? You need to find out. Just go talk to him."

Nojiko walked off and teamed up with fellow third years students on the way to class leaving Nami alone with her thoughts.

All she had to do was go talk to him. How hard could it be?

That afternoon she lingered close to the exit to see if she could catch sight of him through the scores of students on their way home.

15 minutes had crept by and Nami was afraid that she might have been too late but was no longer worried when she saw him meshed in the crowd followed by his friends. She tried getting his attention by standing a little in his way but her attempts were fruitless for he happened to pass her straight.

Reckoning that he didn't see her she called his name. But when he stopped he greeted her with this blank stare and Nami hated how small he made her feel. Zoro studied her carefully and his mind reflected to a month ago that evening outside the cafe. Judging by the other's reactions, they had recollected their thoughts as well. Everyone except Luffy.

"... You don't remember me, do you?"

As if a light bulb had switched on in his head, Luffy fisted his palm.

"You're Nami, right? How have you been? Long time no see."

He wanted to smile but couldn't after seeing the hurt in her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Can I speak to you, please? Alone."

"Sure."

They went over to the side of the building where there was just enough privacy.

"Did you lose my number?"

"Your number? Why would I have your number?"

"I gave it to you on the day you asked me out. I wrote it there in the palm of your hand."

Luffy gulped remembering just that.

"Your number got messed up. I couldn't read it and I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ask you out. It was something stupid I did when I was hungry."

"Are you saying that this was a huge misunderstanding?"

His affirmative silence made Nami's throat burn akin to swallowing a thousand needles. Couldn't believe what he was telling her.

Nami wasn't able to stop the tears that leaked out her eyes. They ran down her face, falling off her chin and stained her crisp white uniform blouse.

Luffy didn't know what to do.

"Oi. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know what it was that I saw in you but whatever it was, I was wrong. You're a selfish jerk and I ," Nami sobbed,"I don't want to see you ever again."

She walked briskly away and Luffy was left standing there knowing that he had made a grave mistake.

Two days went by and Nami's teary face couldn't find itself out of Luffy's head.

Nami was a nice person who shared her food with him and as a thank you he made her cry. He tried looking around for her but had no luck. After the last period, he heard a rumour going around that she was still absent- a big deal for someone with a perfect record but it was going to take more than that to stop him from finding a way to reach her.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Robin, the history teacher assigned Roronoa Zoro to collect the test papers from the class.

When done he handed them over and her soft fingers happened to graze his.

He flinched eliciting a quiet chuckle from her and she watched him leave -along with the other students- with a huff. Hands gripping at his bag straps.

She especially liked teasing the students who had crushes on her. Roronao Zoro was different from the rest. Mature and disciplined- like an adult.

She would be nothing short of a liar if she didn't find that fact about him attractive. However, he knew his place and so did she. But maybe fate had other plans.

Now left in an empty classroom, she began gathering the sheets and thinking that she had everything checked off, she sweatdropped remembering that she had forgotten to assign a student to clean the board.

Just when she was about to start, Monkey D. Luffy showed up evidently out of breath.

"Thank goodness I made it in time," he said.

Giving him one look, she smiled deducing him suitable for the job. He was not tall like others his age- had a lot of growing up to do- but he'll be able to assist her just fine.

Luffy blinked when the duster was pushed his way and without hesitation, the board was sparkling within seconds.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know where Nami is? I thought that since you were her homeroom teacher that you might know... so please."

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"No...- I mean yes." He honestly didn't know what they were. "The truth is that I made her cry and I need a way to reach her so I can properly apologize. I didn't mean to."

Robin's heart reached out to him. Monkey D. Luffy was secretly one of her favourite students. His excitement to learn about the adventures of famous travelers could never get old. He always listened with wide-eyed wonder. Like a child's very first time listening to a fairy tale.

"Nami hasn't been at school for 2 days."

Luffy kept his ears peeled. The rumours were true. He knew to himself that the fault was his but he wanted to make things right.

"Come with me."

He followed her out.

"I've collected all her homework from the other teachers. Normally we would let fellow students take them or a close friend but I happen to be good friends with her mum, you see."

"So does that mean..?"

"Yup. I'm taking you straight to her. Bring Nami back, okay?"

The firm nod and appreciative smile was all the assurance Robin needed. She expected nothing less from one of her favourite students.

* * *

Nami slipped into her comfy house slippers and left her room- her sanctuary for the past two days.

On route to the kitchen, she came across her mum decked in her light pink dressing gown with a cigarette dangling lazily from her lips laying down sideways on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Hey kiddo," she said, "Mind getting me a glass of water?"

Nami filled a cup with ice and was soon at her mother's side with the requested beverage.

"Thanks."

Nami didn't leave right away and Bellemere (That's her mother's name if you didn't know.) merely gave her daughter a glance- an oppurtunity to speak whatever it was that was on her mind.

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"Me."

"You?" Bellemere's eyes swept over her looking her up and down. "You're not sick or dying so what's there to be worried about?"

"I stayed home for two whole days without an explanation."

"Oh that. I just figured that you wanted a break from it all. Nothing's wrong with taking breaks, sweetie. I know that you have been working hard with your studies so I'm not mad or worried."

In fact, Bellemere thought that it was a great idea and was seriously going to encourage Nami to do it more often. Skipping a day or two shouldn't throw someone off.

She touched Nami's hand and in turn she placed one over hers and smiled. It made no use dishing out about something that wasn't something to begin with in the first place. Confiding in Nojiko was enough and she knew she was going to be okay.

Nami left her mum dismissing the initial idea to get a drink from the fridge and reunited with her spot under her covers, stretching her arms and feet only to sigh remembering how she blew up on Luffy.

After an endless debate with her pride she knew that she owed him an apology. Saying that she didn't want to see him again was petty. Even though those words passed her lips, had she gone to school her eyes would find their way so the best solution in the book was to stay home- To get over him which worked; or so she thought.

An hour passed by and Nami squinted her eyes realizing that she had been staring at nothing for a solid 60 minutes. She might as well be asleep but just as she was about to start the ritual of counting sheep she heard muffling sounds coming from the direction of the living room. They had company and Nami knew exactly who it was. The possibility of that person stopping by was 85%.

Not having enough time to put on contacts, Nami hooked her glasses on her ears and breezed through her highlighted History notes.

Ms. Robin disliked being behind schedule and after 15 minutes, her teacher\friend stepped in and the test paper was recieved and finished before the appointed time.

It was a compilation of multiple choice questions designed to throw someone off who didn't take careful time to study but Nami had it on lock-down.

Going over her paper one last time, Nami returned the sheet to her sensei and thanked her for delivering the other assignments.

"You're coming to school tomorrow, right?"

"I'm thinking about it."

If Nami did make it to school the following day, that would mean having to face Him. Maybe she should just take the rest of the week off and go on Monday.

"You've never done this before."

Nami was an odd one who took school a little too seriously. No matter how bad the weather was or how high the fever, she pushed herself to make an appearance.

"Is it because of a boy?"

Nami's hand paused from shifting through her homework and her now widened eyes lifted to meet her teacher's.

"How did you-?"

"A boy with crazy-wild black hair that jots out in every direction; a boy with dreamy eyes and a smile so bright you can't look away?"

Nami's mouth fell open.

Robin smirked at her expression and brought her hands up to smoothen the girl's bed hair. Her hair would look better up but with no hair tie in sight, leaving it down would have to do.

She was still dressed in her night clothes which Robin deemed decent, bearing in mind that she didn't show too much skin. The spaghetti strap blouse and loose long pants would have to do too.

Nami was still in a state of shock to even realize that she was being dolled up.

"What are you getting at, Robin?"

"Someone else came along to see you."

"Who?" Nami was not conscious of how shaky her voice was.

Robin on the other hand, lips curved up. Her assumption was proven true. She was rarely wrong.

"Give me a sec. I'll send him right in," she said and went out the door. "Luffy, you can come see her now."

The last thing she heard before closing the door shut was a silent curse. Like mother like daughter.

Robin accepted a cup of coffee waiting for her and she saw Luffy excuse himself from his seat next to Bellemere. She was sad to see him go.

"He's a good kid," said Bellemere relighting her cigarette and switching back on the television. Robin joined her.

"Sure is."

* * *

Luffy entered the room and looked frantically around. There was no one there.

"Nami?"

Still nothing but he began his search. She had to still be in here. He ran his hands through the clothes in her closet and even pulled open a few drawers, all while calling her name.

Still no Nami.

Then he stooped down and checked under her bed sighing. He was rubbish at this game but as he anchored his hand on the mattress to lift himself up, he heard a quiet gasp and he grinned knowing full well that he had finally found her.

Luffy grasped the top of the thick blue blanket and despite the resistance, he pulled it down to reveal the one and only Nami.

Forgetting the meaning of personal space, he trapped her with two arms denting both hands into the bed placing them at both sides of her head just in case she wanted to run off and find somewhere better to hide.

"Hi Nami. Found you," he said with this blinding smile and Nami was sure she was having a cardiac arrest. Frozen on the spot, she hid her face in her hands and screamed.

Luffy faltered and landed on the hard floor; eyes widening after dodging a punch that was thrown hard enough to give him a black eye.

Nami sat up abruptly throwing him a look of disgust trying to catch her breath but wasn't upset for the reason you think.

"What gives you the right to barge into my room?"

"I tried knocking but you didn't answer the door."

"You should've just walked away."

"No."

"No? What made you think that I wanted to talk to you?"

"I wanted to talk to you. It's okay if you don't. Just listen. Please." Luffy stood on his feet to begin his verdict.

Nami lowered her gaze and the corners of her mouth dipped downwards.

"Even though I said that I didn't want to talk to you again? Even after calling you a selfish jerk?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for saying all that. We barely know each other and there I was speaking my mind..."

"You shouldn't apologise for that."

Nami was confused. Why was he refusing her apology?

"I can be selfish at times. My friends call me that all the time, even my dad. It's a bad habit of mine but I'm working on it."

Nami listened carefully.

"But saying that you didn't want to see me again was harsh, Nami."

Luffy was a whiner.

"I apologized," she said with a huff and Luffy smiled deciding that he would take it.

"I'm sorry too. After you shared your meal with me, it made me feel like the worst person who ever lived for making you cry that day- and you're such a nice person too. So I'm very sorry."

He couldn't recall how that day turned out the way it did and Nami thought it best to forget that day ever happened. She too was at fault. Could've done things differently as well.

"I'll accept your apology."

"Really? I'm glad."

He was about to leave because he had to get home but Nami stopped him- not caring how desperate she sounded. She should've done this a long time ago.

"So what now? Are you going to forget about me again?"

"I didn't forget about you. Is that what you thought?"

"Yes."

The last bit of Nami's resentment cleared away and she moved to sit at her bed's corner. Was about to do something very brave.

"I'm sorry that I made you think that. We just had exams and practice had become more demanding but I didn't forget about you. I don't forget people who had been nice to me. You're my friend.

Zoro says that you're in the same class as him. I'll come to see you sometimes. And I'll be there whenever you need help or whenever you're in trouble or just want somebody to talk to. Okay?"

"I like you."

Nami stared right back at him and watched as his eyes slowly widen, finally getting it. All her shyness had gone out the window, driven away by the surety of her feelings. Luffy was everything she thought he was: kind, considerate, sweet and the list went on and on.

The oppurtunity to make him hers was here and now. What she didn't know however was what a hard nut Luffy was to crack.

"I would really like it if we can just be friends," he said.

"Is there someone that you like?"

"No."

"Then go out with me."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"Listen Nami. I like you too but not like that."

"Why?"

"How I supposed to manage school _and_ a girlfriend?"

"I want to be with you more than you'll ever know. All I'm asking for is a chance."

Silence filled the room and Luffy was left in deep thought. A minute passed; then two. Then half-way through the third, he approached Nami and extended his hand.

"Let's shake on it."

"On what?"

"Our deal. My dad said that if I'm making an important agreement with someone that we have to shake hands."

Nami's hand was immediately in his unable to wrap her mind around what was happening.

Monkey D. Luffy was now her boyfriend. It was official meaning that no one alive could take her to court and win. They shook hands on it- a decision made in stone.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro knew that something was up. He could feel it.

The witch had made an appearance after 48 hours much to his dismay. Had seriously hoped that she would have switched schools. But low and behold, she was present please; smiling and laughing with her friends.

Her smiles were a little wider and her laughter a little louder. The boys stared a little longer but like usual, she paid them no mind.

She was also off his case for once but Zoro thought wrong thinking that he had gotten rid of her once and for all.

* * *

Bellamy and his friends were heading out the cafeteria with half-eaten lunches in tow; off to their favourite eating spot.

Suddenly, Bellamy saw Nami passing on her way in and he just had to call out to her. You know, because he thinks that he still has a chance.

"Not eating with your sister today, Nami?"

"That's none of your business."

Bellamy's comrades snickered and he continued.

"How about you eat with us for a change?"

"No thanks," she said and left, leaving him behind. He became red in the face.

"Just give up already, man. She isn't interested." Starkiss tried lifting the mood but Bellamy was not having it.

He gave his friends one look and they all went white in the face. It was taboo to get on Bellamy's bad side.

One day Nami would be his. He was an optimist (or so he told himself). Today was just not that day.

* * *

In the bustling room, Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Usopp scarfed down their food. Eating early meant more time for fun and games and they could even squeeze in some time for football practice.

"And there was this time when I-" Usopp paused in the middle of his awe-inspiring tale to stare dumbfounded at the new arrival standing behind Luffy.

Everyone else stopped chewing. It was Nami.

Some in the cafeteria who took notice whispered amongst themselves. What business did a popular girl like Nami have at the soccer players' table?

Luffy swirved around and swallowed a mouth full of food. He was curious to know what the big deal was.

"Oh hi, Nami!"

She smiled knowingly ignoring the glare coming from her green-haired classmate.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," Luffy said and dressed over to give her space.

Nami regarded the blank, confused expressions on everyone's faces and she figured it best to introduce herself.

"Cut the crap," said Zoro right after taking a long drink of water, slamming the half empty bottle on the table. Chopper jumped.

"We all know who you are. What you need to start explaining is what gives you the right to sit at our table?"

A foot came down and thumped the top of his head and a dark aura leaked out from the swordsman as he glared at the swirly-browed cook.

"That's no way to talk to a lady, dumbass."

"Yeah Zoro. Be nice to Nami," said Luffy with a frown.

Sanji took his seat beside Chopper. It was refreshing seeing a girl at their table for once.

"How are you, Nami-san?"

"I'm fine."

"Have you come all this way to tell me that you've decided to be with me?"

"Nope."

Sanji-kun was also persistent. He sulked and handed Luffy the promised bonus lunch. It was a successful addition that helped keep him out of trouble.

Usopp and Chopper slowly began eating again watching the scene unfold before them in complete silence.

Luffy was also curious, "Did you want to ask me something, Nami?"

"I just wanted to eat lunch with you. That's all," she said opening her bag in search of something.

"That's fine then."

"No it's not." Zoro wanted answers. "What the hell is going on here?"

Luffy was about to take the last bite of his food when he remembered that he forgot to tell the guys something important. He took it and began his announcement.

"Nami and I are friends now."

"Friends?!" Zoro rose brows but decided not to be surprised. Luffy could befriend a criminal if he was ever given the chance.

During Nami's search, she stopped and bit the inside of her cheek.

"No. That's not it," Luffy continued and he looked at Nami. The same time, she looked at him and a dust of red appeared on her cheek at the sight of his subtle half-smile.

"You're more than that, right?" Nami did not know what to say. "She's my girlfriend."

Zoro and Sanji abandoned their chairs at the same time.

"Your what?!"

"My girlfriend."

Zoro needed some time to process the newfound information so he grabbed his tray.

"I'm going outside. Any of you guys wanna come?"

Usopp and Chopper decided it a brilliant idea to exit the awkward situation. They too could not believe it. Sanji on the other hand, wanted to tackle Luffy to the floor. It wasn't fair. But opted to tag along with the others as a means to control his burning anger.

Nami was way ahead of Luffy and spoke as he was about to open his mouth.

"Wait." Zoro threw her a bored look but she pressed on. "I didn't only want to eat lunch with Luffy. I wanted to with all of you."

"I'm not buying it." Zoro was most uninterested but his mouth fell open when everyone else resumed their previous positions at the table. They left him there looking like an idiot.

"Don't be a meanie, Zoro. Nami's nice. Come back and sit with us, please."

Luffy grinned hard when Zoro caved in.

"You don't know this witch like I do." He directed his scowl at Nami. "What did you do to persuade my best friend to go out with you? Luffy thinks with his stomach. Did you bribe him? What's in it for you?"

Luffy was offended. Zoro was nothing but a big meanie-head.

Nami returned the dirty look. She was sick and tired of hearing him talk shit about her right in front her face. He didn't trust her. Didn't blame him but he had seemed to have forgotten her position as his class president.

She could have him suspended if she wanted to and the thought alone seemed wonderful. However, it was time to put the past behind. Afterall, he was a friend of Luffy's.

"Nami didn't promise me anything."

"That's right. And now that's all clear," Nami's eyes swept over the group. "I hope that we can all become good friends."

"Even me, Nami-san?"

"Yes, Sanji-kun. You too."

The cook celebrated. Luffy felt the change of air and smiled more to himself.

"Now will you excuse me."

"Where are you going, Nami?" Luffy's brows furrowed. She just got here.

"To buy lunch."

She had forgotten hers at home but was too proud to admit it.

"You can have some of mine. Sanji made me extra. Don't worry about the taste. Sanji's the best cook I know."

"You sure about that, Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah."

Nami accepted the offer and thanked him for the meal but was appauled by the amount of food. It was basic: rice, large pieces of juicy meat and few but enough vegetables. The taste complimented the presentation. It was good. Too good.

Sanji gushed at her praise. He put his heart into every meal he created and it swelled his heart to see his creation being enjoyed by the beautiful Nami-san.

"I'll leave some for you, Luffy."

"You sure?" Luffy wiped drool away from the side of his mouth. Today's lunch looked extra delicious so imagine his joy when hearing those words.

"Yeah. I can't possibly eat all this by myself."

Zoro's eyes twitched while he observed in silence wearing a look of disgust.

Usopp and Chopper were shook when Nami looked their way.

"You two have been really quiet."

Usopp straightened his spine.

"The name's Usopp." He leaned back with a powerful grin. "You've probably heard about me."

"No. Never," Nami said and Usopp fell off his chair. As he struggled to get back up with Chopper's help she said, "And what's your name."

"Chopper's shy," said Luffy. Nami listened on. "He's younger than all of us but he's brave and strong. He wants to go to medical school to be a great doctor. And I know that he can do it. I believe in him."

"A doctor, huh? That's impressive." Nami beamed at the young teen but was not prepared for what happened next.

"Shut up!"

Sweat formed on Nami's forehead. The aspiring doctor's face was bright red and he squirmed in his seat boasting an embarrassed smile.

"That doesn't make me happy one bit, idiots!"

Nami whispered to Luffy, "He's happy, right?"

"Yup." 'Shishishishi' "Chopper's a funny guy."

"Oh."

Usopp cleared his throat.

"Oi, you two. When and how did you guys start going out?"

It was about time somebody began asking the important questions.

"Don't you remember, Usopp?" said Luffy, "It all started that day when you guys told me to ask Nami out. At the _All Blue Cafe,_ was it?"

"Wait, you guys were there too?"

It was all coming together. Nami knew that some things didn't add up. The saying was true. There are two sides to every story.

"You too, Zoro?"

Zoro was quick to defend his name.

"Don't look at me. I left before all this ever happened. The person you should be questioning is Usopp."

"Why me?"

"It was your idea."

"Oh. Right... We thought that Luffy had a thing for you so that's why we did what we did."

"Well you guys were dead wrong because he didn't."

Those at the table gasped.

"He didn't? So how do you explain this? How are you guys together now if not one of you had a single drop of interest in each other?"

"I did."

Sanji almost fainted. What did Luffy have that he lacked?

Nami's confession led to detailed discussion. You could imagine everyone's surprise or lack thereof when they found out that the real culprit was Luffy's stomach.

School was out and Luffy waited outside the gates kicking a lone stone across the pavement. At the call of his name the sides of his lips turned up.

Nami was fast approaching trying her best to navigate herself through the crowd.

His friends were long gone.

After lunch when they had already said goodbyes, Sanji pulled him aside and told him to walk Nami home saying that it was one of his duties as her boyfriend. And when he ran after her to propose, he didn't expect her to smile as wide as she did. He actually looked forward to it.

* * *

The afternoon buzz was in full flare. They had to pass through town and as most girls liked to do, Nami admired the fashion selections in the store windows.

There was little talk but Nami learned that Luffy tended to speak only when asked or if he had something strong on the mind to say.

During their walk, Luffy announced that he had recently moved to a new house close to her area and he even said that they could walk to school together as well if she liked. Of course she said yes.

"Thanks for walking me home, Luffy."

"No problem."

Nami stared at him for 10 seconds and couldn't hold back any longer and snorted. A laugh followed and seeing Luffy frown made her laugh even more.

"Are you done yet? It's not funny," he whined. Nami had to lean on her fence to help herself calm down.

"You're too much."

"I was hungry."

"How was the sandwich? Was it good?"

"Yeah. One of the best I've ever had."

"You know," Nami said wiping a tear away, lips settling into a soft smile. "Despite everything, I'm glad. Glad that I decided to eat at that cafe..."

Luffy cocked a brow and tilted his head. He didn't understand what she meant and Nami didn't bother explaining. There was no use. When it came to certain topics, Monkey D. Luffy was a clueless guy.

"I like your friends. They're good company. It's nice how you all look out for each other."

It made Luffy real happy to hear that.

In a quick motion, Nami stepped close in his space. So close he could smell the tangy perfume of her hair from the orange shampoo she used. However, before he could process what was going on, she was back where she previously stood, now holding a red shiny flip phone.

"Is that your phone? I have one just like it."

His dad got it for him as a gift from his last overseas trip.

"No. It's not."

She whipped out an orange phone in her free hand and began punching buttons.

In the meantime, Luffy checked his pockets and was alarmed to find that his mobile device was missing.

"How did you-?"

"Here."

He took his phone back and looked at it funny.

"What did you do to it?"

"You have my number now. For good."

Saving it in the phone was a lot smarter than using a marker. He understood. It made sense.

"Okay. I'll take care of it."

After parting ways, she stopped outside her door and looked over her shoulder to find that he was still there; eyes glued to his phone with a cute smile on his features.

Without warning, Luffy diverted his eyes upwards and a blush smodged on Nami's cheeks. He caught her staring.

Lucky for her, he had something to say.

"I'll come by early tomorrow so we can walk to school, okay?"

Nami nodded quickly and he turned his back to her and was off. He had a bounce in his step and the gentle wind that blew toyed with his hair.

Her only wish was wanting tomorrow to come as soon as possible.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Boa Hancock.

That was the name of Fushia High's nurse. She boasted beauty and youth but despite her young age she was forced to grow up way before her time.

She dealt with a handful of sleazy adults who couldn't keep their hands to themselves so she became less trusting and built a wall of a warrior eluding confidence so strong that no one would dare make her feel that she didn't have control of the life she chose to lead.

At the age of 21 she became a certified nurse namely for children offering them the kind of help she needed whilst she was in their shoes. Of all people in society she related to them the most. Teenagers were no exception.

Her sisters thought the career not suitable for a person like her who would have excelled far more in law or business but Hancock knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Of the five long years in the profession, it was the day she met a certain young man who made her glad she chose this road.

His name was Monkey D. Luffy.

Holding her pocket mirror, Hancock reapplied her red lipstick and smoothed her lengthy shiny black hair.

General checkup for the entire student body was in a couple of days and she convinced the apple of her eye to come early.

That morning before work, she was pulled away from this wonderful dream she had:

She and Luffy packed their bags and moved far far away to where no one knew them and labels like teacher and student didn't matter. It was just them and Hancock couldn't come up with a more better place to be.

Sadly, reality was not so sweet.

Minutes later, Luffy was in her office and Hancock busied herself testing his blood pressure, making notes along the way.

Giving him a glance, he wore a frown because of his growling stomach while looking around the space.

She made some changes to it. A new poster here and there; Had even moved around the furniture. Although it wasn't much, Hancock was glad he noticed.

"I missed you, Luffy."

At hearing this, said student cracked a smile and kicked his feet swaying them back and forth.

"Yeah. I miss coming here too."

One of his punishments during his early days of freshman year was to assist Nurse Hancock in her office after school. Things like taking out the trash and helping to sort documents were examples of a few of his assigned tasks.

Hancock rarely fancied the company of others but soon grew to appreciate his presence although his curiousity lead him to meddle with things he shouldn't.

One faithful day, he found her in the office hunched over her desk sobbing her eyes out and he responded in a way she never expected.

Right after entering, someone else tried opening the door which he latched in haste. Next, he sat on the white-tiled floor and gave her a nod, letting her continue all she wanted without judgement.

Hancock's past had crept up on her again. Episodes like that usually took place when she skipped a week or two of therapy. She had never wanted to go through another breakdown at work but it happened.

When her eyes were wiped dry, Luffy got up and began his routine as normal. Was more helpful than usual that day but to Hancock, he was no longer a child in her eyes and was convinced that what she felt whenever around him triggered a special reaction in her heart.

He saw her vulnerable- a side she hadn't shown to a soul in years. The last time anyone had seen her this fragile were her sisters and that was over a decade ago.

Crying to Hancock was a sign of weakness but he made her see that it was okay- completely normal. He hadn't the slightest clue how thankful she was and she couldn't come up with a way to return the favour.

Confessing was a problem. Despite being extremely shy whenever around him, the proper thing to do was to wait after he graduated. Hopefully by then he would see her the same way she saw him. Luffy had two more years to go and Hancock planned on making them count.

"Everything seems normal," the nurse said, completing the very last test.

"That's good. Thanks."

Luffy disliked checkups. Never liked it when his dad took him to the doctor's but Nurse Hancock made it bearable, quick and easy.

When proposed the idea of an early appointment after bumping into each other, there was no reason to say no. As far as he was concerned, he wanted it done and over with.

"So what's new with you, Luffy?" Hancock asked recapping her pen. "I recall you saying that you wanted to join the football team. How do you like it so far?"

"I love football! It had too many rules at first but I got the hang of it." 'Shishishishi'

"Is that so?" Hancock smiled along. Oh how she missed the little conversations they used to have.

"I made some good friends too." Luffy extended his fingers and began his countdown. "There's Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Nami-"

"Nami? Nami's a girl, right?" Hancock had to make sure.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend."

Hancock almost drove to the nearest cemetary to start digging her grave. However, she held onto the hope that he was still as naive as the day they met.

"You know, just because Nami's a girl doesn't mean that she's your girlfriend, Luffy. It's a lot more complicated than that."

"Yeah. I know. Nami made it clear that we're going out now."

Luffy absentmindedly buttoned his shirt missing the sad glaze that filled the nurse's eyes. Lunch period was about to be over and he needed to get something to eat fast.

Hancock tried mustering a smile.

"Make sure you continue to get enough sleep, drink enough water, eat balanced meals and continue being the best you can be, okay?"

Luffy lips turned up and with a "Got it." and a "Thanks again." he was out the door- just in time to miss the first few tears that scrambled out the nurse's eyes.

It was she who was naive.

* * *

A few days later, Hancock was preparing to eat her lunch when a knock came at her door.

Who came in was a student. A girl with amber eyes and bright orange hair piled atop her head in a bun and it took only a glimpse of her pale face to make Hancock know that something was wrong and that her skills were needed.

"Sorry to disturb you nurse but I need your help."

Hancock motioned her to take a seat.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I've had this migraine since the end of first period and it's refusing to go away."

The nurse hurried and pulled her draw for pain killers. She would normally recommend tea for milder headaches but something as distressing as a migraine was going to need medication.

Some cool water was taken from the fountain in a white paper cup and the ailing student was more than grateful.

After she took them, Hancock asked the rountine question:

"What is your name?"

"Nami from class 2D."

Whatever words Hancock had left were caught in her throat. The person sitting across from her was her competition.

* * *

Zoro on his way back to class stopped when his ears picked up the call of his name and he traced the voice back to the raven-haired first year brat he called friend.

He turned around and sure enough Luffy was running towards him.

"Where's Nami? I didn't see her at all for lunch and I was wondering if she got something to eat as yet."

He had graciously left the meal Sanji prepared for him untouched in case she wanted to have a share.

"She almost passed out in class today and ended up going to the nurse's office," said Zoro nonchalant about the whole situation.

Luffy was quick to run off again faster than before but backpedalled to thank the aspiring swordsman and was off again.

Zoro didn't care about whatever business Luffy had with the witch. Remembering her absence made him grin a grin too bittersweet. Couldn't remember the last oppurtunity he had to skip class for a decent nap. And you know what they say about oppurtunities?

Exactly. This was his chance.

* * *

Observing her change in mood, Hancock could tell that the effects of the medication were beginning to take place.

Prior to that day, she had spent most of her free time wondering about the girl Luffy deemed his girlfriend. The one called Nami. Who would have thought that she would miraculously waltz in her office? But judging from her disposition, Hancock didn't sense any bad vibes and concluded that she was not aware of her feelings.

She gave Luffy special treatment and it wouldn't surprise her if others had taken notice. She didn't know what to do and most importantly, she didn't know what to feel.

Nami's crystal like eyes stared and Hancock's stiff shoulders relaxed after addressing the kind smile adorning her features.

"I wanted to meet you. I wish that it could have been on better terms but I'm glad I finally have the chance."

Needless to say, the nurse was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I admire you."

Hancock's heart went soft.

"You're strong and you work hard at the things you believe in. Even though some had said that you get things handed over to you, you proved them all wrong.

Your journey has inspired me."

Hancock was beyond flattered. No one had ever told her that before. Nami was the very first.

"Thank you... Are you also dealing with inner struggles?"

"Yes."

"Here's a word of advice: Don't you dare limit yourself. You can do much much more than you think you'll ever be capable. Don't ever stop proving them wrong."

"Right."

Nami took all that in like a sponge. Her lips spread from ear to ear. It felt great to get that off her chest.

Her eyes landed on the clock and she stood to leave. She had 5 minutes left and could still make it to class in time but Hancock stopped her.

Wasn't going to make her get away that easily.

* * *

Luffy slowed his steps when the door to Hancock's office came into view.

When entering, he saw the nurse typing away at her laptop; and yes she was surprised to see him.

"Did Nami stop by here, Hammock?"

Hancock blushed at his attempt at saying her name. She made him know that it was perfectly fine but he somtimes struggled to get it right.

"You have to be quiet, Luffy. She's trying to get some rest."

Luffy lowered his voice understanding the urgency.

"Is she okay now?"

"Much better than before."

Just as the nurse was about to further tell him not to disturb her, he had already stomped over to the only bed that had the curtains drawn.

Though it wasn't good for the patient, Hancock smiled at his attentiveness. It couldn't be helped. That was just the type of person he was.

Unfortunately for him, Nami had heard everything. His loud entrance down to the noisy way he drew back the curtain.

When their eyes met, he grinned this stupid grin and Nami had to fight presenting one of her own. She however beckoned him to come closer.

Puzzled, Luffy stooped at her side and leaning in, Nami flicked her finger hard against his skull.

"Ow! What was that for?" He tried massaging the pain away.

"The bell rang 15 minutes ago. Why are you skipping class?"

"I came to see you."

Nami lifted the sheets further to hide her coloured cheeks.

"Nobody asked you to."

Luffy frowned and narrowed his eyes. All he was was worried and here she was being stingy.

"Maybe I'll go to class then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They semi-glared at each other and as Luffy angled himself to leave her be he asked:

"Do you want me to stay?"

"... Yeah."

She really did but Nami was not going to give him the pleasure of knowing that so she added:

"Only because if you did try going to class now, the teacher would send you straight to the principal's office so I'm actually doing you a huge favour."

That successfully wiped the smug smile off his face and Nami mentally high-fived herself.

Luffy pursed his lips feeling very much caught in the middle but his mind went a different route when he saw a garment hanging on the wall.

"Hey Nami. Who's uniform is that?"

"Mine."

"Oh."

"Don't get any bright ideas."

"Like what?"

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind... I'm glad that you were worried about me, Luffy."

There. She said it.

'Shishishishishi'

"Now go away and let me sleep. I need the rest."

Hancock made it clear that it was important to ensure that she completely recovered. And Luffy wasn't making it any easier with his big mouth and piercing eyes so she sent him away to go ask the nurse for something to do. Ms. Boa was a busy woman and Nami knew that she could use the help.

* * *

Nami got dressed and made the bed. Had awakened just in time for last period.

Emerging from the curtains, her stomach made the comical call for food, loud enough for Hancock to hear and it occured to Nami that she had missed lunch. She placed a hand over her tummy trying to calm it down and decided to wait until after school. She thought that she would surely be okay till then.

"Luffy left a little something for you."

On Ms. Boa's desk was a covered container that Nami knew all too well.

"You still have time so you can eat it here before heading to class."

Hancock kept warming the food in her personal microwave every 15 minutes wanting it to stay fresh and warm by the time she woke up.

The gesture was sweet of Luffy; and Hancock smiled along with Nami as she ate, appreciating every bite.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in Bellemere's household was up bright and early taking care of some overdue chores.

Nami had already washed and dried all the linen in the house and was busy setting a curtain on its pole when her sister walked in with a duster in one hand and a book in the next.

Paying her no mind, Nami came down off the stool and before moving on to the next room her sister decided to read out loud.

 _"I've just concluded my studies for the night and despite having prepared for bed, I cannot sleep a wink._

 _All I can think about is him... How does one idiot keep me up at night? The warmth in his eyes, his smile- I can't get off my mind. I-"_

The journal was ripped out of Nojiko's hands before she could read another word. Nami's face was an unrecognizable shade of red.

Nojiko smirked. She wasn't quite done reading her sister's embarrassing entries but she had read enough. Enough to tease the heck out of her.

Nami's voice stammered.

"Where did you find it?"

"You know where."

She had carelessly left it out on her desk the night before but then again Nojiko had no right to be in her room.

"You shouldn't have done that. This is private."

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

A laugh escaped Nojiko's lips and to Nami it felt like her life was over.

"Who would have thought that my little sister could be this cute?"

"Shut up."

Nami turned away to return her journal to its rightful place and was even considering setting it afire. She had zero privacy in this house.

"There's no need to get angry, Nami."

"And there was no need to meddle with my things!"

Nojiko discarded the duster on the coffee table and sat on the couch, patting a spot next to her.

"Come let's talk."

"About what?"

"Luffy."

She knew that Nami couldn't resist talking about her favourite subject.

The chair dented and Nami wore a mask of boredom faking disinterest but her sister knew her all too well.

"Why do you call him an idiot?"

"Because he is."

"He's your idiot, right?"

Nami's mask crumbled and she brought her knees close to hide her blush.

"We got into a disagreement yesterday and we ended up not talking for the whole day but as I was about to leave for home, he was outside waiting for me."

"Was it serious?"

"No. We fight about the dumbest things..."

"And seeing him there waiting for you made you happy, right?"

Nami nodded staring at the clock on the wall. She wanted to show Luffy that she was still upset with him but went to him smiling instead.

He had wanted to ditch math class in hopes to skip a test he wasn't ready for and Nami was not having it. Luffy was firm about his decision and they got into a heated argument.

When she saw him after school, he made known to her that he ended up going to class and had passed the test gaining a pretty decent grade. He genuinely apologized. She did too knowing that she overreacted a little and they were fine again.

A curve formed on Nojiko's lips. Monkey D. Luffy turned out to be a cool guy. She didn't completely understand why Nami was so fascinated but who was she to question the decisions of the heart?

"Have you guys been anywhere together?"

"No."

It had been three weeks since they agreed on their relationship.

"Are you two really going out?"

"We are."

Nojiko had difficulty buying it. In the time they had been together, many couples have done way more than they had.

"Sure it's not one-sided?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Nami had good reason to doubt that Luffy may ever see her as a girlfriend but she had faith that there was something there no matter how small.

"You guys should go on a date."

"I'm still waiting on him to ask me."

Nojiko had a feeling that there was a high possibility that Nami would be waiting for the rest of her life.

"You don't have to."

And Nami blinked at the realization. Her sister was right. She didn't have to.

* * *

The middle of the week came along and Nami hadn't the opportunity to ask.

At lunch time, she was assigned to collect and deliver class projects to the staff room. She was supposed to be assisted by another student but she bailed out on her saying that she had to use the bathroom and Nami did not have the patience to wait. She wanted to meet with Luffy and the others early and had to get the task completed as soon as possible.

Nami collected a total of 32 assignments. All thick covered exercise books. Any right minded individual could see that she was struggling.

Now Luffy and Chopper happened to be passing. Her boyfriend only offered a smile and a greeting while his friend was quick to help relieve her of half the load.

Luffy was told to go ahead and that they will meet up later but he didn't budge. Instead, he watched them walk away. During that whole exchange, Nami hadn't said a word to him.

"Thanks for your help, Chopper."

"No problem."

"It's good that some of you have manners."

"Did you want Luffy to help you?"

"No. It's fine."

"Luffy'll do a much better job. It's okay. I don't mind."

Before Nami could stop him, Chopper called Luffy over and handed over the books. Eager to do more, Luffy took all Nami's share as well and she grabbed back a handful amounting to 12 giving him a challenging look and walked ahead.

Chopper headed towards the cafeteria. The tension was suffocating.

"Are we fighting again?" Luffy asked catching up to her.

"No."

"Then why didn't you tell me hi?"

"Because you didn't help me."

"How was I supposed to know you needed help?"

Nami scoffed. Straining under 30 pounds worth of books should have been enough of an indication.

"Well sorry I didn't ask." Her tone was drenched with sarcasm but what he said next made Nami regret her behaviour.

"You are able to do things on your own and you do them well; better than most people I know. You're tough and when it comes to that, I'm not sure when it's a good time to help you so just ask next time, okay?"

"... Okay."

Heat settled in her cheeks and she struggled to fight back an involuntary pull of a smile on her lips.

That was the first time he gave her a real compliment.

"Let's go out," she blurted.

"Out?"

"Yeah."

"School's not over yet, Nami."

"Obviously not today. Let's try for Saturday. Do you have plans?"

"I don't."

"Great."

"Did you mean all of us?"

That question wounded Nami's spirit. But if it meant a change of scenery, she guessed that she wouldn't mind the others tagging along.

But Luffy continued.

"Because I don't mind if it's just us."

Nami looked at him clenching the books to her chest. They had a flight of stairs to conquer to reach their destination. Before their climb, Nami needed clarity.

"Us? You mean...?"

"Yeah. Just you and me... Us."

Luffy looked away, rubbing the back of his head and Nami grinned as they began their ascent.

"Where should we go then?"

"I don't know. It was your idea."

"I haven't actually given it much thought."

"Well it doesn't matter."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because we'll have each other. Trust me."

Nami's heart thudded about in her chest. She wanted to believe him and that's exactly what she did.

* * *

Saturday came quickly. Nami stood on the corner of her street looking down the road in hopes to spot Luffy.

She wore her hair down in a way it tickled her neck and ears and even coated mascara on her already long lashes. She told Nojiko and her mum that Luffy didn't care much about those things but they insisted that she put in a little effort.

Speaking of the devil, he came hustling in her direction dressed casually as she was. Nami could tell instantly that he tried combing his hair but it was in vain. Some hairs in the back stayed in place while the longer ones in front stuck out like thorns. She preferred it that way.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Had to wait on my dad for something."

When Luffy stood up straight again after catching his breath, his shoulders leveled with hers.

Besides Chopper, he was the shortest of all the boys in his class and when Nami pointed it out, he showed signs of not paying it much mind but she could tell that it low-key bothered him. A trump card she had to use with care.

Glancing around, Luffy wondered out loud where the bus was.

"We have to go to the nearest bus stop. If it comes on time, we have less than 4 minutes to get there."

Alarmed, Luffy grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the direction she pointed out and just as the bus' door was about to slip closed, they piled in gasping for air.

Luffy's hair had gone completely disarray but what was most noticeable of them all was his hand that had found it's way in hers.

The bus was full and they were left standing. His grip was firm and protective and only when Nami spoke, he became conscious of what he had done.

"This is new."

Luffy had let go quickly after and remained silent thinking it best to apologize but he was hesitant.

Because of him, the morning was off to a bad start. They nearly missed their bus. Her hair looked nice, pretty even and he missed the opportunity to tell her. He wasn't going to blame his dad. It was his fault for forgetting to ask for his allowance a day early and had to wait at home while his dad took a trip to the nearest ATM. And now this.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"..."

"Are you okay, Luffy?"

"..."

Nami didn't like how he stared at the floor as if in a state of denail.

"Maybe we should go back."

"No. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He smiled for her and she returned the favour.

"I don't mind," Nami said loud enough for only him to hear and Luffy caught on.

"You don't?"

She shook her head no but he hesitated.

"You can if you want to. Not because you have to."

She had said that before after finding out Sanji's been giving him tips on 'boyfriend duties' and this had gotten her mad prompting her to tell the aspiring cook to leave Luffy alone. She never wanted them to have a forced relationship to begin with and Luffy started opening up to her ever since.

Luffy's hand shyly nudged hers and she presented her open palm to him. He was beyond mystified by the softness of her hand and how well hers fit in his.

Suddenly, the bus came to a random stop and the passenger seated ahead of them got off and Luffy wished that he would have taken the now only available seat with him.

Troubled, he sighed and looked at Nami expecting her to have it but she didn't budge and he wasn't going to be an ass and take it for himself.

Where they planned on going was quite a drive and he would rather be damned than let Nami stand through it.

"Nami, aren't you going to have a seat?"

Said girl bit the inside of her cheek. Had really hoped that he didn't mention the elephant in the room.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not big enough to fit the two of us."

She gave his hand a little squeeze and he felt it.

Luffy smiled. It was hard falling asleep last night. Didn't expect to be this excited about their plans and he wanted to make today count.

* * *

Dragon was up late working on some files when his son knocked and walked into his office. It was way past his bed time.

Dragon looked at his son's big round eyes as he rubbed them. A feature that was not his and he was proud of the fact that he had developed a mind of his own; both optimistic and ready for anything. A trait that he remembered from his younger self; way before life got serious. He knew personally that Luffy would grow into a fine man.

"Is this a bad time?" his son asked.

"Not really."

It had been an hour since he got home from the office but he kept up the habit and made work follow him. Sleep was an utter waste of time.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"What's that?"

"You know I've been working extra hard on my chores this week."

"Yes. You have."

Luffy had even done things he was never asked like weed the garden and wash his car. Tasks Dragon took pride in.

"Can I have a little extra allowance, please? I promise I won't waste it."

"Sure." His son deserved it. "Going somewhere with your friends?"

"No. My girlfriend. Her name is Nami."

If Dragon had eyebrows, it would have been easier to express his surprise.

"Nami?"

"Yeah. I'd like you to meet her."

Through talking with his dad, Luffy felt more at ease. He wanted the date to go well.

* * *

They had already eaten at the food court both not having enough to eat that morning. A new shopping district opened outside town and they wanted to check it out. It was fun exploring and a more better experience being in each other's company.

Their date concluded at an arcade and Luffy scored a bunch of tickets. Nami didn't get as much but even though being new to all this, she did a good job.

She hadn't traded in her tickets she won but instead gave them to someone who needed them more. In exchange, she was given a little white daisy which she fashioned in her hair.

"Did you have fun, Nami?"

"Yeah. I did. Thanks for coming with me today."

"It was because I wanted to."

There were butterflies in Nami's stomach as she followed behind him wondering what else Luffy had in store. He was full of surprises.

He stopped and addressed her again, pulling out a small key-chain.

"What's that?"

"It's what I got with my tickets. It's a super rare item."

It was in the shape of a straw hat.

"It's the straw hat Strawhat wears in-"

" _Strawhat and Friends._ "

"Yeah. They used to air that show on TV when I was a kid."

"I used to love that show! I miss waiting for it every week for the next new adventure. He had a big dream; all his friends had big dreams and they help each other out to keep moving forward. It brings back so many memories.

Is it that hard to find?"

"Yeah. They say that there were only 10 made."

"Wow."

"Here." Luffy pushed the chain in her hand and Nami's mouth fell open.

"No Luffy. I can't take this."

"I want you to have it. I'll probably end up losing it so I know that you'll do a better job. Please take care of it for me."

Nami knew that she was given a very important task. She nodded and they walked together to the bus station.

Meanwhile, automatic doors opened and Bellamy, the cheerleader captain emerged out the mini mart with a bag of beer in tow. He loved using his fake ID.

Looking to his right, he saw a total babe going the opposite direction and his nostrils flared upon realizing that it was Nami. He had never seen her outside of school before and it was the first time he saw her with her hair without that annoying elastic band, caging it as if it were an exotic beast being kept away from the wild.

What Bellamy was seeing was Nami in her full glory and he did not want to miss another second of this opportunity. So when he was about to call, he saw some guy come into view and his insides burned with envy when she extended her hand and wrapped it around his. Like it belonged.

He swore he heard her laughing which was like sweet music to the tired soul.

Bellamy knew he was looking at what he deemed 'stolen property' and he knew the bastard's name well.

The talk about Nami dating was true. He didn't want to believe it but now he saw for himself. Confronting the bastard now was a bad idea. He might ruin his image. Instead he gritted his teeth and went home. Monkey D. Luffy was a red-handed thief and Bellamy knew exactly what he had to do to reclaim what was his. It wasn't going to be pretty but what had to be done had to be done.

At the stop, Luffy and Nami sat waiting for their ride and the little girl who Nami met at the arcade was passing in her grandmother's backseat and she called out to her pointing at her new blue rabbit/cat? stuffed toy. She was so happy when Nami gave her the tickets. It was love at first sight and she was able to take him home.

That little girl's name was Chimney.

Nami smiled and waved back and returned listening to her chatterbox boyfriend.

"You know what?" she said.

"What?"

"I like being here."

Luffy cocked a brow, wondering what was so great about a bus stop.

"Here by your side."

There was a strange flutter in Luffy's chest and he couldn't look her straight in the eyes anymore and looked at their interlaced hands with a quaint smile.

Two buses came and went but they didn't go on board not wanting their time together to come to an end just yet.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's been a while since I've done one of these but there is good reason for it. Special thanks to my reviewers. Especially the guest ones who I can't reply to individually- unfortunately. I'm looking at you, Ilene as well as the rest of you.** **Keep 'em coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Nami returned home, she went right away to sorting her laundry after a quick change of clothes. Didn't expect to stay out so late with Luffy but it just happened.

Nojiko and Bellemere wanted to know how it went as soon as she stepped in the door but she only smiled promising to spare them the details later. She had laundry to do. Not to mention a quick journal insert while the events of the day were still fresh in her mind.

It went a whole lot better than she expected; then again, she honestly didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that she wouldn't mind doing it all over again.

Nami hummed to herself while loading the wash and Nojiko entered the room with her phone pressed to her ear long immersed in a conversation with who-knows-who.

"You know, Luffy. Ever since you brought Nami back home, she can't seem to stop smiling." "Yeah really."

Nami clawed for her cell and quickly covered the receiver.

"When are you going to stop messing with my things?"

"It's not my fault that you're hard of hearing. He tried calling two times already. I actually did you the favour by making it my business to bring your phone to you."

Nami got worried real quick. Nojiko rolled her eyes. Not even a thank you."

"How long do you plan on keeping him waiting? He said that he had something important to ask you. And don't bother apologizing. I let him know where you were."

Nami shoo'd her sister away and checked to see if Luffy was still on the line.

"Is that you, Nami?" He sounded cheerful and Nami smiled despite her tired face muscles.

"Yeah."

"Today was fun."

"Yeah. It was."

"We should do it again sometime soon. Maybe somewhere different."

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Yeah. Me too."

A quiet came after and although she wouldn't mind talking a bit longer, she had chores she wanted to get out of the way. Coming to think of it, this was the very first time he called.

"Nojiko said that you wanted to ask me something. She said that it was something important?"

"Oh yeah. About that..."

"I'm listening."

Nami heard him clear his throat.

"You know how we walk to school everyday?"

"Yeah. What about that?"

Nami measured out some laundry detergent and dumped it in the machine. When she closed the lid for it to start once and for all, he popped the big question.

"Can we hold hands from now on?"

Nami eyed the extra laundry that miraculously appeared in her empty basket. They belonged to her mother. She easily tossed them in. It made no sense arguing. Bellemere liked it when her life was easy.

"You want to hold my hand?"

"That's right."

"You sure?"

Nami was all levels of giddy. She didn't plan on teasing him but here we are.

"What if your friends make fun of you?"

"I don't care. I just really, really want to hold hands with you again... That's if you want to."

"Sure."

"Sure? Is that a yes?"

"Mhmm."

"You're not gonna change your mind, are you?"

"No."

"Did you say no? You're confusing me, Nami!"

Nami's body rocked with silent giggles.

"I want to hold hands with you, Luffy. It's a definite yes."

'Shishishishi'

He didn't have to ask but Nami found it sweet that he did.

"See you on Monday." Was one of the last things he said and Nami wanted to speak to whoever was in charge of the calendar to reschedule Sunday for another week. They had to literally wait a whole day and it surprised Nami how borderline upset she became upon realization.

* * *

Makino turned off the car engine and checked the glove box for the baby carrier but it was no where to be found. The store closed early on Sundays and with less than three hours to spare, she had to move fast.

Toshiro, her son of 7 months watched her carefully following her every move and when she stepped out the vehicle to check the trunk, he started crying loud enough to wake the dead.

Makino panicked.

"To-kun. It's okay. Mummy's not going anywhere."

Toshiro was not having it and the fellow mums that passed her on their way into the supermarket all gave her dirty looks.

She swiped the carrier fast discovering that it was in the back and was caught between buckling the contraption on and trying to take her baby out his car seat all at the same time. She didn't know what to do.

"Do you need some help?"

Nami had an errand to run and saw the poor lady in distress. She wanted to assist her in whatever way possible.

Tears surfaced in Makino's eyes and with a nod she took her son and handed him over to the kind stranger. He did quiet down gradually and Makino used the opportunity to finish fastening the navy-blue carrier around her buckling it in places where necessary.

Toshiro did not like being away from her much and Makino was afraid that she'd spoiled him.

"This is so embarrassing. I'm a terrible mother."

"Don't tell yourself that."

Makino's eyes went dry looking at the teen.

"You're a wonderful mother. This baby is strong and healthy and most of all, I can tell that he loves you very much."

Toshiro reached for his mother, stretching his arms out with a showy display of his gums. He even laughed a little, anticipating the soothing thought of basking in his mother's warmth.

Nami matched Makino's smile as he was fitted in and he snuggled up against her. She hurried to conceal the liquid that escaped her eyes. Toshiro loved her and that was enough. Just knowing that was worth all the random tantrums and tired sleepless nights.

* * *

They bumped into each other again in the supermarket and Nami was speechless to see Luffy accompanying her and was even wearing Toshiro. He flashed her a big grin.

Makino recognizing the familiarity told Luffy to introduce her. She disliked being left in the dark.

"This is Nami-"

"Your girlfriend you've spoken so much about?"

"Yeah. And Nami, this is Makino. She helped look after me when I was younger."

"It's nice to meet you, Makino-san."

Makino said the same and was curious to know why Nami was looking at Luffy like he released a plague.

"What did I do?" Luffy didn't like the way she was staring at him.

"Did Luffy come along with you to the supermarket, Makino-san?"

"He did."

"I can't believe you, Luffy. You left her all alone without helping her out with the baby. It wasn't easy for her."

"There were free samples being given away of that new snack that came out. I didn't want to miss out so I went ahead."

It was his stomach's fault again and Nami right there and then thought him hopeless.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help, Makino."

"That's okay, Luffy. After all, it was I who said that it was okay so don't be too mad at him, Nami."

"You did? That's okay then." Nami calmed down. "Make sure to help her next time, okay?"

"Got it." Luffy was smiling and Nami turned to her right to inspect something on the shelf. Was extremely grateful for the distraction.

"You didn't tell me that Nami was pretty, Luffy."

"..."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

Nami didn't acknowledge the compliment. Had really hoped that she didn't come across as rude. After all, Makino wasn't being particularly loud. So she stooped down to address the bottom shelf idly brushing loose hair strands that had fallen in her vision.

She did blush and all but she was not feeling good about herself. In a nutshell, Nami hated being just another pretty face.

Luffy stared noticing a change in vibe and when Makino whispered something to him he called her away from her study of the ingredient list.

"Hey Nami. Do you want me to follow you around a bit? Makino says that she's going to be a while. So if you want, we can-"

"No. Makino-san will need the help. I won't be long so it's okay."

She looked him in the eye and the smile that followed was the first of many he didn't like.

They went separate ways after that without exchanging goodbyes and Makino could sense that Luffy was in a sour mood since then.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Luffy frowned deeper and Makino's hand ruffled his hair. It did get him to look at her. In the past, it was a brilliant way to get him to sleep after nightmares.

"Nami's mad at me."

"She isn't mad that you left me in the parking lot anymore."

"No. Not that."

"Then what could she be mad at?"

Nami was coming into the same aisle but stopped in her tracks hearing Luffy say that she was mad at him. That was a vague way of putting it but it was not far from the truth. She continued listening.

"I'm sure it's nothing. A pretty girl like Nami wouldn't stay mad at trivial things."

Luffy's frown went farther south.

"Nami's not just pretty. That's the least important thing about her. You should see her when she talks about the things she loves or the way she stands firm for what is right. She takes nonsense from nobody. Not even me.

That's how I know she's mad. I just know it."

Luffy's words tickled Nami's ears in the most pleasant way. They summoned a smile on her face. Her delight shone more in her eyes.

She emerged from her hiding and went forward to meet them. Had noted that Toshiro had fallen asleep on Luffy's chest. Could even hear his little snores.

"Hi guys," she said.

Makino was happy to see her again.

"Finish looking around?"

"Yup."

Luffy watched her come stand side him and all the thinking he was doing trying to figure her out was making his head hurt. So he decided to ask her.

"Hey Nami?"

"Mm?"

He jerked upwards and looked down at the warm hand that had wandered in his. He tangled his fingers with hers in response and gulped with a nervous scratch of his head.

"You were saying?" Nami smiled and smiled. His fidgeting made her blush as to how cute he looked.

"Luffy thought that you were mad at him," said Makino. At that moment she wished she had a camera. The cuteness was unreal.

"Is that so? What made you think that?"

Luffy searched for previous signs but couldn't find a thing. He knew that he was not wrong but she was back to normal for the most part and that's what mattered most.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah."

His mouth stretched into a grin and Nami was blessed. But the ultimate highlight of her day was that she didn't have to wait till Monday.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

Bellemere sweat dropped.

A minute ago she was filing her nails in bed and the next, she required an uninvited guest.

Nami came in earlier in a sour mood and crawled in bed with her resting her face right between her mother's bosoms. Arms wrapped tight around her indicating that she was more or less there to stay. All this happened without a single exchange of vocabulary.

Bellemere charted her fingers through her daughter's loose hair wanting her to relax so she could ask the million dollar question.

Nami's stiff shoulders went limp and she looked to her mum as if waiting for her to say her lines.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If you're going to be stubborn about it, you should leave." Bellemere was not in the mood for a wild goose chase.

Nami hugged her tighter and Bellemere breathed a sigh and asked again.

"There's... There's someone else."

"Someone else?"

Nami had kept this to herself but she had reached her limit. She had to tell someone.

"Is this about you and Luffy?"

Nami nodded and cringed hard when her mum pulled her nose. Her glare was strong, demanding answers. Nami sprang up seated trying to cool her red nose.

"You wouldn't. Who is he?"

"Not me. It's about Luffy."

Bellemere lowered her eyelids not buying it. Said boy wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Did he break up with you?"

"No."

"Then what are you getting at?"

"Do you remember when I joined all those clubs in my first year of high school? I dropped a bulk of them recently since it was too much for me. My mind became bombarded and I didn't want to have that many responsibilities so I did what was best for my mental health."

"And your point is?"

Nami's voice toned down into a mumble, eyes downcast.

"Well the football team needed a new captain and Luffy thought that I was a great fit but I declined.

"Was he upset?"

"No. But..."

"But?"

"There is this girl that got the position. A really sweet girl. She's a first year. Full of endless energy and she's done a great job for the team so far. Her name's Carrot. She's cute. The ultimate team player..."

Nami could not erase the memory of visiting Luffy to watch him practice during break like she always did. He and Carrot had grown close. They shared high-fives, smiles and there were even times when the team celebrated a win, Carrot would run up to him and hug him from behind, rubbing her cheek against his.

That could have been her.

Bellemere lifted a finger to tuck away some of her daughter's hair and traced it down to lift up her chin.

"I can imagine how hard it's been for you."

"You can?" Nami moved to lie on her mum's chest again.

"Sure. I know it's not easy being jealous. But you have to remind yourself what really matters most at the end of the day."

"Which is?"

"That Luffy likes you just the way you are and he wouldn't trade you in that easily. Just have hope. Sure this girl may have qualities that you lack but she's not you." Bellemere resumed her petting till Nami fell fast asleep.

"She's not you."

* * *

The following day, Nami woke at an appointed time and left her mum snoring loudly in bed. She made sure to cover her up with the covers since the poor lady had a tendency of always being cold.

Recalling their conversation made Nami smile all throughout her getting ready.

Nojiko was still snuggled up with her pillows when she went to check on her- a regular occurrence- and after giving her a wake up call, Nami squealed in delight when she heard the doorbell.

Luffy was here.

His smile spread to the farthest corners of his face when she opened up.

"Hi Nami. Good morning. Are you all set?"

With a grin and a nod, she had let him reach for her hand and they were off to school.

They were properly soaked in conversation but had a run-in with a very much lost Roronoa Zoro.

"Yo Zoro. Are ya lost?" Luffy grinned already knowing the answer.

"I'm not!"

"Sure you're not," Nami said smirking at the swordsman's building rage.

Zoro clicked his tongue and was about to walk away when-

"Wait Zoro."

"What do you want?"

Zoro did a double take when Luffy took a tight hold of his hand.

"Luffy... What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm holding your hand."

"Clearly..."

"So you won't get lost."

Luffy sounded like he had discovered the cure for cancer. Nami was getting a kick out of the entire thing and laughed till her belly hurt.

Zoro face-palmed and tugged his hand out of Luffy's grip.

"But Zoro~"

"This isn't some kind of game."

"It's just holding hands."

"No it's not."

Luffy was puzzled.

"It's just holding hands, huh?"

"That's right."

"Okay. What if I hold hands with Nami then?"

Luffy grew strangely quiet and Nami looked between them giving Zoro a look of disdain. That would never happen. Not in a million years.

"Would it just be holding hands?"

Luffy's eyes hardened as if daring his best friend to try.

"No. But that's different."

"No it's not. Stuff like that are for dumb couples. Like you two."

"Hey-" Nami tried intervening but Zoro was not done.

"It's something special that shouldn't be shared with anyone else. Do you understand now?"

Luffy wore a strained expression but he nodded. He understood. He glanced at Nami. She was shooting lasers with her eyes at her classmate, readying herself to attack in case he had something else smart to say.

Luffy firmed the grip he had on her hand.

"Another thing-" Luffy pulled his eyes away to hear what his green-haired friend had to say. "What's going on between you and that Carrot-girl?"

Nami wished that the earth would open and swallow her up.

"What do you mean, Zoro? Don't ask Luffy that. They're just friends."

Nami's silently pleaded Zoro not to pry but he read her like an open book. Without her knowledge, he noticed her visits and the blank looks concealing anger whenever the new captain got close. But unfortunately for her, he didn't give a damn.

"Yeah. We're just friends." Luffy's brows furrowed.

"She's been all over you ever since you guys got introduced."

"All over me?" Luffy was beginning to connect the dots.

"How do you think Nami feels when she sees all that? You're her boyfriend and all. Don't you-"

"Zoro, that's enough." Nami couldn't take it any longer. Didn't want to hear another word. Luffy was friendly by nature and so was Carrot-chan. She didn't solely give Luffy undivided attention, she was like that with almost everyone.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?"

Zoro's arms were folded waiting for Nami to answer the simple question. As a straight A student, he didn't expect her to take her sweet time. Her face was on fire and the only words that came out was a stutter. She tried her best to look at everything but Luffy's gaze.

"I'm sorry Nami. I didn't consider your feelings."

"Luffy I..." Nami surveyed his eyes but didn't find what she was looking for. By right, Luffy had all reason to be angry with her and she felt terrible for keeping her mouth shut for so long. But all he did was angle his head with a small smile playing on his lips and said:

"Don't worry about it."

They all made it to school in time. Nami kept quiet the rest of the way.

On route to homeroom, Nami thanked her classmate. Despite their history, he had really helped her that morning.

"Don't need it."

A vein popped in Nami's forehead and she wondered out loud why she even bothered.

"You need to be more true to yourself," Nami's face softened. "Luffy's an understanding guy. He won't be mad at you for that so don't sweat it.

She smiled more to herself in a trance as they entered the homeroom right after the other.

"Yeah. I know."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Luffy, Sanji, Chopper and Usopp all sat around a tree just outside the main hall entrance of their school.

Luffy closed the lid of Sanji's special and leaned back against the tree looking as content as ever, his eyes closed.

He listened to the random chatter of his nakama, the rustling of tin foil and bags and the cool wind playing with the emerald leaves above.

Whatever sunlight escaped through the barrier felt amazing on his skin. It was a good day.

Usopp piped up, "You guys ready for gym?"

The principal thought a marathon was perfect to test the students' athletic abilities.

'Shishishishi' "That's easy."

Usopp sweatdropped and pursed his crumby lips. Luffy was awfully fit for his size. He, Zoro and Sanji were monsters- all prized members of the soccer team.

Sanji smirked and Chopper shivered in the background. The first marathon left him half-disabled for a week. Usopp hardly tried - giving up on the 20th push-up out of 40. But they trained and though they weren't expecting significant results, they knew that they would at least do better.

"Where's Zoro?" asked Chopper.

"Probably lost like usual," Sanji said savouring the minutes before the marimo showed up. He could use the peace- the lack of nicotine made him irritable.

"Nami hasn't eaten with us for a while... Is everything okay?"

Usopp was not speaking to anyone in particular but all eyes naturally turned to Luffy. It had been 3 days.

Luffy's eyes opened feeling everyone's stares.

"Yeah. She's fine."

The unanswered question was left floating around in the air and Luffy sat up, stretching his back in the process.

"It's the truth. Nami said that it wasn't possible for us to hang out together all the time because she has club activities and a whole bunch of other stuff to do."

"Nami-san told you that?"

"Yeah."

Usopp placed a hand under his chin. Something was fishy.

"You guys aren't fighting again, are you?"

"No."

"Are you okay?" Chopper was most concerned.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

He in turn had other engagements during break and he also appreciated the space.

"Besides, I get to spend more time with my best friends so all's good." 'Shishishishishi'

Everyone gushed. Usopp rubbed his nose looking as smug as ever.

"We're pretty great, huh?"

"Yeah," said Luffy eyeing Chopper's meal. The young aspiring doctor was occupied spinning in circles and clapping his hands with this dumb look on his face, spewing profanities.

Luffy stood to try his luck but got distracted hearing the call of his name and a familiar blue and red jacket came hurdling straight towards him. With uncharacteristic grace he caught it in mid-air.

Zoro came into sight.

"Nami sent that."

Luffy had loan it to her on their way to school. He noticed her rubbing her shoulders a bit. He didn't need it- he just wore it because his dad told him to.

It was nearing the very end of the year and Nami had left a spare in her locker and didn't see the sense of walking with another.

A chill ran up the length of his spine . Coming to think of it, the temperature dropped some and he took forever to acquaint the need for warmth.

As he hustled on his jacket, he paused with widened eyes just as he was about to feed his hand through the second sleeve and came to a conclusion: He was never going to take it off.

Scrath that. That wasn't physically possible. Never washing it again was a much better idea.

Zoro and Sanji had got into an argument and were already at each other's necks but stopped suddenly at the sound of 2D's class president coming from the window of the upstairs corridor.

"Luffy~!"

Luffy's lips spread into a ridiculously huge grin and he rose both arms and gave her a big wave. Nami smiled and lifted a hand to wave back. She was with a group of friends who after taking several steps ahead, turned back to drag her away.

Sweat beaded down on everyone's heads. They were at it for a good 2 minutes.

Luffy's hands interlocked behind his head a little sad to see her go so soon. Her hair was in a half-up, half-down fashion and her smile was extra shiny.

"Nami looks super cute today..." Luffy had said and his stomach knotted and his cheeks tinged with red. He was thinking out loud.

"Nami-san's always cute."

Zoro had nothing to announce but he did however mumble something about dumb couples.

"Geez Luffy," began Usopp, "If you guys want to make-out so bad just go get a room."

"What's making-out?"

"Kissing."

Usopp clasped his hands together and made kissy sounds. Luffy recoiled in disgust.

In that moment, they all found out that the couple hadn't done anything remotely close, they expressed their surprise by making fun of him. Sanji even called him a coward for making lady wait.

Luffy was more embarrassed than mad; so much so that for once in his life he was glad when the bell rang for class.

* * *

Nami walked out the school building busy looking at her planner and when she glanced upwards, there was her boyfriend sitting high up on the cement fence near the exit.

Her mouth parted. School finished 3 hours ago and Nami told him specifically to go on home with his friends. She had a group project to discuss which actually concluded an hour ago; using the extra time to do home-work. If only she knew, she would have come sooner.

"Luffy..."

She was upset. More upset with herself than him and needed to know why.

"Hi."

"Why are you still here, Luffy? Where're the others?"

"They left already. I didn't want to walk home with them today. They're jerks."

Amusement showed bright on her face knowing well that his friends enjoyed teasing him anytime they had a chance.

"Ready?"

Luffy landed flat on his feet and made way over.

"There's a problem with that..."

"What? What problem?"

Nami's group members came piling out behind her. Wanda in particular stepped forward and declared that Nami would be accompanying them to shop for supplies.

Nami felt bad and got her purse for her contribution to the project.

"Wait Wanda, I was thinking that it would be best if I- She stopped confused at her boyfriends unfazed expression. He was actually smiling.

"That's okay. I'll just come along with you guys."

Nami loved the idea. Knowing Wanda, she wouldn't have let her off the hook so easily so when they all agreed, she couldn't be more pleased.

Luffy was a sport and got along well with everyone. It was a great afternoon.

* * *

Luffy stormed out his house slamming the door behind him. He was mad. Angry. Upset. Afraid.

There he was in his room minding his own business when his dad waltz in wanting to 'talk'. An argument unleashed and Luffy wanted to be anywhere but there.

He disliked this side of life- the period of growing up when it felt like the whole world was on his shoulders.

As Nami was about to sink in her pillow she got a phonecall. It was Luffy asking her if she could come the neighbourhood park. She thought that he was out of his mind to be calling her at that time of night but the low quiet of his voice and and the way he said please - the next thing Nami knew, she was out the door in a heartbeat.

Luffy sat on the edge of the sandbox, both knees were drawn where his folded arms hid his deep frown.

Nami soon joined him and she titled her head to get a good look at him. He didn't speak but a frustrated tear escaped out his eyes.

She eased closer, her eyes hooded ever so slightly.

"Do you want to hold hands, Luffy?"

Nami's gentle voice reached his ears and he looked down at her presented hand and blended his fingers with hers.

She offered a smile and it didn't take too long for him to return the favour.

"How did you know that that would make me feel better, Nami?"

"I didn't."

'Shishishishi'

Luffy brought her hand closer to his heart and his eyes went over the fine lines, the clean shape of her nails and the way it melted into his.

He rubbed a thumb over the skin and Nami involuntarily shivered.

His tears were left unwiped and Nami resisted the urge to ask the burning question at the back of her throat. Instead she waited.

"My dad and I got into a dumb fight about my plans after finishing school. The future...

I don't know what I want to do and it's been like this for a while.

Zoro knows, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, you. Your dream- being able to help others, to save lives is amazing. I can listen to you talk about it all day but when it comes to me, I'm not good at anything."

A pressure came from Nami's hand and he looked up into her amber eyes.

"Is that what you tell yourself, Luffy?"

"Yeah."

"You need to stop that. I won't allow it. You're good at a lot of things- good at cheering others up, encouraging them to be the best they can be. You're a good friend. A leader. You have the power to befriend others- a trait not many are lucky to have.

You haven't recognized your full potential as yet and that's okay. Leave the future alone. It'll figure itself out. Do you understand, Luffy?"

Nami was out of breath and she happened to raise her voice a little. It hurt to see him talk himself down like that. So when he nodded slowly, his eyes wide open as if woken up from a bad dream, she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"You're enough," she whispered. "More than you think."

Luffy gazed into the distance not focusing on anything in particular, a growing smile evident on his face.

"Thanks Nami."

"I'm serious, you know. Next time I hear you talking like that, I'll personally knock some sense into you."

Her declaration made Luffy chuckle.

Nami's eyes zoomed in on a purplish-bluish mark under his jaw. It was barely there but Nami had sharp eyes.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

Luffy turned away and together they heard a sudden sound of shoes crunching through the gravel and became dead silent when a torch flashed in their faces.

In defence, Nami stretched an arm across Luffy's torso and glared at the intruder. All her alarms were going off and if this person was some kind of creep, they needed to evacuate the area as soon as possible.

"It's okay Nami... What are you doing here, dad?"

"Dad?"

Surprised, Nami stood alongside Luffy and she regarded the man, Luffy deemed his father who had graciously switched off the blinding light.

Dragon nodded in her direction and stared hard at his son not missing the fact that he had greatly calmed down. It was getting late and introductions had to wait till later.

"Time to go home, son."

Luffy narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Don't wanna."

"Luffy..."

Said boy saw his girlfriend frown in his direction, silently telling him to listen to his father.

Dragon looked on at the exchange, grateful that this girl was able to talk some sense into his son who sometimes refused to act his age.

Luffy and Nami piled into the backseat of the car and Dragon's attention wandered to his rearview mirror at the newest addition; and he searched his memory for a time ago where he remembered her hair colour a while back. Then he snapped his fingers finally gathering his thoughts together.

"You're Bellemere's kid, aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"So you're that girl from that time ago."

Nami was hesitant and Luffy cocked a brow not understanding the random conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You really don't remember me, do you Luffy?" Nami asked with a wry smile. She had already figured that he didn't but it did not bother her. After all, it was years ago and Luffy didn't have the best memory to begin with.

"Huh?"

"When you were seven, we visited this village for vacation. I considered moving here so that's why I invited you along. Bellemere, Nami's mum, helped me get to know more about the area. That's how the two of you met."

"We did? How come I don't remember?"

"It was only for 3 days but the two of you were close. You even freaked out when Nami got that small cut from falling off the play gym in that same park. You stayed with her the whole time until she was okay again."

"I did?"

Nami's house came into view and she stepped out the vehicle giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah. You did."

On the way back home, Luffy snickered and grinned felling proud of his past self.

The future was a surety and full of surprises. He just had to be patient.

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Nami left the clothing store holding the door long enough for a kind-faced old lady to pass through. She smiled hearing a faint thank you and made sure she was all the way in before going about her way.

In her bag were a pair of brand new navy blue socks she scored on sale. As she absentmindedly calculated the amount of money she saved in her mind, her eyes caught sight of her boyfriend disappearing behind a corner.

They were not walking home together today since Luffy mentioned that he had somewhere to go right after school. He didn't say where- it may have been private but Nami's feet moved on their own.

Following him was out of the question. If his engagement was a private matter, all she had to do was respect that.

Being one step behind him, she stretched out a finger and tapped his shoulder on the right.

"Hey."

"Hi... Were you following me?"

His eyes gaped in wonder.

"No. I saw you from across the street."

"Okay."

"Where are you heading to anyway?"

Luffy watched the busy road. The red light disappeared and cars zoomed by beside them in an array of colours.

"For a haircut. I was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

Luffy beamed matching his pace with hers. Didn't think that she'd be interested in something as dull as him getting his hair cut but he was glad for the company.

He snickered to himself.

"What's so funny, Luffy?"

Together, they reached the end of the sidewalk to stand with a handful of pedestrians. Anyone who would have known Luffy well and happened to pass by and see him at that moment could tell off the bat that he was standing a bit taller.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yeah."

Needless to say, Nami was in for a surprise.

* * *

The door to the barber's squeaked cleanly closed and Luffy felt a force tug against his hand. Nami's shoes were nailed to the floor. She refused to budge.

The air reeked of cola and hairspray but the star of the show was the eccentric man most likely in his mid-forties thrusting his hips forward to loud disco music.

He did a spin and at the very end of the song, he threw heavy arms in the air with a resounding "Supeer!" .

The tape repeated and so began his profane dance routine all over again. All this time, he was unaware that he had an audience.

Luffy held his belly and keeled over with laughter bursting forth from his lungs. Nami on the other hand had her mouth hanging open getting a proper eyeful of the guy's fully bare hairy legs.

Regaining her senses she grabbed a firm hold of Luffy's arm. He wiped liquid from his eyes and looked at her with cocked brows.

"Let's go."

"Why?"

"I think you have the wrong place."

As far as she was concerned, they must have walked into some kind of strip club. The guy had zero shame.

"I don't. He's my barber."

"You're not serious."

"I am. He's really funny, huh?"

"He's a pervert!"

At this point, the music died. What the orange-haired sis said last had the barber idly rubbing the back of his head. A flattered grin grazed his face.

"Oi, oi. You think I'm a pervert?"

"That's right. What kind of adult walks about in high daylight wearing speedos with no pants much less? You're the biggest pervert I know!"

"You're making me blush!"

Nami stepped forward making sure to keep her distance. Mouth dipping in a scowl. His lack of awareness was baffling.

"That's not a compliment!"

"Good to see that you've finally made it, Luffy."

Nami was ignored and it grinded her gears. His name tag had the name 'Franky' written on it and he switched into professional mode and prepared the chair, draping a black starry cape over his large tattooed forearms beckoning to his client to come so he can start.

"You're not cutting his hair like that."

"Like what?"

Franky was puzzled.

"Put on your pants first."

Franky lowered his sunglasses and exhaled, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

"Look here, girlie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"I don't own any pants and its by choice. Wearing pants doesn't make you a man."

"That's not true!"

Nami had to tell herself that maybe somewhere along his life, he must have lost his mind.

'Shishishishi' "Franky's always like that, Nami."

"What about when he has to go outside in the cold?"

"Nothing comes in the way of my style, sis."

"Unbelieveable..."

Luffy stood side her and the arm he placed along her shoulder made her head snap down to look at the floor, fighting a stubborn heat growing on her cheeks.

"Anyway Franky, this is Nami. My girlfriend. She was following me."

"I was not!"

"Oh. Right." 'Shishishishi'

"Your girlfriend?"

His disbelieving tone earned him a glare from Nami but her face blanked to confusion seeing tears meandering down his face which he covered and she flinched when he sobbed loud like a rushing ambulance. She nor Luffy knew what to do.

* * *

Franky snipped away at the new growth. This was Luffy's second visit. Apart from being his newfound barber, they were also very good friends. Despite the large age difference, the chemistry was definitely there.

"Franky is also an inventor, Nami. He can fix and build anything. Even a robot."

Franky's vision flooded at the praise.

Nami hummed in response flipping through an album of some of his hairstyles on his clients. He even cut women's hair.

"I may have underestimated you, Franky."

'Shishishishi' "Franky's awesome!"

"But don't you think you would have a better chance of success if you just wore some pants?"

"Not happening, sis. This is my image. Any objections isn't my problem."

Luffy nodded along and Nami just waved him off and left her seat to have a look around the place.

It was unnecessarily big but well decorated. He shared the space with someone else who wasn't in for the day. On the back of the vacant barber chair was a bedazzled 'BON CLAY'.

Nami would never admit it but the self portraits on the wall of Franky sporting various elaborate hairstyles were her favourite.

She left soon after to visit a nearby convenient store which was the most perfect opportunity for Franky to begin his questioning after some casual small talk.

"So your girlfriend, huh?"

"Yup."

"Tell me about her."

Franky had put his scissors aside and flipped on the switch for the electric clipper, paying close attention to his raven canvas.

"You haven't seen it as yet but when Nami smiles, it's very cute."

Luffy picked his ear trying to get at a random itch.

"What else?"

Franky was trying his super best not to cry again.

"Nami's really funny too." She made him laugh. "Sanji and Zoro are afraid of her. She actually gets them to stop fighting all the time."

"Those monsters?"

"Yeah."

"And... I don't know how to describe it but she makes me feel...?"

Luffy thought of a word but couldn't find the best one.

"Special?"

"Yeah. That."

The corners of Luffy's mouth curled up.

"Nami's special to me too. She's like magic."

Now he was showing teeth.

That was enough to throw Franky over the edge and the tears were too fast to catch.

Nami happened to walk through the door then and Luffy's heart stopped as he watched her from the mirror walk in and reclaim her seat. She felt his stare and stared back, her head tilting little to the right.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Franky made a loud outburst and wailed; snot even started pouring out of his nose. Nami retracted.

"Get a hold of yourself, Franky!"

Nami had never seen a grown man cry as much as Franky did.

"I'm not crying!" He sobbed.

Nami rolled her eyes and sent Luffy a short smile sesh before checking her phone. What she failed to notice was his already heated face turn tomato red. If she didn't have his full attention before, she had it now.

* * *

Nami continued waving goodbye to probably the most interesting person she would ever meet in her life. Franky sure was one of a kind. She had to turn away quickly from the glass door to avoid seeing him cry again. She didn't know what the problem was. He was on a roll.

Luffy hadn't said much since she returned but she knew just the thing to make him feel better.

"Here," she said pushing a paper bag in his hand.

"What is it?"

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

She bought a cheese and ham sandwich complimented with a yummy spread of mayonnaise and decorated by fresh juicy tomatoes and lettuce. Inside the bag, Luffy found that she had left him half.

"Thanks Nami."

"No problem."

She continued her staring and Luffy didn't notice until he was preparing to chow down on his first bite.

"What?"

"Franky did a great job. Your haircut suits you. Makes you look very handsome."

Nami smiled yet again; not for him this time. It was more to herself. For the first time she caught him blush. She scored full marks on all 3 of her tests today but this was without a doubt her greatest achievement.

* * *

 _About 2 hours ago..._

Just leaving the school premises, Luffy was stopped by Carrot, racing to meet him.

"Hi Luffy. Leaving already?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Nami? Aren't you two walking home together?"

"No. Not today. I'm getting my hair cut."

"Okay."

Carrot's eyes traced down to his arm. At practice she had grabbed onto it forgetting his request for less touching and he had winced away in pain. The skin under his sleeve was black and blue.

"Did you go to the nurse's office?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

Like the first time, he refused to say anything. This made Carrot very sad. She wanted to help in anyway she could.

She liked him. She liked him a whole lot. They had so much in common and he was the first guy who could keep up with her; who didn't get turned off by her abnormal appetite for food and fun. She thought that he was the only guy alive who understood her but all that changed when he told her that he had a girlfriend and that it was Nami.

She saw her hang out with his group of friends but she had no idea. Though it was hard, she knew that some things had to change. Afterall, she admired them both.

"Do you want me to come along to keep you company?".

She saw that he was alone which was an odd sight for one usually surrounded by friends. Not everyone knew of the extra activities his friends had to do after school. She was in this crowd.

Silence ensued. Carrot spoke without thinking and she deeply regretted her words. Behind her back, she pinched her arm but what she said couldn't be taken back.

"No. That's okay."

Her eyes widened. Apart from feeling blue from his rejection, a large part of her was relieved.

"Well I'll see you at practice tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah."

Carrot was just about to high-tail it out of there when Luffy said,

"I only like Nami."

His coach laughed nervously.

"Of course you do, silly. She's your girlfriend... But-" Her eyes already started to pinch with tears and her voice quaked. "We can still be friends, right?"

Luffy grinned. He could definitely live with that.

"Right."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

He didn't know how to take care of her. Didn't know what a woman truly wanted.

Not like him.

Bellamy watched as his comrades dragged Monkey D. Luffy to him in a secluded corner vividly hidden behind a garden the late Whitebeard sensei left behind.

The squirt didn't bother to struggle this time around and when his bowed head lifted to stare back at him, Bellamy couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Usopp went to meet his friends outside the smelly shoe station. School was over and it was time to head home but he knew at a glance that they were missing a few members.

"Where's Luffy?" Usopp asked, unlocking the door to retrieve his loafers. "I figured he'd be here by now to show off how well he did on his math test."

The last part was said in a low grumble. Usopp barely passed but Luffy scoring in the 80's was a huge deal. He had a ball rubbing it in the long nose's face.

He paid more attention in class now; more than ever before and didn't mention anything about extra lessons or anyone helping him but there was a change- a huge one. And Luffy sucked at keeping secrets.

The others had no idea. Zoro was missing too. Probably lost somewhere so all they had to do was wait.

* * *

"Scared?"

"No."

Luffy looked from left to right.

"When are you guys letting me go?"

He was well aware that his friends were waiting on him.

Bellamy chuckled and charged forward planting a dangerous blow to the underclassman's stomach that sent him gasping and bending over in agony but he didn't cry out.

"If I knew how much you enjoyed a beating, I wouldn't have gone easy on you in the first place."

Luffy straightened and glared and Bellamy's eyes glinted with delight. He loved this part. He had always had this tough guy aura about him but hasn't up to this day thrown a punch. And if he did end up trying, what kind of damage could a wimpy shit like him do?

Starkiss didn't like this. These were dangerous waters they were treading in. The plan was to threaten him a little but neither of them expected him to be so incredibly stubborn. The situation escalated way too quickly.

If anything bad happened, they could all be expelled.

"Break up with Nami."

"I refuse."

A thick vein swelled in the upperclassman's forehead.

"What if I hit you again? Just a tad harder this time?"

"Do what you like but I'm not breaking up with Nami so stop asking me that. Can I go now?"

This was going to be a lot harder than Bellamy thought.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret about Nami. She's not always the sweet, passionate class president she's cracked up to be."

Luffy's face wrinkled in confusion but common sense hinted to him that he shouldn't believe a word Bellamy had to say. Nami was not friends with Bellamy nor were they related so how would he know her secrets?

"She has a great body and- I'm just speaking from experience- she knows how to put it to good use."

"What do you mean?"

"We've all had a piece of her. Isn't that right boys?"

His friends egged him on.

"What are you talking about?"

Bellamy grew impatient and indicated to his boys to release him. Luffy thinking that he was let off the hook tried leaving but Bellamy grabbed the tuft of his shirt and slammed him against the vine covered concrete wall. A new crack formed at the very top.

The back of Luffy's head throbbed, his teeth clenched down tight.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, squirt. Or maybe it's because she hadn't made you get that far? You never got to-"

Bellamy finished his sentence in a low whisper close to his ear and he enjoyed how stone still Luffy got. A noticeable frown was present and Bellamy was pleased to finally get a reaction out of him.

"Liar."

"You really think that I'm lying?"

Luffy didn't answer him.

"At this rate, I might have to start messing with those friends of yours. You keep making things harder on yourself."

"You leave my friends alone."

"Break up with her."

"No."

"Look, I like her. Like what her body can do. Love how she makes me feel. That bitch is mine. Do you hear me? Mine!

You've been keeping her away from me for far too long. Give up already. She's way out of your league so be a dear for me and break up with her. It's that simple."

Luffy went limp and Bellamy perceiving that he had successfully wounded his spirit released him and watched him slide down the wall like a worm; cause that's exactly what he was: weak, defenseless and pathetic.

He was sure he had him this time.

Nami was ignoring him completely now and was even skipping practice- something she had never done before and it was all this worm's fault. Bellamy needed to take him out of the equation. Only then would Nami be his once and for all.

Luffy stood slowly on his feet and cracked his knuckles. All pain forgotten. The echoing sounds made all those present throats grow dry. The air changed and whatever it was wasn't good. Bellamy felt it in his bones.

Once Luffy's concealed eyes came to fore, the upperclassman struggled to breath. His hands drenched with sweat and adrenaline raced through his veins. The roles of predator and prey had been reversed.

"What did you call Nami?"

The squirt's voice was deeper and stronger than before. Almost as if he had become a whole new person but Bellamy kept fooling himself refusing to believe that the worm had gone ahead and found himself a gun.

Looking around him, Bellamy saw that he was standing alone. The cowards he called friends fled the scene ages ago. Unlike them, he enjoyed playing with his food.

"You mean when I called her a bi-"

Everything went black but Bellamy was still conscious. Not a single hair on his body was harmed.

He felt warm soil under his hands and was confused as to why he was sitting on his ass and breathing like he escaped death.

He opened both his eyes to see the worm knocked out and dangling from the green-haired second year, Roronoa Zoro's shoulders.

Zoro peered down at Bellamy, glaring sending him a silent warning before turning away but Bellamy was not fazed.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with him."

Zoro didn't bother turning around.

"Consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky? Don't make me laugh."

Zoro smirked at the oblivious fool.

"You might want to head home. There's a little something on your pants."

Bellamy addressed the fabric and found a big wet spot in the front of his crotch. He made a throaty sound of surprise and Zoro took pleasure in his silence and went ahead to meet the group.

Luffy was so gonna hate him for this.

* * *

Nojiko had always been a multitasker at heart so when she left her room with curling iron in one hand and toothbrush in the next, she did not expect to see her sister sitting alone at the kitchen table with her cheek in hand.

School was in the next half hour.

"Where's Luffy?"

By now her boyfriend would have already collected her so they could walk to school together as he had ever since they decided on it.

However, when Nami sent him the occasional morning text as soon as she woke, he sent one immediately back saying that he won't be able to make it.

Saying that she was gutted was an understatement.

"I wonder what happened," Nojiko said sticking her dry toothbrush in her mouth, hand on her chin deep in thought.

Nami shrugged and tapped her feet impatiently under the table.

"Is he sick?"

"Luffy doesn't get sick."

"That's not humanly possible. How do you know?"

Nami smiled. Long eyelashes hooded her eyes.

"I just do."

When they met as kids, Luffy declared that he never got sick in his entire life and it was proven true.

When it rained, he would stand proudly in the shower getting a proper soak or when he ate too much till the point his belly hurt, he never fell ill.

She wondered about that for some time but the reason was simple. He was an idiot; and idiots didn't get sick no matter how hard they tried.

Nojiko hummed and after her trip to the bathroom she was half-way done buttoning up her blouse and pulled open the fridge for the milk she downed before pouring her cerial.

"It's getting late, you know."

"So?"

"Hurry up."

"You don't have to wait on me- just go by yourself like you used to."

Nami looked at her time piece again failing to remember that she did so a minute ago.

"I know but... It's been a while since I've gone ahead on my own so I just thought..."

Nojiko rolled her eyes with a sigh and a tease of a smile; her mouth full of cereal she scraped out the bowl.

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

* * *

She wanted to see him. It was the kind of want that felt like a need. So when she left home, she slowed her pace and kept looking down the street in hopes to see him but he didn't show.

Even through morning class she didn't hear the teacher calling her name for the register. It took a good kick to her chair from her green haired classmate seated behind her to get her head out the clouds.

Some looked on worried for the class president, others were amused but Nami showed no signs of embarrassment. She had more important things to worry about.

Lunch came around and Nami pushed her chair back and gathered her things to leave.

"What's with you today?" asked Zoro who was untraditionally awake. He yawned out loud and scratched his head with one eye closed observing her carefully. She had been on edge all morning.

"Where's Luffy?"

"Who knows."

"Maybe he's home today..." She got her phone out but Zoro stopped her.

"He's most likely here. His dad is serious about his schooling and the last time he skipped school got him in a lot of trouble."

"I'll go look for him then."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Nami already on her way out the door stopped deeply annoyed at her meddling classmate. Time was ticking and she didn't have all day.

The classroom was almost empty but for those remaining, Zoro knew that he had to find a quiet place. Getting up, he lead the way.

"Follow me."

Nami was steps behind him.

"What the hell is going on, Zoro?"

"You have no idea, do you?"

They stopped in the middle of the hall. A poorly pinned poster advertising the drama club fluttered in the wind coming from the windows; A group of boys ran pass them racing to the cafeteria and once gone, it was just them.

"You don't know about the nurse visits?"

"Luffy helps Ms. Hancock every now and then. I know that. Why are you being so-?"

"He hasn't been going for that."

Nami thought of another reason but had to remind herself again,

 _"Luffy doesn't get sick."_

Panic came over her like a heavy blanket and her eyes took on this alertness.

"What about the bruises?"

Analyzing what had been said, Nami crossed her arms. Behind her hazel pupils was a blazing flame. Her pink lips pointed south. She needed an explanation. Someone was responsible and there was hell to pay.

"Name."

"What?"

"What's their name."

Zoro chuckled admiring her thirst for vengeance.

"Bellamy."

Her blood boiled.

She should have known.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	12. Chapter 12

She remembered her first day on the team. She remembered it all too well. And knew without the help of rocket science that the captain had taken a liking to her. The kind of liking that made her skin crawl.

There were indeed girls who would do anything to be with him but she never found him attractive nor interesting nor worthy enough to entertain her company but phrases like:

"No."

"I'm not interested."

and the like just led to more unwanted advances and Nami wondered why she didn't do this sooner.

* * *

 **NO STUDENTS BEYOND THIS POINT AFTER SCHOOL HOURS**

There were not many things in the world that could stop a girl on a mission and the sign on the door leading to the roof was not one of them. School ended an hour ago and beginning her climb, Nami was well aware that a few students spotted her. They whispered behind their hands with smart remarks no doubt but unfortunately for them she didn't give a damn.

Word got out and the rumours spread like wild fire. Not a single one had to do with how badly Luffy was humiliated or how much of a scumbag Bellamy was to him. All fingers were pointed at Nami. Some she mistook as friends distanced themselves saying the world about her behind her back. They showed their true colours. A loss that turned out to be a gain. Nami took everything with a grain of salt and carried about her day with her nose high in the air. Unfazed.

Reaching the top, Nami squinted at the sun, feeling the cold wind cut at her face and tussle her hair. Immediately she saw and felt her heart skip a beat happy to have found him. He too turned at her presence and his eyes grew wide.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Usopp. Said you liked to escape up here every now and then whenever you're upset."

Nami drew herself closer and Luffy rose his hands out like a traffic warden who was a tad too passionate about his job.

"Stop. Go away, Nami," he said and returned to watching the horizon wanting nothing but to be alone.

But instead of cooperating, Nami's quick steps and heavy heels fast approached and she gave him one solid hit across the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for, Nami?!"

His girlfriend plopped down beside him and he made a throaty sound of surprise.

"Idiot. I haven't seen you all day and all you have to say to me is go away? You of all people should know that it'll take more than that to get rid of me, Luffy. Usopp said that you skipped all your classes and Sanji-kun said that you didn't even make it to lunch. You're not only worrying me Luffy but your friends too."

"I'm sorry. It's just... complicated."

"I know everything. Zoro told me."

Luffy's face took on a deeper than deep frown. Screw Zoro. He'd never forgive the bastard for what he did.

"I know that he's been hurting you more than once and you let him... What he did was unforgiveable. Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I thought I could handle it."

"But you didn't expect it to get as bad as it did."

"... Yeah."

"Did you honestly think that I'd be pleased to know that someone I care about got hurt because of me?"

"No. That's why I didn't want-"

"That's a teribble excuse, Luffy."

Luffy lowered his eyes and pursed his lips, turning more away from her still pissed at the situation. Maybe he really was an idiot.

"Look at me."

Luffy didn't budge and flinched when her fingers caressed his chin making him face her.

Her knitted brows loosened when a bruise just under his eye shown bright with brilliant shades of black and blue. She touched it lightly and he shuddered at the pain.

"Oh Luffy..." Nami's teeth clenched. "He did this to you, didn't he?"

Luffy thought about denying it but made a small noise of affirmation instead making his head fall and land on her shoulder with his eyes tightly shut.

He calmed down some when she charted a hand through his hair.

"There is no one alive that can replace you, Nami."

The butterflies in Nami's stomach began their flight.

"So when Bellamy wanted me to break up with you, that was the last thing on my mind because he doesn't know how much I grew to care about you so I didn't care how much he beat me up because nothing he did could ever change my mind.

Then he went too far and told me lies about you- I didn't believe any of it, Nami. Not one. And he started calling you names."

 _"Mine."_

The memory angered him.

"I don't like him... Why do you hang out with such jerks anyway?"

"I quit."

"What?" Luffy looked up and saw her determination.

"I quit the team."

"But why?"

Nami blinked.

"I didn't expect to see you this concerned, Luffy."

"It's just that- just that..."

"What?"

"I wanted you to cheer for me at the big game coming up. I've been practicing super hard."

His girlfriend laughed.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be there cheering for you as best and as loud as I can. I don't need a team."

Luffy gave her a toothy grin. That was indeed something to look forward to.

"Bellamy may want me but there's one thing he fails to understand and that is that he doesn't deserve me."

Nami flashed him a grin of her own and Luffy stared blank-faced as she stood taking his hand with her.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Upon leaving the school building Luffy had something to say. There was nothing worse than guilt weighing on the mind.

"I'm sorry that you had to quit the team because of me, Nami."

"It wasn't because of you."

"But you liked it, didn't you?"

Nami slowed her her walk stopping their leave all together.

"I only joined because I had friends who were members and I used it to stay fit but cheerleading isn't important to me and I won't forgive Bellamy nor those who supported him for the hell he's put you through so I'm better off doing something else with my time."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. Why would I ever lie to you, Luffy?"

Nami did not expect him to smile the way he did with soft eyes and an aura like a magnetic pull. She could feel herself blushing and at this point in their relationship, she didn't bother to hide it.

Then came his announcement.

"Would it be okay if I gave you something? A gift?"

Nami wondered what it could be.

"Sure."

Luffy averted his eyes and kicked at nothing.

"Should I close my eyes?"

He perked up.

"You can- if you want to."

"Yes or no, Luffy?"

"Yes."

Nami folded her arms a little frustrated at the long wait and as soon as her eyes clicked shut, there came the touch of lips on her cheek.

Opening up, she saw him standing close. Their foreheads barely touching.

"Where did that come from?"

"You didn't like it?"

"It's not that. It just surprised me, that's all."

Both ignored the fact that their faces were burning red.

"Is it mine to keep?"

Luffy nodded not sure why he started feeling cautious but a wave of relief followed when a tug came at the corner of her lips growing into a cute smile. One of the cutest he had ever seen and he was responsible.

Nami on the other hand wanted to give him something in return but out of nowhere came an uninvited guest.

At the same time, Nurse Hancock was passing along the corridor and her jaw fell open at what progressed. It happened all too fast. But before she could run for help, it was too late.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

"You've got ice-cream on your face, Luffy," said a seven year old Nami. Bandaged knee out for everyone to see.

They sat together on the sidewalk near their favourite park. The merry tunes of the ice-cream truck died down as it bent the corner to seek out its next victims.

Luffy's hand felt warm and sticky in hers but Nami didn't complain. After all, it was he who treated her to some ice-cream.

She chose her favourite flavour and though remembering him saying that his favoured was strawberry, he insisted on getting the same as hers: mikan sherbet. They matched and that made Nami very happy.

Luffy was a boy she met only two days ago. He was an idiot but he became her friend. Her best friend.

What she said didn't reach his ears since he was busy quickly trying to finish before it all melted away. The sun was at its highest seeking vengeance against frozen treats.

"Luffy."

"Mm?"

When his big bright eyes looked into hers, he smiled and she did too.

"You said something, Nami?"

"There's ice-cream right there on your face."

"Where?"

His hand dragged across successfully missing the target.

"Did I get it?"

"Nope."

He tried again and after failing a second time, Nami stuck her finger out and cleaned the mess off his chin and helped herself sticking it in her mouth and grinned as his mouth fell open.

"No fair, Nami. That was mine."

"Too late."

She stifled giggles behind her raised cone. She loved the face he made whenever he got upset. It was the funniest thing ever.

As she carried on, she failed to notice his hand close around hers a little tighter.

If only she knew how much he treasured her smile.

i

i

i

"I'm home!"

Bellemere turned away from her program to welcome her daughter. Her less than clean appearance meant that she would have to schedule a bath for her real soon.

"Where's Nojiko?" Nami asked. Her sister was no where in sight.

"She went straight to her room after she saw you coming. Said that she was mad that you didn't make her come play with you and Luffy today."

"That's too bad. Luffy's my friend, not hers."

Nojiko slept like a log and Nami used the opportunity to make a dash for it to go meet Luffy.

As far as she was concerned, Nojiko had no business with her best friend. She would try stealing him from her as she had the habit of doing. Taking things away that were important to her and Nami wasn't going to risk her new friend.

"Did you two have fun today?"

Nami nodded her head with the widest grin. Her rosy pink cheeks now red like the apples she begged for at the store the other day.

"Yup! And tomorrow Luffy says that we're going on an even bigger adventure. I can't wait."

The next day followed and Nami sat at her table with her mum crying her eyes out. She went to the meeting spot but Luffy never showed.

Nami who was never one to be patient left the post and went to the place Luffy and his dad were staying at but the place was deserted.

A week later Bellemere got a hold of the busy landlord only to find out that Dragon's week long vacation was cut short. He had some urgent business to attend to leaving in the middle of the night with a snoring Luffy drooling on his shoulder.

Nami didn't even get to say goodbye and strongly doubted that they would ever meet again.

And today she faced the same fear. Just when she found her long-lost friend, he was taken away yet again.

Laying in bed, Nami grabbed at her pillow refusing to eat or sleep. Couldn't take it anymore. Life was unfair.

Before Ms. Hancock offered to give her a ride home, Nami remembered flashing blue and red lights, that same kind-faced old lady clad in uniform assuring her that everything was going to be all right as she begged her to leave Luffy alone- that he had done nothing wrong but she was there and she saw and knew exactly what happened.

All she could do was watch shaken as they shoved him to the ground cuffing his hands and taking him away. Probably forever.

She recalled blood. Bellamy's blood. Splat across the concrete walk and he laid flat on his back unconscious or maybe even dead. Nami didn't remember him breathing. Everything happened so fast and she was worried sick.

As expected, he didn't answer his phone. In fact, it went straight to voicemail and he didn't show up for school the day after nor the day after that, nor the day after that.

News of Bellamy came quickly however. He survived but his jaw was dislocated and he was in a coma still in shock of what happened, not to mention the pain. The doctors however said that he would be waking up soon. But there was no news of Luffy.

Hancock being the witness spoke to the school official about what happened making an expulsion out of the question but that didn't explain why he stayed away from school.

Zoro made her anxious out of her mind saying that his dad said a time ago that he swore he would send him away to his grandfather who works in the army if he made a fool of himself in high school. Turned out that Luffy had a history Nami had no knowledge of.

Her mother knew before she broke the news to her.

Just getting off her shift, she saw him coming in shackled and scared with dirt in his hair and she refused to see him in a cell; demanding to get his hands free and after allowing him to explain she advised that he called his dad and tell him everything.

Therefore, Luffy could only be two places: touching down on foreign soil or locked away at home. And Nami was tired of waiting.

* * *

Dragon removed his glasses to stare with reddened eyes in the direction of the front door. He needed coffee and to add fuel to the fire, they had a guest. Opening up he didn't expect it to be his son's girlfriend.

"Goodnight. Is Luffy home?"

"He is."

Nami's stiff shoulders loosened up.

"Can I see him?"

"No."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"He's grounded. No phone, no TV, no friends and no girlfriend."

Her teeth clenched.

"For how long?"

"That's for me to decide."

Nami now knew where Luffy got his stubbornness from.

"But Luffy was only-"

"I know what he did. He's lucky that the kid's parents didn't sue. We just have to help out with the medical fees. However, that still doesn't mean that Luffy shouldn't reflect on his actions."

"..."

"How's Bellemere doing?"

"She's fine."

"She did a good job helping you grow into who you are today. Luffy talks highly of you. It's unfortunate what happened but as his parent I know it's for the best.

Now go home. I'll let him know that you stopped by."

"Thank you."

"One more thing." The front door was half way shut creaking to a halt. "Wearing all black isn't safe attire at night, young lady. Be careful on your way back."

"I'll keep that in mind."

When the door finally clicked shut and Dragon was out of sight, Nami's heart raced in anticipation.

It was time to initiate the plan.

* * *

Like a princess stuck in a tower being held by the wicked witch, Luffy watched each day pass by waiting for his prince in shining armour. But this princess didn't need saving.

Already for bed with a full stomach, he snickered reading a comic he hid from his dad.

His attention was stolen as a rustling came from outside his open bedroom window but panicked at the knock at his door and seeing the knob turn.

He sprang into action and faced his dad smiling a little too wide. His fidgeting gave him away.

Dragon looked him dead in the eyes. "Hand it over."

Once received, Dragon perked Luffy's mood with the news of Nami's stopping by.

"Did she leave already?" said Luffy wishing that he would be spared just 12 seconds with her. He didn't let his friends see him so he hoped that Nami was an exception.

"She did. You're still grounded."

"But dad..."

"No buts."

"Can I at least call her?"

Luffy already knew the answer to that but he was desperate.

* * *

Walking back to his office, Dragon's eyes twitched hearing a crash and a muffled cry coming from his son's room and was nagged with worry at the silence that followed.

"Luffy..." he knocked. "Is everything all right in there?"

"Everything's okay dad. I just tripped over something."

Dragon pinched his nose and went ahead grumbling about a nagging need for coffee. He had a lot of work to do.

The thudding in Luffy's chest slowed as the sound of footsteps went farther and farther away.

Taking a seat on the floor, the same figure that came climbing through his window earlier crawled out from under the bed. Orange waves of hair pooled out from under her hoodie; staring into the eyes of the one person she wanted so badly to see.

She didn't know what the hell got into her to do something so stupid. She had made a grave mistake.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

"That was close."

What if things turned out for the worst? What if she got caught and made Luffy get into even more trouble than he bargained for? What if this time he really got sent away? And it would all be her fault.

It was a brilliant plan at first- just needed to check up on him to see how he was and to high-tail it out of there. But just when she thought that luck was on her side, she lost her footing and tripped.

"Nami?"

"I'm so sorry," she said standing up but Luffy held her back, gently pulling her back down to him. There was little resistance on her part and as soon as she settled down between his knees, he put his arms around her. Having no idea what she was apologizing for, he smiled deciding that it didn't matter.

Nami on the other hand was stiff with shock. This was their first real hug and she was 100% sure that the chill that went up and down her spine earlier left her entire skin rough with goosebumps. She hated how easily he caught her off-guard.

"How dare you, Luffy."

Luffy flinched and grew even more confused when she leaned her head side his and firmly grasped his shoulders; her arms interlocked around him.

Now that he'd hugged her like this where was she to find the desire to leave now?

"I missed you," she said.

And Luffy chuckled quietly because he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I missed you too."

Nami sighed and turned her face in his neck, her fingers gripping onto his shirt.

"Nami..."

"Mm?"

"About the other day-"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Luffy."

"But I want to."

Nami blinked awake from her state of bliss and found his expression serious yet unsure.

Flashbacks of Bellamy coming up to Nami and pulling her away made him upset again.

She resisted and when Bellamy saw that she was reaching out to that first year, he wanted so badly to strike her. She made a fool of him in front of the whole team- quitting on the spot. When trying to get her to reconsider, she flat out walked out the room. But before he could teach her some manners, the world shrouded with darkness.

Luffy took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Ever since that day, he couldn't erase the look she gave him- a mixture of confusion, relief and fear.

Nami placed a hand at the back of his neck.

"I don't need an apology Luffy. The person you should be apologizing to is Bellamy."

Luffy nodded in understanding- after all he did put him in the ICU- but heard Nami click her tongue.

"I take that back. That bastard deserved it after what he did to you. If this had gone on for any longer, you would've been in his shoes right now.

Despite everything that happened, all you tried to do was help me." Her eyes lowered. "So thank you."

Nami closed the distance between them resuming the moment and Luffy embraced her breathing in her scent and exhaling what felt like a huge burden.

"I was so scared when they came to take you away. I didn't know what to do. Seriously thought that I was never going to see you again."

Luffy rubbed her back and she relaxed against him. He didn't like worrying her.

"Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that I'll never hurt you."

"I know."

She trusted him. He held her like she was treasure. In his arms she was safe.

Soon laughter bubbled forth pass Luffy's lips and he planted one of his gifts on her cheek. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling right now but it was somewhere along the lines of elation.

A second gift was planted close to the first and he failed to notice how hot her skin had grown. Moving on to the second cheek, he dumped three more of his gifts smiling to himself like an artist proud of his work.

"What's with all the kisses, Luffy?"

He shrugged. "Do you want me to stop?"

No answer came and she closed her eyes leaning into the sixth planted above her brows.

Nami was slowly losing strength in her limbs. Luffy was driving her crazy and he didn't even know it.

But the idiot decided to ruin the moment by tickling her sides and Nami slapped a hand so fast over her mouth to suppress the giggles but he didn't stop there; taking the little sound that escaped as a sign to continue.

He was now on her ribs and Nami launched forward burying her face deep in his shoulder.

'Shishishishishi'

"Stop." Her tone was deadly buffered by restrained laughter.

What the heck was he thinking? Was he trying to get them in trouble?

Alas, his hands found way under her arms and Nami released the ugliest, loudest laugh.

Both freezed; eyes widening to the size of plates. Holding their breath for 3 minutes tops they waited for the sound of footfall but it never came.

Downstairs, Dragon had fallen fast asleep in his spin chair snoring as loud as his old man. Not even an earthquake was going to wake him up at this point. His untouched once steaming cup of coffee now stood cold on his desk.

They wilted in relief and Nami slapped Luffy's arm.

"Idiot. What gives?"

He still had the nerve to smile as if he didn't almost win them first-class tickets to the gallows.

"I just wanted to hear you laugh again." 'Shishishishishi' "By the way, that was cute."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nami blushed flustered. Didn't even know that she was capable of making such a sound.

She invited another one of his hugs struggling to find a reason to leave. She had overstayed her welcome but there was no other place in existence she'd rather be.

"Maybe I should go now..." she said.

The hold around her weakened for a split second then tightened again.

"Stay a little bit longer, please."

It had been so lonely being stuck in the house for the majority of the time and he wanted to savour the moment with Nami. He wasn't sure when he was going to see her again.

Nami nodded, a smile present please on her face.

Giving his room a once over she observed that it was neat and clean- little did she know that that it was a result of boredom on Luffy's part. His room didn't look like this a couple of hours ago.

She found herself blinking slowly; visions of her mum flashed randomly in her mind and her lips tugged even more to the corners of her face. She was being lulled to sleep but then came a tug on her hair and Nami was now wide awake.

She had washed her hair before leaving home and choosing to brush it later, stuffed it all in her hoodie. Didn't even bother smoothing it down and now that hood was off by some magical force and Nami paled imagining just how frizzy her hair looked and now Luffy was now playing in it!

His fingers caught on another tangle and Nami retracted and attempted to replace the beast back under its hiding place but her heart skipped a beat when Luffy combed away her bangs; sweeping the tendrils behind her ear.

"Your hair's so soft and pretty, Nami." Her curls were his favourite.

Nami sweat-dropped recalling that she hadn't even put a drop of product in it either.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

His fingers were trapped again and Nami wondered why he said what he did with such an honest face.

"I've been thinking about getting it straightened permanently."

Her hair was high maintenance and she always fancied the thought of gliding her fingers right through it without having to worry about the knots.

"Why would you want to do that?" Luffy said bringing her hair up between them towards his nose. Even her hair smelled pretty. Like orange blossoms on a warm day. "It's perfect."

Nami blushed and fell utterly in love with her crown. The compliments growing up made her roll her eyes but hearing such sweet words coming from her boyfriend made her feel extra special.

"You know, Luffy..." Nami shifted to the side and rested on the hard of his collar. Luffy now cradled her and she nodded to herself. This position was a lot more comfortable. Her back was beginning to hurt.

Stealing a glance, Nami saw Luffy brush away the raven hair that had fallen in his vision and she couldn't pull her eyes away; blinking only when he pressed a kiss to her skin closest to his lips and Nami's cheeks glowed red. Continuing her tale, he rested his chin in her hair.

"Nojiko and I were talking the other day about what you would say to someone close to you who woke up with no recollection of who they were."

"Someone close to me?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe what she said she'd tell me..." she trailed off. Luffy was deep in thought.

"I know what I'd tell you, Nami." The question was easy as pie and he grinned waiting for her to beg for the answer. Nami was on the brink of her patience.

"What would you tell me?"

"First I'll let you know your name. 'Nami'. It's a pretty name so you should know that first of all. Names are important. And I'll even tell you the meaning too. It means 'wave'."

"How did you-"

"I looked it up a while ago."

"..."

"I'll tell you about Nojiko; your sister who looks out for you no matter what and Bellemere- I'll have to tell you about Bellemere. You'll hate me if I didn't. That's the name of your mum. You love her lots. I'd know because you talk about her whenever you get the chance. She's the one who gave you a home to call your own. And the amount of opportunities she had let slip by willfully- she did that to raise you and to be the best mum she could be. She loves you."

Nami laced her fingers with his. Silent tears escaped like thieves out her eyes.

"Say that again, please. One more time."

"She loves you."

A smile was summoned and she hungered for more.

"What else?"

"I'd tell you about yourself. You're a good person with a big heart. And even though there are certain things you'd like to change about yourself, I wouldn't dare tell you but I'll be there to help you appreciate them all because without them, you won't be Nami.

Your hopes, your dreams, your secrets, I'd tell you all that I know... But I don't know all there is to know about you so maybe I'm not the right person to ask."

Nami entertained the thought of living in his arms forever. She freed her hand and explored the hair at his nape.

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Telling you is one thing but I'd rather prove myself to you and I wouldn't care how long it'll take. I'll help you remember again."

She lifted her head and showed her smile and Luffy saw a change in her eyes.

The administrations on his neck moved in a circular pattern and his eyes slipped shut as shivers went all the way down to his toes. Only opening them again when he felt something warm and buttery soft press against his cheek.

Nami's attention was shamelessly on his parted lips before addressing his bewilderment.

The girl he falls in love with is going to be the luckiest girl alive.

She mustered enough willpower to pull herself away, standing to stretch hearing her bones crack and didn't miss the look Luffy sent her way like she'd taken away his favourite toy.

Coming to think of it, she never got to tell him Nojiko's answer. Not that it mattered. It was a load of bull anyway.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. I've got school in the morning."

"But... How's everyone?"

"They're fine. Just worried about you but that's natural. You'll be back soon, right?"

"Yeah. Tell them hi for me and that I'm doing okay."

"Will do."

"What about Mr. Brook?"

Nami had given herself the unnecessary task of bringing the poor retired musician groceries every week. The guy dedicated most of his life to his music and womanizing that he never got around to having kids. And most of his close friends were long dead.

Living with the guilt that she had made him lose his job, Nami was glad that she was able to help him in whatever way she could. Luffy had been accompanying her every Friday to his retirement home ever since.

"He's doing well. Said to bring you along during my next visit."

"You went without me?"

"Yup."

"No fair, Nami." Luffy was close to the music teacher and always looked forward to the visits. Mr. Brook was a living legend and if you pardon his perverted nature and staggering age, he was actually young at heart with one of the best personalities you'd ever come across in your lifetime.

Luffy had more questions about the outside world.

"Are you really leaving now?"

"Yes Luffy."

"Are you sure?"

Nami stepped back. He tried reaching for her a second time and she was confident that if he were to touch her again she wouldn't know what to do.

"Would you be coming tomorrow?"

For someone who was grounded, he sure sounded hopeful and Nami was no fool. She chose life.

"In your dreams, Luffy."

She went the same way she came without a goodbye. But she did leave a gift of her own which Luffy caged over his hot cheek.

And that was strangely enough.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Luffy's doing okay. Said to tell you guys hi."

Everyone around the table heads snapped up like well timed bombs looking at Nami who picked up the veggies that had fallen out her tuna-fish sandwich and replacing them before taking one big bite. It was good. Kind of matched her mood.

"You got to see him?" Usopp couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah."

Nami sucked on her juice pouch and looked them all in the eye like it was no big deal.

"But he's grounded. We went to his house right after school yesterday. His dad wouldn't let us see him no matter how hard we tried."

Nami side-eyed Zoro who was fast asleep having already eaten. She had a bone to pick with him for scaring her like that but decided on a second thought to let it slide.

"I have my ways."

"You're so lucky, Nami." Chopper said, stars replacing his eyes.

"Is that idiot eating properly?"

Sanji hated when all the food he prepared for Luffy stayed there and got cold. They hadn't heard a word from him since that day and his dad proved to be the stingiest person alive.

"He looked fine to me."

"That's good." Sanji never told anyone but he was smoking more than usual.

"Luffy always gets us so worried. The guy's too reckless but I don't blame him for what happened. What that jerk did was uncalled for," said Usopp slurping up his noodles. Just the thought of what Luffy endured was enough to put him in a sour mood.

"Enough of that," Nami wiped dressing off the side of her chin with a napkin. "Have you confessed to Kaya as yet?"

Usopp almost choked and blushed so bright that Nami was certain he could glow in the dark. Everyone catching on laughed at this already knowing the answer. For someone who kept denying having zero romantic interest in their childhood friend, Usopp was a terrible actor. They all saw right through him like glass.

"Haha. Real funny guys."

Even Zoro cracked a smile presumably now awake.

 **"Whore!"**

Nami's smile washed away and she looked hard at the crumbs on her plate. If she ignored them long enough they'll go away.

A group of guys chortled in the background slapping at their knees giving each other high fives but had shut up real quick picking up on the deadly aura directed their way.

They swallowed and before their fight-or-flight response could kick in Usopp pulled his arm back already firing stones from his slingshot, seamlessly knocking the ring leader hard between the eyes. They ran away with their tails between their legs. It was a good thing he did cause Sanji was this close to asking the marimo to hold him back from tearing them apart.

"Why do you make them call you names, Nami?" Chopper asked.

"They're just names. It doesn't bother me." Nami tried assuring him with a smile but Zoro didn't believe a word.

"Stop lying to yourself. It may not hurt that bad now but there's gonna be a time when you'll reach your limit."

Zoro disliked that about strong people. He's seen her stand up to bullies for fellow students and give the victims a listening ear but when the tables turn she still upheld that strong persona. It was almost sad.

"We know that it bothers you, Nami-san."

"I said it doesn't."

"But it does," Zoro pressed.

"..."

Nami gave in like a tough wall with questionable foundation. She sat in silence but they waited for her to say something- anything.

"Sometimes... sometimes it really hurts. And I want it all to stop but it'll take time.

Chopper gave her a side hug and Nami wasn't going to lie, it made her feel better.

"You don't have to do it all alone, Nami."

"Yeah. You have us."

Sanji crumbled his foil and recovered his food container.

"Maybe you shouldn't sit with us anymore, Nami-san. It might give people the wrong idea."

"If a pervert like you didn't sit here, ero cook, that can be taken care of."

"What was that?!"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Bring it!"

The two hotheads were silenced not with Nami's fists but her laughter.

She was worried for them at first thinking that they wouldn't be the same without Luffy- the glue that stuck them all together and insisted on eating with them solely for that reason but their bonds didn't weaken one bit and she genuinely enjoyed their company.

"Luffy's so fortunate to have you guys as his friends. Thanks for making me feel a little better."

"What are you talking about, Nami?" Usopp said. Zoro completed his train of thought.

"We're your friends too and it's our job to take care and look out for each other. That's what friends do."

Nami didn't know what spirit possessed her classmate's body but what he said made her heart swell in her chest. It was a great feeling knowing who your real friends were. They were the kind you wanted to cherish for a long, long time. Even forever.

* * *

Two days came and went and Nami was proud of her self control until-

"Hey Nami-"

Nojiko barged into Nami's room and found her pushing her arms through her black hoodie; hair tied up and eyes wide open like a kid caught with her hands half-way out of the cookie jar.

"Going somewhere?"

"I-I ... What is it that you want?"

"Just wanted to ask if you've seen my black hair-tie. You know, the one with the little red strawberries."

"On the table by the couch."

"Thanks."

Now about to excuse herself, Nami had a request.

"Can I bunk with you tonight?"

Nojiko raised brows at this. Last time they've had a sleep over was Nami's last year in middle school.

"Sure."

Nojiko left and Nami wriggled off her jacket and tossed it back in her closet. Didn't know what the hell she was doing.

Slipping on her pajamas she grabbed her pillow reaching up to rid her hair of the hurried bun. Her eyes stared at her feet and she hugged her pillow close to her chest becoming bottled up with this dreadful feeling of sadness.

Nojiko was at her desk when Nami wandered in; closing her book on unfinished homework no doubt.

"Aren't you gonna finish that?" Nami felt a dip in the mattress. "It's okay if you stay up. The light doesn't bother me."

At the same time the light switched off and cool air tickled Nami's legs as Nojiko climbed under the covers.

"I can do it later. Right now my sister needs me."

Bellemere was working late that evening and Nojiko didn't mind being a substitute. Nami is and forever will be the baby of the family.

Before Nami could bite back with a stubborn remark, Nojiko wrapped an arm around now snug against her and on her head she placed hers- orange mixing with purple.

"Nojiko?"

"Hm?"

"..."

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah..."

"You can't stop thinking about him, huh?"

"I'm trying," Nami said but she couldn't get the idiot off her mind. She grew worried for herself. Wondering if it was normal to think about someone as much as she thought about Luffy.

"Do you think I'm weird?"

"Yup."

Nami's mouth pressed in a fine line. She should have known better.

"I wanted to see him again."

To hear his voice again; to touch him again; to feel his butterfly kisses scattered about her skin. She hated how impatient she was.

"Give it time. Imagine how he's feeling. Dying to get back to his old life again; to see his friends; dying to see you. Nothing lasts forever. You of all people should know that."

"Do you think I'll see him again soon?"

"Yeah." Nojiko yawned. "Maybe sooner than you think. Now be quiet and get some rest."

It was pushing 10:30 and the fog lifted revealing a smile.

The hold around her waist went loose and love burst in Nami's chest recalling what Luffy said about her very sister. He was spot on.

Everyone thought that Nojiko was cool. They told Nami that she won the sister lottery but they didn't know how much of a lazy slob her sister was who meddled a bit too much in her privacy and always knew the best ways to annoy her but Nami wouldn't trade her in for anyone or anything else in the world.

* * *

"Aren't you ready as yet? You're going to make us late!"

Nami shared the dining table with her mum looking at Nojiko with disbelief as she walked by without her uniform blouse she had yet to iron munching on a granola bar yawning in the process sending a glare her sister's way who missed it- her nose delved in her text studying for a test she claimed she forgot to study for.

Only one of them got a good night's sleep. Nami had pulled all the covers away last night and Nojiko was surprised she awoke this morning having thought she would have died in her sleep because of the cold. Her sister had an iron grip and her body heat provided very little comfort through the night.

Nami was beyond upset. Now on the step tapping her fingers on her arm as she crammed. They could have left 10 minutes ago if only Nojiko hadn't gone back inside to look for her pencil case she swore she forgot in the bathroom.

School was starting any time now and it'll be close to impossible to catch a bus.

Nojiko suddenly appeared behind her flicking hair over her shoulders without a care in the world.

"You did that on purpose."

"Who me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nojiko smirked behind her back. Revenge was sweet. They would still make it for assembly but they were going to miss the register; tarnishing Nami's good record.

Success.

"Did you remember to lock the door?"

Bellemere was long gone after breakfast, Genzo a close neighbour of theirs picked her up and Nami regretted dismissing the thought of abandoning her sister.

"Shit. I forgot."

They were blocks away and Nami rolled her eyes but narrowed them seeing that her sister had stuck her tongue out with the most annoying look on her face.

"Kidding."

How Nami wished she had a pair of scissors.

Walking on, Nami took note that Nojiko had her eyes on someone up ahead and had been quiet for some time now.

"Isn't that Luffy?"

Nami almost looked and turned the next page. She didn't have time for silly games.

"I'm not bluffing. That seriously looks like him."

This time Nami did look- now fully alert- eyes searching through the small crowd of people standing on her toes till she found him. A boy dressed in uniform; crazy, wind-blown tossed about hair with that care-free walk of his. His collar at the back was crooked- just like how Luffy always had it and Nami with hope burning in her chest discarded her book in her sister's clumsy hands and ran after him calling his name.

How relieved and over the moon she was when he stood bone still. Her throat stung and as soon as their eyes met, Nami didn't give him a chance to react, glomping him like her life depended on it.

"Nami?"

"Idiot."

'Shishishishi'

Nami's day was made. Seeing him again so soon was the last thing she expected to happen and she was no longer mad about being late for school. What was school anyway? At the moment it didn't matter. Not when Luffy held her so tightly to the point she fought to breathe. Not when he smiled for her brighter than a star-lit sky. He was here again for her to have and to hold. What else could she want more?

It didn't matter.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thanks for your reads and reviews and love for this fanfic! Finishing it next year cause I have more story ideas I'm dying to write and I don't fancy the thought of having multiple projects.**

 **Chapter 14 was confusing to some so if you don't know what Bellamy almost did to Nami please have a look at the rewrite (not rewriting the entire chapter. Just that particular part.).**

 **Happy New Year and don't forget to smile no matter your situation (a cut from Oda-kun's quote. The man's a born genius! Seriously.).**

 **Awsme Grl still loves feedback. It gives her reason to keep going.**

 **All the best to all of us. Remember to live in the present and to screw worrying and to do what's best for you and those close to you. Do all things in love. You won't go wrong.**


	16. Chapter 16

The hype of the reunion with the rest of the guys was short-lived. Luffy knew that they were happy to see him again but exam season was in full swing and the attention was in the text books. The air reeked of old musty pages.

Bored, he turned to next chapter, casually glancing up to find Nami dipping her head back in her notes.

"Were you guys always this boring?" he asked slumping down resting his head in his arms.

Break time was occupied with studying more than eating and everyone was being too quiet for comfort. Their table was usually the loudest and the most fun.

"Unless you want repeat a grade, Luffy you're free to do whatever the hell you want," Sanji remarked. The others agreed.

This term's exams according to the teachers were going to be challenging and that had put everyone, even the slackers on edge. Not that Luffy cared. He made good use of his time away and actually preferred studying at home. School was just one of the places where he had the opportunity to hang out with his friends.

Nami sat beside him and her lack of attention was equally frustrating if not more. Everyone was so serious.

"Hey Nami," he said hopeful. Big sunny smile on his face.

"Can't. Busy."

"But I didn't say anything as yet."

"You're disturbing the rest of us, Luffy." Usopp grew tired of reading the same sentence over and over again. He could really do without the distraction.

"Fine."

Luffy deflated again, mind wondering if his dad remembered to collect his phone from his office at work. Nami's lone hand was a new interest and his inched closer but she moved it away, gathering her notes replacing them in her bag. It felt like a part of him died on the inside.

"Going already?"

Nami had to collect a letter in the secretary's office concerning her upcoming visit to that university she got accepted to.

"Now's a good time. I don't want to be late for class."

"But..." Luffy said but was at an all-time loss for words. The time they had together always seemed so short.

Nami sat down again waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind but he turned away.

"Never mind." He gave up. Was even contemplating a nap. Maybe by the time he woke up things would go back to normal.

A squeeze came on his shoulder followed by the press of soft lips side his cheek. The collective gasps from his friends didn't go unnoticed. Zoro on the other hand wanted to gorge his eyes out.

Nami smiled. "Cheer up. Seeing you down like this doesn't suit you."

She waved goodbye to everyone and when she was out of sight all eyes turned to Luffy.

Sanji sighed accepting defeat and Chopper still had his eyes covered being super embarrassed to see the public display.

Usopp closed his hanging jaw and cleared his throat.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Luffy?" he teased.

There was definitely something different between them. Even the way they looked at each other was different and he believed that there was more to it than meets the eye.

Luffy ignored him- that's what it looked like but his friend had his mind on other matters.

A random smile grew on his face and he appeared to be fitting back in his skin again. Then he caught onto the stares.

"What? Did you say something, Usopp?"

Luffy was still the same oblivious idiot.

Usopp brushed it off with a smile and changed the topic. If Kaya did something like that, he'd be on the floor dying from a heart attack. It was a wonder how well Luffy kept his composure.

"You and Nami really like each other, huh Luffy?" asked Chopper. That was a bold move and it must've meant that Nami liked him a whole lot.

"Yeah. We do." Luffy grinned then proceeded to ask about the notes he had missed out on. Exams were just around the corner and he wanted to be ready.

* * *

"Whoa-ho-ho!" said Luffy as Sanji placed a plate in front of him stacked to the very top with juicy meat.

It was a welcome back gift and it was all Sanji's idea. The old geezer was out of town and he had the kitchen to himself using whatever ingredients he pleased. It was the perfect chance and time since the restaurant wasn't that busy this afternoon. He also wanted to show off his new skills. Since Luffy was gone, he got way better than he was before and the satisfied cries of the guy he chose to follow had proven it a success.

Luffy and the others melted at the taste. They loved coming to the Baratie. It was hands-down the best place to eat in town. It was however Nami's first time. The fanciness astounded her and Sanji's cooking did not disappoint.

"You're the best Sanji!" said Luffy between bites. He couldn't be happier and the chef basked in the praise.

The staff frowned at the out-of-place high school students but they could do little about it. They were friends of Sanji's and even though the head chef didn't show it, he favoured the aspiring cook and made him get away with quite a lot.

The guys brought up stories of the latest happenings at school that Luffy had missed out on. Usopp claimed Bellamy's friends came seeking revenge and that he took them all out with a hand tied behind his back. Not one was left standing.

Chopper and Luffy believed every word. Nami didn't bother throwing dirt in his fire. Usopp would always be Usopp. Fibs were a part of his very being.

She of course sat next to Luffy. A spot she had earned and everyone acknowledged. Zoro had put up a fight at times but it was nothing a few hits over the head couldn't fix.

Nami sipped on the drink she ordered which she ended up sharing with Luffy scolding him when he spoke with his mouth full and graciously taking whatever he offered.

"It's good, right Nami?"

"Mhmm."

Sanji gushed and made her order whatever she wanted off the menu. He was a slave to the ladies. Every wish was his command.

Everyone else wanted the same treatment but Sanji ignored them; quieting their protests when he threatened to kick them out. That had sure put them in their place.

When Nami excused herself to use the restroom, Luffy left the busy table and soon went after her. Zoro looked on having already made up with the first year he called friend (he bought him lunch) but there was some unfinished business and he left it all up to Luffy. If anyone could make the witch open up, it would be him.

Nami reached for the toilet paper but paused in her pursuit after hearing what seemed to be her boyfriend's voice outside her stall.

"You done in there, Nami?"

"Please don't tell me that's you, Luffy."

"Yeah. It's me."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A while."

Heat radiated off her cheeks.

"Get out."

"What? Why?"

"For the love of God, Luffy. You can't be in here. This is the girl's bathroom!"

"But-"

Right on time, two women walked in and screamed lifting their handbags in the air and chased the intruder out. It happened so fast and Nami slapped her forehead in exasperation. What did he expect was going to happen?

She went looking for him with a huff very annoyed finding him leaning against the wall sporting a small red bruise near his temple.

"There you are, Nami."

"What's gotten in to you? You could've given somebody the wrong idea."

"Forget about that. I wanted to talk to you."

"Couldn't it wait?"

"I wanted to as soon as possible- we didn't have anytime alone today so I figured-"

"What is it then?" Whatever it was, it must be important. He had to promise her however not to pull a stunt like that ever again.

"Zoro said that you were having some trouble with some people at school and that they were saying mean things about you."

"Eh?"

Nami blinked. She told all of them -Zoro included- not to say a word of it to Luffy and that bastard...

She mustered up a smile but there was a tightness in her brows.

"Everything's fine, Luffy. Let's go back to the others." She was itching to give Zoro a piece of her mind but Luffy wasn't done.

"Are you sure, Nami? I can help-"

"Look Luffy, even though I'm cute," Luffy nodded face serious," and delicate," He sweat-dropped,"I don't need a bodyguard. I can take good care of myself and I don't need your help. Don't worry about it."

Honestly, the jabs had all reduced to a whopping 3% since his return. She could handle it.

Nami expected him to smile as big as the moon and dismiss the matter completely but he looked back at her with this frown growing deeper and deeper by the second.

"We're friends, aren't we? So why am I not allowed to worry about you?"

Nami's heart stinged and she faltered searching her mind for the right words to say.

"You're taking this the wrong way."

I'm not. Am I wrong for wanting to help you?"

"Everything that has happened is not your fault, Luffy. And I want you to understand that."

"I do but you're going through a hard time and I want to be here for you."

A large crack was now in the wall that guarded her heart and Nami's eyes glossed over hating how sickeningly sweet he was. The rumours though dying had gotten worse over time and although she was coping, she had no one to spill her innermost thoughts. Nojiko had told her to ignore them but here was Luffy offering his whole self to her in the best way ever. He wanted to make her problems few and who wouldn't want that?

"You sure? I mean it's a lot..."

"I am."

A smile itched at her face.

* * *

Initially she planned on leaving the group early to give herself an early start on studying but she stayed back. And when it was just them, Nami told Luffy everything and he listened- really listened and her troubles were reduced to nothing but a distant memory. She would have never believed he would have the patience but he had once again proved her wrong. She was truly grateful.

He made her feel like the Nami she knew who could take on the world. He was perfection in a bottle; her knight in shining armour. Was there for her like he said and for him she wanted to do the same.

They were already on route to home and Nami paused when those very thoughts went through her mind. The crescent of her lips fell flat and she watched him walk further and further away. Just a few steps more and he'll reach the corner then he'll be gone.

Looking off in the distance, she watched a bird take flight having no interest in looking back and without notice, Luffy was back again grazing her fingers with his, engulfing her hand with tender warmth.

She stared at the union and lifted a smiling face to match his.

It was inarguable. Monkey D. Luffy was far too precious for this world.

* * *

i

i

i

Thanks for the ride home, Genzo," said Bellemere gathering her groceries and unbuckling her seat-belt.

He had been a huge lifesaver ever since she lost her bus pass two years ago. Had gotten a replacement but Genzo never gave her the chance to use it, driving her wherever she needed to go.

"All the money I have saved, there must be a way I can repay you."

"No need."

"That's too bad cause I came up with the perfect exchange."

"What's that?"

"My b-o-d-y."

Genzo's face became an erupting volcano while she laughed and laughed showing not a single ounce of shame. She was a mother of two teenage daughters for crying out loud. She had used that same line too many times and he could never get used to it. Who could blame him? Bellemere was as some would say, 'a sight for sore eyes'.

At the same time, they heard a melody of familiar laughter and Genzo saw a boy with uncombed hair with his arms jotted out in front of him. He was uneasy and when Genzo saw what caught his attention, a lump formed at the back of his throat and his jaw threatened to drop off its hinges. Meanwhile, Bellemere sweat-dropped wondering what mischief her daughter was up to now.

"This isn't funny, Nami," said Luffy growing more and more frustrated by the minute. "What if you fall?"

The side walk had a wall which she chose to balance on route to her house but when it came to the rise she kept going. Not even Luffy's hand could reach her and she loved the panic dancing wild in his eyes.

She moved her feet closer to the edge and Luffy frowned hopping from one leg to the next.

"Catch me."

"Wha-?"

Without warning, she jumped and with a quick step forward, Luffy caught her in mid-air resting her carefully on stable ground. Breathing at a pace that mimicked his racing heart.

As he was about to question her and beg her not to do anything stupid like that ever again, she surrounded arms around his neck and giggled merrily in his ears. And earlier thoughts of worry and anger dissipated in thin air.

There were random moments similar to this where she was different. Bubbly, daring and carefree, a side he'd never seen her show to anyone but him.

Not only was she magic but she was a mystery too. The biggest mystery he had ever come across and she was doing more than making his head hurt. He was all over the place when it came to her.

"Baka-Nami," he whined, voice small and defeated.

Her fit gradually died down and she smiled, eyes closed, pressing herself more into him feeling the strength of his arms hug her back.

Genzo's knuckles turned paper-white form his grip on the steering wheel.

Just who the hell was that kid?

 **To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

It was approaching 5:00pm and Nami walked home with a smile on her face so naturally sweet it would make a criminal cry.

Genzo was outside watering his lawn and stopped his whistling upon seeing her passing by. She was as cute as ever but he couldn't recall the last time she looked so happy.

Curiosity got the best of him and he called her over searching his pockets for a stick of gum he was saving for later.

i

i

Nami blew a bubble the size of a grapefruit and smiled up at the man who helped her mum countless times. He was like a dad looking out for her family in any way he could. A man very dear to her heart.

"I made a friend today."

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Not her. He's a boy."

Genzo choked on his spit.

Nami grinned so bright he had to shield his eyes away.

"He's got black spiky hair like this."

She waved all 10 of her fingers behind her head and Genzo nodded to himself. This was extremely normal for kids her age. Heck, he even had one growing up.

"Oh I get it. He's imaginary."

"He is not!" Nami stamped her feet and puffed out her cheeks.

"Let me guess, he has big eyes and huge teeth."

"You're right!" The curve that went away from her lips returned. "His smile is warm like the sun and when he smiles his eyes close like this."

Nami smiled a smile so adorable, Genzo wanted to weed his garden of all its plants; flowers and all.

"Luffy's pretty amazing too."

"Luffy?"

"Yeah. That's what he calls himself." She put her hands out in front of her waving them about this way and that continuing her explanation. "He can climb trees better and faster than any cat I know and he's pretty good on the monkey bars."

"Sounds like you two had a lot of fun."

Nami's heart fluttered about her chest recalling the fresh memories. Her short orange hair tickled her neck. She was still giddy and her face hurt from smiling so much but that was the least of her worries. Meeting Luffy was like finding lost treasure.

"We did. But Luffy can be pretty stupid too. We went somewhere and he got us lost. It was a good thing I was able to find our way back but it wasn't easy. And he got me mad a few times but he always knows what to say to make me feel better again. He's the best."

i

i

i

Genzo glared at the retreating back of the boy who had the balls to place his grubby hands all over Bellemere's daughter. The same little girl he helped raise all these years.

He thought about the many things he could do to him but was distracted by a knock on his car door and a beaming all grown up Nami was now perched on the passenger seat's window.

"Good afternoon Genzo."

Her father figure grumbled a reply and Nami tilted her head wondering why he was so blue.

"Who was that?"

Bellemere had already long disappeared inside to catch her show before it started. She didn't have time to stick around for introductions.

"That's Luffy, my boyfriend."

The colour drained from Genzo's face.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah. That's him."

"I thought he was imaginary. Didn't you say he went away?"

"What gave you that idea?" Nami was actually super impressed that he remembered.

"He did go away but he's back now."

"How old are you Nami?"

"17."

"You're too young to be dating. Didn't your mum tell you to wait till you're 30?"

Nami laughed. 30 was a stretch. And about boys and dating, Bellemere didn't stay on the topic for long. She gave her daughters way too much freedom and they made good use of it.

"Are you serious about this boy? How long do you expect the relationship to last?"

Nami's smile fell away and words struggled to leave her open mouth.

Whatever her answer was it would have to wait. Genzo had fish to fry. He turned his key in the ignition and revved the gas. He knew about boys and how easily they broke girls' hearts.

He gritted his teeth apparently looking too far into the future.

"How about I do you the favour and run the brat over." He mentally promised to make it quick. The guy wouldn't feel a thing.

"You can't!" said Nami taken back that Genzo would dare do such a thing.

"Why not?"

He shrunk back into his leather chair seeing her expression. Had never seen her so mad.

"I'll never forgive you."

"Teenage boys only want one thing and one thing only."

"Luffy's not like that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's the nicest, most thoughtful person I know and I will not let you talk badly about him. I won't stand for it."

As a man pushing 50, Genzo felt like a kid again being scolded for his actions and the first thing that came to mind was to apologize but Nami didn't give him the chance- leaving him alone to drown in guilt.

But that was short-lived.

He straightened his hat and let the shadow fall over his eyes and reversed out the driveway speeding down the road.

All he had to do was prove her wrong.

* * *

The truck came to a stop and Genzo looked up and down the conjoining streets in hopes to find the young man.

He didn't plan on running him over so no worries. He just wanted to have a little word with him, that's all.

Luffy about to open the gates to his home took notice of the strange behaviour and revealed himself, walking casually over. Genzo couldn't be more pleased. Things just got a whole lot easier.

"Can I help you? Are you lost?"

He was just as Nami described with his big eyes and teeth. Looked so innocent but Genzo convinced himself that he was anything but. Kids nowadays were notorious actors.

Luffy's eyes trailed up the man's hat as the pinwheel standing at the summit spun proudly in the wind and Genzo caught the upturn of lips.

Kids picked fun at it all the time and it wouldn't surprise him if this kid wasn't an exception.

"You're Genzo, right?"

"That's right and I'm here to-"

"Nami talks about you sometimes. You're kind of like her dad."

Genzo's face flushed out loud.

"That's none of your business, kid... What else did she say about me?"

"All nice things. I can tell that she respects you. Thanks for looking out for her."

The kid wasn't half bad. Now Genzo was beginning to really feel sorry.

"Monkey D. Luffy. That's my name. Nice to meet you."

Genzo awkwardly shook the teen's hand. Whoever the kid's parents were spent close attention to his manners. He'd give him that.

His spiky hair was distracting. He wondered if he owned a comb.

"I have a question for you, ossan." Genzo's eyes twitched. "What kind of flowers do Nami like?"

His round eyes stared blankly back and it was low-key giving Genzo the creeps.

"Never thought about asking her?"

"Yeah but that would ruin the surprise."

Nami liked flowers. Luffy knew that much after how she would break her neck as they pass the flower shop after school. He planned on asking Bellemere or even Nojiko but figured that Genzo would know. If he remembered well, Nami did say that he liked gardening.

"And what do you plan on getting in return?"

Genzo thought he had him by the horns but Luffy didn't hesitate. His answer was short and clear.

"Nothing. I want it to be a surprise so Nami wouldn't owe me anything."

The old man narrowed his eyes clearly not buying it.

"It's just that..." Luffy broke eye contact and scratched his head. "I just want to see her happy and smiling. Because... Nami's smile is the cutest I've ever seen in the whole entire world!"

Genzo had to dress back genuinely alarmed at Luffy's newfound enthusiasm and firm gaze.

"Only in the entire world?"

"The entire universe!"

Genzo grinned skinning a row of yellowish brown teeth. Now they were talking. He couldn't agree more.

He unlocked the doors and Luffy looked on curiously.

"Get in kid."

"Where are we going?" Luffy was already halfway in.

"Out of town for a bit. I know where we can find a sunflower patch."

The cold was sweeping in but there should be a few sunflowers left and he knew just the spot. Nami loved going to see them as a little girl.

"Sunflowers, huh?" Luffy gleamed in excitement deep in thought and he bounced his feet in anticipation. He couldn't wait.

Genzo's pinwheel whirled around and around-an instrument he used to make Nami smile as a baby since Bellemere accused him of having a scary face, The first time he wore it, Nami's smiles were like an angel's and he swore to protect her down to his grave.

"This ride isn't for free, kid."

"Oh really?"

"That's right. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"And if you were to ever break this promise, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill you."

Luffy sweat dropped.

"Don't ever take away Nami's smile."

* * *

The day opened up to a beautiful Saturday morning and although she felt like her insides were falling apart, Nami dragged herself out of bed, did her morning routine and crashed face first on her pillow.

Yes she was on the rag. It was shark week and if you haven't yet figured it out yet, it was that time of the month and Nami felt horrible.

She however did feel a whole lot better than she did an hour ago. Pain killers were a gift from God.

Now all she wanted was some rest and zero distractions.

Turning her head, a vase with 3 sunflowers came into sight. Luffy got them for her a while back. The petals were still a bright yellow but the stalk and leaves were beginning to brown. She loved them. He got her the biggest, most vibrant and she tried her hardest to keep them alive for as long as possible.

Genzo helped much to her surprise and she was delighted to see them get along. Smiling, her eyes slipped closed only to be disturbed by the one and only Nojiko.

"I'm going in town for my hair appointment. Can I get you anything?"

Nami already had her emergency stock of feminine products and chocolate so she was good. Honestly didn't even have an appetite. Bellemere had already left for work.

"No. Just leave me alone please." Right now alone time was essential.

"Suit yourself." Nojiko shrugged then she was gone.

A minute passed and her phone rang. It was Luffy.

She answered it pulling up her covers more over her wanting nothing more than sleep.

"Morning Nami." His voice was cheerful as ever.

"Hi Luffy."

"Can I come over?"

"Absolutely not."

"But I'm already here." Nami picked up the whine in his voice and to answer her fears, she heard the doorbell.

"Was that-"

"Yeah. That was me."

"I'm not well, Luffy. So please-"

In the phone she heard a door open and the next door she heard opening happened to be hers and she stared dumbfounded at her boyfriend who stared right back at her both with phones pressed to their ears. Worry plastered his face and Nami face palmed. Leave it to Nojiko to not lock the front door.

"What's wrong?"

He checked her forehead for a fever and asked her a few more questions like if she had a tummy ache, a headache or if she was having a bad day.

Nami wondered what solutions he had to those problems. It wouldn't surprise her if he suggested meat. If only things were that simple. Luffy was quite the doctor.

"I'm fine, Luffy."

"But you said you're not well."

"Because I'm not."

"Huh?" Her boyfriend scratched his head.

"Do you want some meat?"

Nami rolled her eyes and snorted. She knew it.

"No." She curled on her side facing away from him stifling a yawn.

Luffy saw and picked up the pack of sanitary napkins she left on her side table next to a glass of water studying it with great confusion; then a light bulb flickered on in his head.

"Oh I get it! You're on your mental- no messtual- mystery cycle, right?"

He remembered the topic in Biology class but clearly not so well and he blinked at how fast Nami grabbed the pack out his hand and stuff it in her drawer. Her secret was out and it irked her how Luffy was staring in awe like she was about to transform just like one of Franky's inventions.

All she wanted was to be left alone so she could bleed in peace. Was that too much to ask?

She ignored the question and settled back down in her previous position hoping that he'd get the message. But the thing with raging hormones is that you had to deal with conflicting thoughts and as much as she wanted him to go, a huge part of her wanted him to stay.

"What does it feel like?"

"A slow but painful death."

"Woah."

'Woah' didn't exactly describe the way she felt.

"What can I do to make it better?"

"I just need sleep."

"Is your mum or Nojiko here?"

"No. Just me."

"Well that settles it then."

Some seconds after, Nami came face to face with Luffy who now laid a tad too comfortably on the opposite side of her bed.

"If you need anything just tell me. I'll be here."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18

Nami turned her face in her pillow and groaned. His offer was tempting but how could she put it nicely that she just wanted solitude, good old-fashion peace and quiet?

Luffy blinked. "Does your stomach hurt? Do you need some tea?"

Maybe she had to take a poo.

Nami shook her head no. Further words came out in a muffle.

"Because of this, I'm easily irritated right now, Luffy. So please just g-"

"Need a hug?"

"What? No."

"You sure?"

There was movement on his end and when Nami felt a grip around her waist she instantly clamped down on the corner of the mattress.

"Just leave me alone."

He tickled her skin and Nami gasped jerking up in surprise and readied a fist but Luffy was so gentle with her; with an arm around her shoulders and the other about her hips, he brought her close in a tight hug. Her nose pressed against his collar bone and like butter on a hot knife, she melted. To make matters worse, he circled an open palm where the pain was in her lower back and her eyes fluttered closed; from her lips escaped little sighs.

Nami smiled hooking an arm under his, returning the hug and surrendered. Through her parted bangs he kissed her.

The battle was over. He won. He always won.

"Hugs make everything better, Nami. You should know that."

He smelled nice. There was faint smell of shower gel and shampoo and it was a huge difference since all he's been doing lately after school was practice leaving him all sweaty and smelly. This was nice for a change.

"That new park that opened in town last week- you know the one with the rides?"

Nami nodded.

"Well they're leaving tomorrow and I wanted to take you but now isn't a good time, huh?"

"Nope. What about the guys?"

"They're all going later and I plan on going too."

"That's good. Time with your friends is important."

"I just really, really wanted you to come along."

"I'm sorry." Nami didn't want to feel bad. If she could she would but being at a theme park during this time of month was a big no-no. But she didn't like disappointing him.

He motioned her back down and tucked her in.

"I'll take you when they're back. Usopp said they come every three years. I'll take you then. How's that?"

Now back on his side, a glide of fingers through his hair was all the assurance Luffy needed and he smiled big and wide to himself. He wouldn't dare forget. It's a promise.

On closer inspection, Nami saw bags under his eyes and the heavy eyelids. To put the icing on the cake, Luffy yawned and his eyes were now hoods.

"Didn't you get any sleep at all last night, Luffy?"

"Hardly. I've been so busy with practice I wanted to stay up and play video games and it was worth it."

He grinned with his eyes closed only to be awakened by a pinch tugging on his cheek.

"Ow. What?"

"Didn't you say that you'll be here if I needed anything?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"You won't be of any use if you're asleep, Luffy..."

Plus who gave him permission to camp in her bed?

"What did your dad say?"

Recently they got back their exam results and Luffy's hard work paid off. Even got a certificate for the most improved in his class.

All of a sudden, Luffy got sheepish.

"He said that he was very proud."

"And you should be too, Luffy. Your friends are proud of you. I'm proud of you."

'Shishishishishi' "Thanks."

"And you'll find that you can achieve anything you want if you work hard at it. You did an amazing job."

"You're the amazing one, Nami."

Pink dashed across Nami's cheeks.

"No I'm not." He was being far too kind.

"It's the truth."

Nami was the most hardworking person he knew besides his dad and he admired her dedication, passing all her exams with flying colours.

"I like adventures and I think that I'd like to be an explorer when I grow up- or something like that."

"That suits you. It sounds wonderful."

"Like Roger."

Nami made a face. "Principal Roger?"

"You've met him?"

"Only a hand full of times."

"That's so cool!"

"Not really. He leaves Vice Principal Raleigh in charge of all his dirty work while he goes off and travels the globe without a care in the world. It's a wonder he still has his job."

"I wanna meet him so bad~," Luffy said. Roger was a legend in his books. He had so much freedom.

"Luffy- you don't have to be like him."

"Why not?"

Because you'll get an even greater reward when you choose to be yourself. Trust me. You have a big heart and you can do anything you want with it."

Luffy smiled to himself.

"If I don't become an explorer, I wouldn't mind that. Whatever I choose to be, only one thing matters."

"And what's that?" Nami picked up the slur in his voice.

"That you'll be there right beside me throughout it all and I'll do the same for you too. Wherever life takes us."

By now, his eyes were sealed and he took one big breath succumbing to drowsiness while Nami's heart did back flips. She stared at his face using her cool fingers to trace his brows, the bridge of his nose and along his strong jaw finding it hard to believe her luck.

Despite the odds, he was real as real could be.

Her fingers were in his hair again lightly scratching at his scalp and the little sound coming from the back of his throat made it known that he was still awake.

She had only one request. And when he surrounded her with his arms, Nami dismissed all the badness and anxieties of the world. In this moment she only knew peace.

* * *

Ever since Bellemere returned home, she sensed a tension between her two daughters and it made her extremely uncomfortable. She didn't know what the heck was going on. The tension was suffocating.

Did Nojiko find Nami's secret chocolate stash? Did she leave the iron plugged in again and almost burn the house down?

Nami was helping pack out the groceries and Nojiko sat on the bar stool nonchalantly scrolling through her phone.

"Did something happen today?"

"Yeah about that..." Nojiko began but was rudely cut off by Nami who gave her a look that could kill. She specifically told her not to mention a word about it.

"Luffy stopped by today."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. I told him that I wasn't well and he came to keep me company."

"How sweet."

Nojiko rolled her eyes. Nami was leaving out a huge chunk of the story.

She was the first to come home and before she could take her shoes off she heard a loud crash coming from Nami's room and was surprised to see Luffy on the floor moaning about a huge blow he got apparently hitting his head against the side table.

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and even after all that Nami was still fast asleep.

All Luffy did upon seeing her was smile and wave. It was so comical she almost laughed; lips forming in a smirk. Her sister was busted that's for sure and even though she liked Luffy- heck, if she didn't she would have never approved the relationship- he was busted too. Usually Nami was the snitch but oh have the tables turned.

On his way out to use the bathroom, Luffy complimented her new haircut and Nojiko's cheeks warmed red.

It was a pleasure when Nami exited her room an hour later looking slightly upset . Taking a seat beside her she too complimented the hairstyle. It was her idea actually and Nojiko took her word for it and had really liked the results. But nothing could beat the look she gave her when learning that Luffy had liked it too. Then she noticed for the first time the two empty mugs sitting on the table and the discarded game controls on the floor. It was priceless and Nojiko had zero regrets.

i

i

"Luffy's really nice, mum." Nojiko said seeing Nami's shoulders shake.

"Yeah I know."

"If Nami decides that she doesn't want him anymore, I'll take him in a heartbeat."

"Why you-" Nami stomped over to size her up but Bellemere stood between them.

"That's enough. Nojiko, stop provoking your sister."

"Thank you!"

"And as far as I'm concerned, Luffy only has eyes for Nami."

Nami stuck her tongue out and Nojiko pulled down an eyelid. They were always like this, that itself won't change.

Luffy was no where close to her type but she saw why Nami liked him. Who wouldn't? And as much as she enjoyed the little time spent with him, she liked teasing her sister a whole lot more.

* * *

The weekly class president meeting came to an end and Nami stood by her desk having a friendly conversation with Shirahoshi, a shy but headstrong girl who if she could remember was in charge of Chopper's class. She had very good questions and they were slowly but surely becoming great friends.

"Nami-ya."

"Hm?"

Nami had no idea what Trafalgar Law a third year class president wanted. This was the first time they spoke. Her sister said that he was a real sketchy guy who watched gory surgery videos in his spare time and had a strong dislike for bread.

"Luffy-ya has been trying to get your attention for a while now."

"Huh? Luffy?"

And sure enough, there he was waving arms above his head behind the glass screen smiling impossibly wide when their eyes met.

Going out to him, Nami couldn't believe his energy. He was practically bouncing off walls, so drenched with happiness that he was unable to steady his feet or contain his joy.

She smiled at his dilemma placing both her hands at the sides of his face to calm him down. It worked and he took them in his and held them between them. Their fingers tangled like wire.

"You're never going to guess, Nami." He had big news.

"Tell me."

"They're coming to see me the day after tomorrow."

"Who?" Who in the world was capable of making Monkey D. Luffy so happy?

"My brothers!"

And she understood. Never would have guessed it. And recalling the stories, she was dying to meet them too.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Where are you going?" asked Ace.

His little brother was on his toes on his way out the front door.

He heard him gulp and next thing you know he quickly ran out.

"Nowhere! I'll be back."

Ace scratched his head and set the covered dish on the table.

i

i

Luffy bent the corner down his street and came face to face with his girlfriend.

"Why'd you call me all the way out here, Nami? Did you get lost?"

Impatience was present in his tone. Dinner was starting soon and she should've been there 10 minutes ago.

"I couldn't figure out what to wear," she said stretching the scrunchie with her teeth off her wrist to fashion her hair in a ponytail.

"Is this okay?"

She wore a navy blue pocket t-shirt tucked into belted dark jeans that hugged her figure. Luffy saw no problem with it but Nami wanted to be sure. Dragon came across as a conservative guy. It was he who invited her over for dinner and even though she dressed however she pleased she wanted to show her respect.

"You look beautiful."

That was unexpected and Nami playfully hit his shoulder with a growing blush and a nervous smile.

"Don't say embarassing things like that, Luffy."

"It's true," he said and Nami turned away with her face in her hands grinning like an idiot.

"Let's go. Ace and Sabo are dying to meet you." His smile was bright as ever and she allowed him to pull her along.

Ace was waiting at the door the entire time and when they took their first step together up the short flight of steps he flung the door open pleasantly surprised that Luffy had found the lady of the hour.

"Yo Ace! This is Nami. Is the food ready?"

With a nod and a point behind him, Luffy ran past him to take his place at the table.

Nami blinked up at the older brother. He looked familiar but Nami couldn't stick a pin in it.

"It's nice to meet you, Ace."

He bowed. "Thank you for taking care of my little brother."

Nami bowed slightly in turn sweat dropping at the formality. He was not like Luffy one bit. Truth be told, she was expecting an even bigger idiot.

He ended up staring.

"Can I just say that your eyes are gorgeous."

Nami's expression deadpanned and after thanking him she saw a blond guy just as tall come into view who karate chopped Ace in the head.

"Sabo! What gives?"

"We're all waiting at the table. How long are you going to make Nami stand out here?"

"Sabo?"

Sabo introduced himself.

"Luffy has said so much about you. He might be a bit too much to handle but please take care of him."

"Oi Nami!"

That was Luffy calling and Nami let herself in.

"You two are far too sensible to be Luffy's brothers."

"We're sworn brothers," said Ace. That she knew.

But we share a bond stronger than blood. Isn't that right, Ace?"

"Yeah. Ever since we were kids."

And they continued to speak on and on about Luffy till they were all huddled around the dinner table. But after thanks for the food was given they continued on and on and on and on. It was more than Nami bargained for but she hung onto every word. Laughing when Ace accused Luffy of being a hopeless crybaby which Luffy fiercely denied. He looked at her like he had lost all faith but Nami didn't care. It was his fault for being a terrible liar.

"Tell me about the field of study you plan on pursuing, Nami." Dragon who had been quiet during all the commotion wiped his hands in a napkin which he discarded on his empty plate. Luffy had briefed him on it but he wanted to learn more.

"Meteorology. I want to be an atmospheric scientist so I can gain an accurate understanding of weather, ozone and climate change as well as the pollution of the atmosphere."

Ace whistled.

"Sounds huge," said Sabo placing his chin in his hand.

Luffy was already helping himself to seconds. If you looked closely he wore a smile. Inside he was swelling with pride.

"I've always loved to study the weather but sometimes unusual occurrences happen causing disasters. Many people end up losing their homes, livelihoods, families even their lives and I want to help do something about it."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"The more weather can be studied carefully, the easier it'll be to detect these shifts no matter how small. The earlier these changes are found they will be less casualties and more lives will be saved. It's much more than that but that's the gist of it."

Dragon understood her logic. "Impressive."

Luffy laughed and slapped Nami's back. "Nami's amazing, huh?"

"That hurts, Luffy!" Nami argued.

"Ah sorry," he said and continued to snicker. Nami moved onto finishing her food; a smile playing on her lips.

The two brothers observed the exchange.

"You're an introvert, huh?"

"What of it?"

"Luffy's loud and eccentric. You're quiet and reserved. You have nothing in common."

Nami's heart panged. It was Dragon who saved the day.

"It doesn't matter. They balance each other. What each lacks the other provides. That should be enough."

The cloak of dread lifted off Nami's shoulders and she beamed. Luffy's dad wasn't so bad after all.

Just then Luffy's fork clanged against his plate and he leaned back patting his stuffed belly. Dinner was delicious as always. His dad rarely cooked but when he did it was indeed something to look forward to.

"Gather the dishes and come help me wash up, Luffy."

Right away Luffy obeyed and father and son left and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, Nami" Luffy said and Nami watched him go. The home was nice. A little too big for just two people but well kept.

"We used to get into a lot of trouble. All three of us," started Ace.

"Did Luffy remember you?"

"Eh?" Nami's interest was now at it's peak.

"What do you mean?"

"The day he came back from his trip with his dad, Luffy drowned our ears with stories about this girl he became friends with. He was super upset that you two got separated so he set out to find you again saying that he promised to take you on an adventure."

"What happened?"

"We tried talking him out of it but he didn't listen. You lived miles away yet he still left to find you. We followed him like any worried older brothers would but he ended up falling from a high place hitting his head."

"He woke up three days in the hospital and forgot everything. Forgot you."

"We're sorry. If we had went to an adult, none of that would have happened. We thought he died!"

"That's okay." Nami breathed a hopeless sigh,"We were children back then but Luffy's still the same fun-loving, hyper yet kind boy I remember. Nothing changed. He's a great person."

She knew something was off right away but upon seeing him again after all these years she was just happy. Happy to see his smile again and surrounded by friends who cared about him. Even though he forgot about her she was glad he was doing okay.

She didn't plan on taking so long to approach him but fate had other ideas. Whatever will be will be. And she so happened to develop a 'tiny' crush on him. Being just friends was mutually impossible.

Sabo and Ace exchanged knowing smirks.

* * *

Half an hour later Luffy walked back in the house after walking Nami home only to be dragged into his room by his brothers.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Let's talk about Nami."

Luffy tilted his head.

"What about Nami?"

"She digs you." Sabo agreed. "Hard."

"She's like a preying mantis itching to bite your head off." Ace and Sabo didn't miss the little glances.

Luffy paled holding his neck. "Is Nami plotting to kill me?"

"No!" Ace dragged a hand down his face. Owe it to Luffy to be so impossibly dense.

"What Ace is tring to say Luffy is that Nami likes you. A lot."

"I know."

"You know? So when are you going to stop friend-zoning her?"

"Nami's my girlfriend."

"A girl that happens to be your friend right?"

He mentioned this before but this comes to show how little faith Luffy's brothers had in him when it came to the female department.

"No. Nami and I are going out."

Ace and Sabo's mouths fell open.

"Call her."

"What?"

"Call her now."

When Nami picked up Luffy didn't even get a chance to say hi as his cellphone was snatched out his hand and the loud speaker was turned on.

"Hi Luffy."

"Is it true that you and Luffy are going out?"

"Ace? We are. Didn't he tell you?"

"I did," said Luffy in the background but was shushed and told to keep quiet.

"For how long now?"

"A while... Since January."

"You like him?"

"I do."

"Are you physically attracted to him?"

"Where is all this coming from? Where's Luffy?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes... I am."

Bingo. "Thanks Nami. That'll be all."

The call ended and Luffy caught his phone mid-air and was towered by his two standing brothers as he sat cross-legged on his bed.

"What? You guys are being weird."

"You don't deserve her."

Luffy frowned brows knotting. "What are you talking about?"

"Nami. You don't deserve her."

"Looking on Ace and I thought that you two were just close friends like how you are with Zoro and the others."

"She wants more from you and one day she's going to get tired of waiting."

"More? What more?"

Ace and Sabo wanted him to figure it out for himself.

"Luffy, Nami's used to being in charge. She needs someone who can take charge in her life and appreciate her.

"Nami didn't say anything like that."

"That's the point when it comes to girls. They're like math."

"Math's hard and complicated."

"Exactly!"

"Nami could be a freaking model if she wanted to. Ms. Universe. And to top it off she's got brains. She can have whatever guy she wants but she chose you. Get a hint."

"I still don't get it," said Luffy and his brothers comically fell on their heads with their feet in the air.

Luffy turned his back on them to send Nami a quick goodnight text huffing at his brothers false accusations of him.

He liked Nami. He found her physically attractive or whatever. He liked it when she smiled. It was hella cute. He would kick anyone's ass who dared to hurt her. He swore to protect her. They got along just fine and looked out for each other. And held hands countless times. They even kissed each other's faces when they felt like it. So what was this 'more' nonsense his brothers were babbling about?

He pretty much liked the way things were between them but if only he knew.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	20. Chapter 20

Without Luffy's knowing, Nami decided to be a tad more honest with her feelings.

Immediately after lunch with the little time left, Luffy wanted to play soccer but the guys had other engagements. So when Nami grabbed the ball out his grasp with a finger pointed in the direction of the open field and a playful smile, Luffy gaped at her. His heart beating with excitement. She even raced him there. He played goal keep and was impressed with her footwork.

When the bell rang it was time for them to say goodbye. Nami's uniform was slick against her back and she keeled over trying to catch her breath. She played hard. Luffy didn't go easy on her but she did manage to score one goal. Luffy even taught her a thing or two.

He approached her for the routine hug. Instead of the quick 3 second hug, Nami held onto him for a whole 10. Naturally, he wondered if something was wrong but his words caught in his throat when she pulled away and stared into his eyes with this twinkle and kissed him on the cheek.

She hurried off to class shortly after leaving Luffy alone to get his bearings again. He couldn't wrap his mind around what the heck just happened.

Nami really liked being close to him especially when it came to hugging. The hugs were getting shorter by the day and Nami had a hard time being okay with that so she took what she wanted without an ounce of regret.

She also liked spending time with him so she took whatever opportunity she could get even if it meant taking a few steps out of her comfort zone. Having a share in some of his hobbies was the first step and she loved how bright his face got whenever she volunteered.

Like that time he invited her to watch a mecha movie- one that he and the guys have waited months for- and she surprisingly said yes. Nami he knew always rolled her eyes at anything mechanical involving robots or transformation but she came along without a second thought. And even though it was lame and cringy in her eyes, there were parts which she thoroughly enjoyed in the film only to fall asleep halfway through with her head leaning on Luffy and her arm hooked securely around his.

Normally Luffy would have used the chance to eat her leftover snacks but was caught up by her snoozing face and the warm puffs of air on his neck. He couldn't peel his eyes away from her cuteness and inevitably missed the movie's climax, the big reveal and the ending. Watching Nami snooze away on his shoulder was far more important.

He liked the same things she liked: being close and spending time together and decided that this 'more mentality' business his brothers were on about wasn't so bad.

However Nami didn't always sell herself short. Giving Luffy more attention was nice and all but she had a life of her own to live choosing sometimes to walk home with her friends and doing the things she liked on her own every now and then. Without a doubt this made Luffy want to be by her side even more so he treasured his time with her.

They were of course times where they didn't get along. In fact they argued a lot. A lot more than in the beginning of their relationship. They were two imperfect people who were fierce on the idea of being themselves but their care for each other dominated that. Every argument, every disagreement was quickly resolved all for the sake of a smile, a warm hand to hold... I guess that a lot has to be compromised for that special someone in your life even though they tend to drive you literally insane sometimes.

Looking back on the conversation Luffy had with his brothers concerning he and Nami's strange relationship, they ultimately knew nothing.

Nami needed someone to take charge in her life?

Little did they know that one of the things Nami admires most about her boyfriend is his natural ability to lead. Though carefree and irresponsible, Luffy managed to steal the hearts of almost every person he came in contact with. His friendly, positive energy and strong will allowed him to gain the respect of many. Hers included.

When he makes up his mind about wanting something, he'd go after it without rest.

He never disregarded her feelings. One of the most understanding persons she's ever met. And Nami could tell that he's been working on himself too.

One time he left her standing in line for food to use the bathroom and on his way back some guy had cut the line right in front of her. He had the worst manners to the point he down talked the person who tried to stand up for her. Nami wanted so much to give him a piece of her mind but Luffy stepped in and Nami feared that he would have acted recklessly and possibly beaten the guy to a pulp. But he did the unexpected and called the security guard over to do his job.

And what was that about him treating her like one of the guys? You and I know that that isn't true. One of the things Dragon instilled in his son is that there was a time and place for everything.

Though Luffy was an intimate guy who didn't shy away from being physically close to his friends, with Nami it was completely different. The way he looked at her was different, even the way he smiled and the way he touched her.

The girl he falls in love with is going to be the luckiest girl alive.

* * *

"Take me somewhere nice this weekend, Luffy." Nami said one afternoon she and Luffy were walking home from school together.

It was a date.

The following day he sent her a picture of a poster he saw in passing at the local library advertising a weather exhibit with free complimentary snacks. This caught her attention but after taking a closer look, Nami laughed out loud at the dinner table causing her mother and sister to look at her like if she'd gone mad. She couldn't wait.

Saturday came around quick and they sat together in the small room hosting the event on what Luffy called tiny-but-comfortable chairs.

They were earlier than most and Luffy blinked puzzled as adults came in and dropped off their kids one by one. Very few stayed.

"What's with all the kids?'' he asked.

"They're here to see the exhibit, Luffy." said Nami as she scrolled through her phone to that same picture he sent her.

"Look''

Luffy did and his eyes focused on the zoomed in section and Nami giggled as all the colour drained from his face.

 _ **Age group: 4-8 years**_

 _ **Bring a friend~!**_

Reality was dawning on him. Now he knew why all the kids were looking at them funny. Now he knew why he felt so out of place.

He stood and Nami tilted her head confused.

"Sorry. I messed up. Let's go."

"But I want to stay."

"Really? Did you know about this?"

"Yup."

"For how long?"

"Ever since you sent it to me."

"Why didn't you say something?"

Luffy frowned. Earlier Nami laughed. He sure hoped she wasn't making fun of him.

"Because I was looking forward to it. I had a strong feeling you skipped that part but I appreciated the thought. Besides, I'm also looking forward to the free snacks. Aren't you? Don't worry about it. You did a good job."

A small smile coloured his features and as he slowly sat down Nami reached over and kissed his face.

The little boys who had their eyes on her for quite some time now -captivated by how pretty she was- jaws fell open. Whatever chance they thought they had with her was tossed out the window.

The door flung open and the instructor walked in.

"Oi,oi,oi,oi,oi,oi,oi, kids! Are you all ready to learn about the weather?"

The children cheered and so did Luffy. Sweat dropped down side Nami's face. He was already into it.

It was a fun, little demonstration. The instructor was fairly tall. An old man with a long white beard and he was dressed up in a blue robe and hat. He looked like a wizard.

He taught them a weather song and the children were amazed by his vast knowledge, answering every question thrown at him with ease.

When the time game for the grand finale Haredas had a struggle. He was to make a cloud single-handedly right before their eyes but was failing miserably. The kids boo'd and it was Nami's time to shine as she took over the front stage.

He had all the materials needed: a large glass jar, matches, a rubber glove, a single rubber band,a flashlight and water. He did everything right but was forgetting the most important part: the temperature.

The water on hand was room temperature. It had to be boiling hot and Haredas praised her quick thinking.

In less than no time a cloud was formed and all the children scattered out their seats for a closer look. It was fascinating. A little spooky but fascinating. Too good to be true.

Nami feeling quite proud of herself explained in great detail how she was able to achieve it but everything went over their heads.

"I don't get it," one said.

"It's very easy, actually."

All eyes looked at Luffy like he was the voice of reason.

"It's a mystery, right?"

The first to laugh was Nami followed by the little ones and Luffy laughed along clearly knowing that he messed up again but he didn't care.

Although their date didn't go as he planned, he had a blast.

In closing they got their promised snacks, mostly finger food which Luffy gobbled down barely 10 steps outside the library. It wasn't enough for his protesting stomach but the good thing was that he and Nami had already decided where they were going to eat for lunch.

"You'd make a great teacher, Nami."

"You really think so?"

"Uhuh. You're great with kids too. Kind of like a mum."

Nami blushed and wanted to change the topic.

"The big game's coming up."

"Yeah. The 15th. You're going to be there, right?" He dusted his hands off from the crumbs and held her hand.

"Of course I am. I promised didn't I?"

* * *

The 15th of May was the day of the most anticipated soccer match of the year. The same one Luffy and the others practiced so hard for and Nami wanted to offer her support. Even had the date circled on her calendar. She wasn't going to miss it for the world.

Her outfit for the day was already on and she went through her closet trying to decide which shoes she wanted to pair it with when a ding-ding sound came from her phone. It was an email from the geography teacher. The subject reminding her of the day of the university visit and Nami's heart sank down to the soles of her feet.

It was today...

Her hands were shaking and there was a burning sensation in her chest as she went through her folder for the invitation letter and sure enough it was scheduled for the 15th day of the 5th month. It was freaking today and Nami forgot how to breathe.

She was usually more organized so how on earth did she screw this up?

Her first instinct was to call Luffy. The game was starting in the next 20 minutes. As one of the players, he was already there. Very soon he would be looking for any signs of her.

Going to university was the first step to her future, her dream and Nami didn't want to leave a bad impression by not showing up for the big visit. Mr. Neptune kept reminding her of how important today was so she absolutely had to be there.

But she promised Luffy. And he was an understanding guy. Surely he'd understand, right?

Tears formed in Nami's eyes and fell down her paled face.

Right?

 _ **To be continued...**_


	21. Chapter 21

What would you do?

i

i

i

i

 _A few months ago..._

Nami waited until Luffy and Ms. Robin left to emerge from her room to collect her uniform from the laundry. Deciding to go to school the following day was now on her agenda. She sweat dropped when her mum called her name from the living room couch. Nami honestly forgot about her.

Bellemere patted the spot next to her and so began their long-awaited mother-daughter talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Bellemere narrowed her eyes.

"That was Luffy, wasn't it? The Luffy that you couldn't stop talking about since the day you guys met? The same Luffy you cried days for after his sudden departure?"

Nami blushed. "That was a long time ago."

"So it's him?"

"Yeah..." Her voice was small. "I didn't tell you because he forgot about me."

"Luffy forgot about you? He wouldn't!"

"Well he did."

Nami was serious and Bellemere was rendered silent. Though he has only spoken to her once that day Dragon introduced him, Luffy didn't remember her either which came as a surprise since he didn't seem the type to forget a face. Maybe something happened.

"Why did he come here?"

"It's a long story. I mean- a lot of things happened. We got into a fight and well... we're dating now."

Bellemere moved the hand from under her chin and sat up straight.

"When was this decided?"

"Today."

"Today?"

Bellemere couldn't believe it. She always thought that they would make a cute couple but this was all so sudden.

"You said that he doesn't remember you."

"But I do. I remember Luffy and all our time together. He is still special to me."

"People change, Nami."

That Nami wouldn't deny but her intuition has never lead her wrong. This was more or less the dumbest decision she has made in her entire life. They could've just remained friends as he said but-

"You like him."

Nami's face was a rare shade of red and she couldn't look her mum in the eyes anymore.

"Is Luffy the reason why you've been staying home these past few days? You said that the two of you got into a fight?"

Nami nodded frankly embarrassed. She acted like a child.

"I never thought you would be the type to be interested in boyfriends, Nami- with all the studying you've been doing. At least not now.

Having a boyfriend like the other girls isn't always as great as they make it out to be."

Nami was indeed getting older so maybe she thought that there was a need for those sort of things.

"I didn't want a boyfriend just to have a boyfriend. I just want to be with Luffy... because he's Luffy."

"Because he's Luffy, huh?"

Bellemere took a sip of water and placed it back on the coffee table before taking a deep breath.

"Starting today, you're now in a relationship and judging by your lack of experience you can't even begin to fathom the weight of responsibility you have now voluntarily placed on your shoulders."

"What do you mean?"

"How serious are you about this boy? How long do you expect this relationship to last? What are you willing to bring to the table?"

Nami opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Obviously hadn't thought that far ahead in the future.

"You have your life plans to focus on. Where does Luffy come in? I understand that teenagers want to have their fun but if you find yourself serious about this boy and who knows maybe vice versa, being in a relationship you'll find is not all about the hand holding, the kissing, the laughter or the fun. It's about sacrifice."

* * *

Luffy sat alone in the gym, his head in his arms. It was there the whole team collaborated all fresh and ready in their new uniforms before going out to the big game but Luffy stayed behind. Nami said that she would meet him there so he waited and waited growing more and more frustrated by the second. It had been 20 minutes since the game began. He was itching to play but he stoned himself because he wanted to see her more.

But where was she?

The door opened and Luffy sprang to his feet with a wide grin.

"Fina-"

It was Carrot.

"Luffy?"

"Oh sorry. I thought that you were somebody else..."

He sat down again now bitter. He was not the most patient person in the world and whatever little he had left was running thin.

Carrot looked at the floor. There was hurt in her eyes. For a second there she thought that he was happy to see her.

She mustered up some courage.

"Nami isn't here. At least not yet. Maybe she won't come after all..."

Carrot knew that it wasn't right to say what she did but she couldn't help it. Her feelings aside, she was the captain of the team and everyone was counting on her to retrieve the team's trump card. Zoro and Sanji were keeping them ahead of the game but the rival team was gaining close behind them. The rival team was from CP9 Acadamy. They too had a long history of wins under their belt.

When she looked at his eyes again she knew that she had gone too far. If Luffy had looked upset before, now he was pissed.

"You can't say that because you don't know anything, Carrot."

"But what if it's true? What if something came up and she's not able to keep her promise?"

"You don't know that."

"And neither do you."

Carrot matched his stare. Her heart was beating crazy fast in her chest seeing this as an opportunity. This one time Nami isn't here for Luffy she could be there for him in her stead.

"The team needs you, Luffy." She took a step closer. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until Nami gets here."

He turned his back to her and all Carrot could do was leave.

She failed the team and worst of all she was not true to herself and suppressed her feelings. The game will finish soon and when she goes back she'll learn that the team is in the red. All those weeks of practice will all be flushed down the drain and it'll be because of one person. Because of Nami.

Carrot released a long loud drawn out sigh and cast her eyes to the skies; widening them as someone zoomed pass her in desperate hurry.

She came.

* * *

The door slammed open and Luffy with his back still turned clicked his tongue. He got up and turned around.

"I told you that I'm not going anywhere until-"

His girlfriend was there leaning against the door frame breathing like she ran a marathon around the whole wide world.

"Nami?"

She looked at him square in the face with a blaze in her eyes, earlier exhaustion forgotten and quickly approached him to give him a lecture of a lifetime. But Luffy beat her to it catching her completely by surprise.

"You're late. You had me waiting here like an idiot for you! I thought you weren't coming. Maybe it would have been best if you didn't come at all..."

"Don't say that."

Nami's eyes were welling up but Luffy was not done yet. He still had a million and one things to say but what happened next sealed his words away. Now he knew what her mikan flavoured lip gloss tasted like.

"You idiot! You big, big idiot!"

 _I love you._

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have kept my promise."

 _I love you._

The tears were streaming now and Nami felt pathetic.

The Nami before meeting Luffy again would have pointed fingers at her and laughed. Putting someone's happiness ahead of her own; especially that of a boy's was nothing but self sabotage. She did something stupid and this was exactly what her mother had tried warning her about. But what she did was not for any old boy. She did it for Luffy and as strange as it may seem, she did not regret her decision. Things always had a way of working out in the end... Luffy taught her that.

"Look I'm sorry for being late. I truly am Luffy so please."

She didn't want him to be angry with her even though he had all right. After all, she did keep her promise.

Luffy saw the tears drip silently off her face and he stepped forward and brought her close resting his chin on top her head. She had hiccups now and was shaking. On contact she immediately clung onto him.

"I'm not mad anymore, Nami. I knew you'd come so please stop crying. And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

* * *

Exiting the ladies room, Nami ran into Mr. Neptune, the Geography teacher.

"Nami? Good to see you. You better hurry back to your seat. The game's getting good-jamon."

Nami was utterly confused.

"What about the meeting with the the professors at Weatheria University?"

She was just about to apologize for missing it.

"Didn't you get my email? Something came up and they had it postponed-jamon."

"Really?"

Nami was in the clear and she couldn't be happier. She hurried away to find a good seat. What she did not expect was to be flagged down by the one and only Sabo who saved her a seat between him and an unexpected guest- Dragon.

It was so good to see him. Luffy always complained that his dad never took the time out to come see him play. (Truth be told, he never missed one. He just never got around to telling him choosing to sit in the shadows. Today just happened to be different.)

Out of no where he pulled out a large loud speaker and switched it on.

Luffy was flung into the game last minute and had yet to find his bearings.

"Get it together, Luffy!" he shouted. Those around covered their ears and Luffy stopped in his tracks and soon as he saw his dad, no one could stop the face splitting smile that went cross his face... then he got pushed face down in the dirt by a rival team member who tried getting the ball that went pass him.

Dragon face palmed and Sabo laughed having the time of his life. "Way to go, pops!"

The whistle blew and Luffy was now fully alert. His dad was here to support him _and_ Nami. Losing was out of the question.

"Where's Ace?" Nami asked and Sabo pointed to the seats in front the ball field. There he was sitting right next to Gol D. Roger, the principal.

"He's with his dad."

"What?" Nami should have known. Ace was the spitting image of his father.

"Ace never got a chance to know his father growing up cause he grew up resenting him for not being around much. They're catching up for lost time." It was Rouge's idea and though Ace didn't like the idea, he was slowly learning that his dad was one of the cool kids.

"Oh." Nami heard only half of that since her focus was solely on Luffy. Then a vein swelled in her forehead when Luffy kicked the ball to Zoro who ended up picking a fight with Sanji causing them to lose a point.

"Can I borrow this?"

"Uh-sure." Dragon handed Nami the speakers and she placed one hand on her hip and cleared her throat.

"Zoro! Sanji!"

Chills went up both their spines and they knew that they were in big trouble.

"Pull another stunt like that and you're both dead. This is the big day you've all been waiting for so you have to work together.

As for you Luffy, I believe in you so hurry up and win already."

It wasn't much of a cheer but it was exactly what Luffy needed and this game ended up being his best one yet. He and his team mates were unstoppable and they kicked a decent amount of ass. All their hard work paid off and Nami kept her promise.

When receiving the trophy for their inevitable win, Luffy wouldn't remember the proud nod from his dad nor the slaps on his back from his team. He would remember the smile Nami gave him and her kind words and the the tight squeeze of her hug. _That_ he didn't want to forget for the world.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	22. Chapter 22

Luffy and Nami made eye contact one last time before he got swept away in the festivities. Neither was smiling. It was more like an exchange of words left unsaid. She left without saying goodbye and they didn't speak again for four whole days.

i

i

The time was 11:00pm and Luffy turned on the couch unable to fall asleep. His friends were staying the night at his house and they all were passed out. Who didn't bring sleeping bags found a spot on the floor. That was more than half of them.

He stretched his back now sitting down and checked his phone. To his delight and surprise, Nami was online. Summer vacations started so there was plenty of time to do the things the responsibility of school denied.

"Hey," he typed.

Nami was way ahead of him and sent a message before he could press send.

"Hi."

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"Reading."

This sparked Luffy's interest. Nami continued.

"A novel. It's dull so I'll probably move onto another one soon."

"Are you wearing your glasses?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Nami's brows furrowed seeing that Luffy was requesting a video call. She accepted despite the late hour.

Seeing him again made her fight back a smile.

"What is it, Luffy?"

Now about to hook her glasses off her ears he stopped her.

"You don't have to take them off."

"Why?"

There was a reason why Nami wore contacts. She didn't like her glasses. Never got used to them.

She tugged on the scrunchy wrapped around her wrist with her teeth and smoothed her hair into a ponytail.

"You don't have to tie your hair up either."

Her hair was a frizzy mess but she obeyed and as the hair fell back effortlessly along her shoulders, Luffy stared at her as if taking her all in before declaring:

"Perfect."

with this big dumb smile on his face making Nami blush. Her book slid off the bed but she didn't bother picking it up. She tilted her head in thought. It was cute.

"Where are you anyway?"

"I'm home. Downstairs in the den. The guys came over to spend some time."

He moved the camera to show everyone fast asleep scattered about the room in awkward sleeping positions. Zoro snored the loudest.

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"Guys only. No girls allowed," Luffy said and pulled down an eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

Nami mimicked him with more emphasis and together they burst into quiet giggles.

Nami then got tired of sitting and layed down on her side snuggled on a pillow. Luffy followed her every movement. She looked so comfortable.

"I wish I was there with you right now."

He too plopped on his side and Nami's cheeks took on red.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that, Luffy."

"Why not?"

"It feels like we've been avoiding each other."

"Yeah."

"You're doing okay, right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine. That day something came up which made it hard for me to keep my promise to you."

"Was it important?"

"It was but in the end it didn't matter- I'll tell you about it another time, okay?"

"Yeah. And I got mad-"

"And I..." Nami looked away and touched her lips then looked him in the eyes again. "You were so upset and I wanted you to stop so I did what I did. I'm not sorry I did that though."

She waited for his answer.

"I didn't hate it."

Silence fell between them; a long pregnant pause and Nami discarded her glasses. They were expensive and she didn't want to risk wearing them to bed. She reached over her bed side table looking for the case. She needed a distraction.

Both of them were new to this relationship thing. But their friendship was the glue that kept them together.

"What was I like back then? When we met?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

This was the first time he questioned their past.

"You were an idiot." Luffy pursed his lips. "At least that's what I thought the first day we met. Soon as you saw me you declared me your friend. I didn't have friends my age so that's why I played along. We were both so stubborn and fought all the time. You called me names like 'stingy' and I got so mad every time you did."

Luffy listened on.

"You were the fastest of the two of us so you had a habit of running ahead but you always came back for me. Back then we held hands all the time. You were kind to me and made me feel good about myself. We went on adventures together and even if it was just two days, it was one of the best times of my life."

Luffy snickered, "Nothing much changed, huh? We still fight a lot."

"And you still make me feel good about myself. I'm glad that we were able to meet again, Luffy. Because of you, I want to become a better person."

"For me it's the same. And I mean it."

"Luffy..."

"You're my best friend, Nami."

They talked about everything and just got each other despite their differences.

Nami hadn't said a word. In her chest rose various degrees of warmth.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I want to see you," he said.

"You're seeing me right now."

"This isn't the same."

"I'm not the type of girl who comes everytime she's called, Luffy."

"I know but... Can I come over and tuck you in?"

"No."

"What about tomorrow? Can we meet then?"

"Tomorrow Mum's taking me and Nojiko out of town for the day."

"The day after that?"

"Maybe."

Luffy frowned deciding that maybe she didn't want to see him as much as he did.

Nami yawned and scratched her head.

"Tomorrow. Come see me tomorrow before I go."

"What time are you guys leaving?"

"8:30."

"That's too early."

"Well the day after tomorrow then."

"I'll be there."

* * *

The following day, Luffy got up earlier than everyone else and went ahead to get himself ready to see Nami. Before leaving he left a hurried note on the fridge and sped out the front door. There was still plenty of time and he didn't have to rush but he was anxious and wanted to see her as soon as possible.

The clock struck 8:00 when he arrived. Nojiko answered the door and smiled. Nami did say to expect him. Bellemere left earlier to go pick up the car she rented.

"Hi Nojiko. Long time no see." His eyes scanned the living room and kitchen area. "Is Nami around?"

Nojiko told him that she was in her room but just when she was about to tell him to wait he had already gone ahead. She wasn't even sure if Nami was fully dressed as yet. A scream came from her room and Nojiko smirked.

"Oops."

The day was already off to a good start.

i

i

Nami's hand was on her chest. Had completely lost track of time while brushing her hair. The other hand was behind her back trying to hold her sundress together. She had yet to finish zipping it.

"Sorry."

"What time is it?"

"Around 8."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're too early, Luffy."

"Do you need help?"

Nami took a step back. "I can do it myself."

"Okay."

She struggled for a bit and gave up. Defeated, she walked over to him and turned around.

"What?"

"I need your help."

"Didn't you say-"

"Just help me."

He tried tugging it up but it wouldn't budge. On closer inspection he saw what the problem was and zipped it all the way back down.

"Hey..."

"The zipper caught on your dress."

"Oh."

His fingers brushed her bare back sending trembles down her spine. To avoid her hair getting caught she reached up and combed it to the right.

"Everything okay back there?"

"Yeah. I think I got it." And sure enough the zipper glided up smoothly along its track.

The dress she wore was white with small red florals; spaghetti strapped and fell a little above her knees. She liked it a lot because it was cute. One of her favourites.

"Thanks," she said and went over to check herself in the mirror. "How do I look? We're just going to meet some of my mum's close friends in the city. Is this okay?" She had three more outfits in mind just in case.

"You look great."

"Not overdressed?"

"Not at all."

Nami smiled. "Thanks Luffy."

Going over to her vanity for her earrings she watched Luffy go sit on her unmade bed.

"Your dress looks pretty on you and I like what you did to your hair."

All she did was brush it after getting out of the shower. Nothing special.

Nami pulled her chair up to him and sat down.

"You said that you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Luffy?"

"Mm?"

"Never mind."

She sighed and draped her legs over his lap leaning back into her chair and proceeded to put her earrings in. Sometimes she forgot how literal her boyfriend was. If he wanted to stare at her all day so be it.

Luffy tucked her bangs away for her before she could move on to the next ear. He was awfully attentive at the moment but Nami accepted his help without complaint. She glanced at him when done and there was a tender smile on his face. The next thing he did was hold her hand.

"What's going through that mind of yours?" she asked.

'Shishishishi'

"Is there something you're not telling me? What's the big secret?"

"Nothing. I just like being with you, Nami."

That had done it and the next thing Nami knew she had both her arms draping around his shoulders; her forehead pressed against his and she wore a beaming smile splattered across her features.

She was so drawn to him. So hopelessly in love.

The distance closed between them as they hugged and Luffy pressed his nose in her hair.

She tried out a new shampoo lately and ever since Luffy said he liked the way her hair smelled, she went ahead and bought four more bottles. They were a little out of budget but it was worth it.

This moment with Luffy, Nami didn't want to end. If there was a perfect example of the times they were both incredibly happy to be in each other's company, this had to be it.

Luffy was not expecting to be smothered but Nami's smiles were through the roof and his heart slammed against his chest in excitement. He wanted to do more so he kissed her softly on the cheek. Their noses happened to brush and at the same time both their smiles fell away. With gentle movements, Nami pressed three kisses to his cheek in return before moving closer.

"You said you didn't hate it, right?" she said, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah."

4 seconds passed and Nami deflated in disappointment. She attempted to pull herself away but Luffy wouldn't let her; cupping a warm hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. It was hypnotic and Nami leaned into him running out of patience- and not giving a damn anymore, her lips found his.

Once wasn't enough and the second time their lips met, Luffy kissed her back. His mouth soft and hot against hers was driving her insane. Parting her lips, she tilted her head and their closed mouth kisses became single. It felt so good and so right, Nami swore she was dreaming.

When she opened her eyes again, Luffy was flat on her bed breathing heavy and she to her embarrassment was straddling him. How and when this happened, she had no idea. She covered her face with her hands and Luffy who was staring at her the whole time- all lazy-eyed- laughed to himself.

"You look like a tomato."

"It isn't funny."

He lost his fingers in her hair and marveled at how she melted like an ice cube succumbed to heat. He kissed her and sat up taking her with him and when it ended she placed her head on his shoulder and hugged his neck. He continued dragging kisses down her cheek and felt her jump when he went pass her jaw down to the junction of her shoulder and neck.

Her hold on him tightened and she moaned. This apparently egged him on and Luffy continued, doing so once more in the same spot and Nami gripped his hair.

"Luffy."

"Hm?"

He had the nerve to do it again and Nami had enough.

"Stop."

He blinked and pulled away. Nami was a panting mess and she got off him with great difficulty. Her legs were jello and Luffy had to stand to steady her.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay."

"Was it something I did?"

"You have no idea, do you?"

He had his arms around her waist again and Nami didn't miss that look in his eyes. There was a lot of built up passion between them but Nami still had her head screwed on right.

The bastard went ahead and got taller- for once Nami noticed. Her heart and body were drawn to him like a magnetic pull but Nami wasn't having any of it.

"Do you like kissing, Luffy?"

"I like kissing you." He tried kissing her again but Nami didn't cave in.

Smooth. Real smooth.

"That's enough."

"Nami~" he whined.

She wanted to kiss him for a long time now- just didn't expect things to go so far.

"Does that mean we can't kiss anymore?"

"We can- just not like that. We kissed like some married couple," Nami blushed at the thought.

"So?"

"We're not married."

He thumped a fist in his palm.

"Oh. That makes sense."

While deep in thought, Nami went behind Luffy and pushed him towards her door.

"What are you doing?"

"You can go now."

"Where?"

"Home."

"But-" Luffy swallowed back his words when Nami pecked his lips. To say he was captivated would be an understatement.

"I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

The door half slammed in his dazed face and that was that.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	23. Chapter 23

One great buzzling Tuesday morning, Usopp and Nami were out and about. All the stores in the city were having grand sales and the two schoolmates were looking for deals; strutting about with their arms linked and their eyes peeled.

What's the reason for this close interaction you ask? Simple. It was the great Usopp-sama's idea to avoid getting separated. The crowds were great in number. However, there's another reason: Out of everyone in the group, besides Luffy, Nami was closest to Usopp. He was the closest thing to a brother she will ever get. The brother she always wanted. Would she link arms with Chopper? Sure. Zoro? Sanji? She would have to think twice when it came to them but with Usopp, it was completely natural. He also came in handy to carry the 'few' things she bought. What more could she ask for?

Now these two were in deep conversation. Let's eavesdrop, shall we?

"Sometimes I wish I were brave like Luffy or strong like Zoro or as charming as Sanji. They're all so talented. I'll never be like them."

Nami agreed, "They're monsters. You'll never compare to them."

Usopp lifted and dropped his shoulders. That saying: 'The truth hurts' was spot on but he still managed to smile in defeat.

"But," Nami continued discarding her toffee wrapper in a nearby bin, "You're cool in your own way."

Usopp straightened his shoulders.

"There's no target you can't hit and you tell the most compelling stories I've ever heard in my life. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro cannot ever be like you. They'll have to try really hard but they'll never be you. That's your super power."

Usopp's face warmed and he rubbed the bottom of his long nose, eyes closed.

"I'm pretty great, huh?"

"Hai, hai," Nami said casually looking at a restuarant. Whatever they had on the menu smelled divine and she wondered if Luffy would like eating at a place like that. He'd probably order all the meat dishes and stuff his face silly if he could. She smirked at the thought and Usopp caught her smile. He knew that smile anywhere.

Nami pointed to another store of interest they could check. The deals that day were outrageous. A steal of a deal. But before Usopp allowed himself to be pulled along, he had a question that was weighing heavy on his chest.

"How do you guys do it, Nami?"

"Who?"

"You and Luffy. I mean, isn't it weird to date your childhood friend?"

"No. Not really." Nami placed a curved finger under her chin and a light bulb flickered above her head. "Is this about you and Kaya?"

Usopp hesitated to answer but he didn't have to just yet.

"You know, if you like her- which I know you do- just tell her. Stop denying it."

They crossed the street and came to stand under the traffic light. Others hurried pass.

"Okay-okay. I like Kaya. I like her more than a friend. It's just that I don't know how to go about confessing. What if things get awkward? What if she thinks I'm weird?"

Nami was more than willing to help. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"Pretend I'm Kaya."

"What? Why?"

"Try confessing to me."

The idea wasn't half bad but Usopp didn't like the thought of doing so around all these people. Nami shrugged not caring but he persuaded her to follow him in an alley. It wasn't ideal but he was comfortable.

Kaya was shopping that same day and got separated from her excort, Merry. Coincidently she happened to see Usopp but when she hurried to meet him, he disappeared behind a corner with a girl. Coming closer to the bend, she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening hearing her childhood friend's proud declaration of love.

"I've liked you for a long time now. Please go out with me!"

Her heart sped fast in her chest and she walked away hoping not to intrude any further.

"How was that?"

Sweat glided down Usopp's face and Nami gave him a silent round of applause. The narcissist side of him bowed. He gave it all he got.

"Well done. That wasn't so bad, was it, Usopp?"

"Thanks."

"When are you seeing her again?"

"Who?"

"Kaya. Duh?"

"Later today."

Nami nodded to herself feeling excited for her friend. Her smile was intimidating and Usopp got chills when she placed strong hands on both his shoulders. Nami was tougher than she let on.

"Perfect. The sooner the better. Do it today."

"Do what?"

"Confess."

"What? Are you crazy? I'm going to have to prepare. I need more time."

"I know what you're going through, Usopp. Believe me, I do. You have to trust me."

"Weren't you nervous when you confessed to Luffy?"

Knowing her it must have been a breeze.

"I thought that I was going to die."

Usopp's eyes were wide open.

"What? Really?"

"Really. It's true. All I'm trying to say Usopp is don't make yourself wait any longer. You can do it. I know you can."

* * *

Usopp had Nami's word and four hours later, he was with Kaya sitting on her balcony having the usual afternoon tea.

Kaya adjusted the blanket over her shoulders trying to shield away from the light breeze that followed. Her body had been weak for as long as she knew herself. Because of her many hospital visits, she had to be home schooled and it was Usopp who brought colour to her life with his charisma and heroic tales. He was her very good friend but she wouldn't deny being a tad jealous of the unforeseen encounter.

She sipped on her tea cup watching him fidget losing count of the many times he cleared his throat. If he was nervous talking about it, she guessed it best she be the one to break the ice.

"Congratulations, Usopp-san."

"Eh?"

"I sort of walked in on your confession today. Merry and I went window shopping and I saw you. Sorry about that but I'm happy for you. That girl... she was pretty. She must be very popular at school."

Sweat dripped off Usopp's face like raining bullets. His jaw fell right open. What were the chances?

"What's her name?"

"Nami."

Kaya's eyes brimmed. Even her name was pretty.

"Wait a second, Kaya. You've got the wrong idea. Nami's not my girlfriend." Usopp cringed internally.

Now her brows knotted and she reached over to touch Usopp's hand. Her voice was drenched in concern.

"I'm so sorry, Usopp. That's horrible that you got rejected."

"I didn't get rejected either."

"What?"

Kaya was confused and Usopp excused himself to make an important phone call.

Life was fantastic at the moment. It couldn't be better. The bubbly best.

i

i

"You got the directions I sent you, right?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to come now."

"Why?"

"There's a situation..."

"Whatever it is Usopp, I'm sorry but can't it wait?"

"...""

"Is it important?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there."

i

i

Nami stared dumbfounded as she blindly fumbled around for her phone in her bag.

"Usopp, I'm here. You sure this is the right place?"

It was a freaking mansion that stretched as far as the eye could see. Soon Usopp ran up to her and dragged her in explaining the matter at hand and a minute later Nami came face to face with the lady of the house.

"Hi."

Kaya sprang up surprised and outstretched her hand inviting Nami to sit down.

Nami gave Usopp a look and the poor long-nose looked as if he had lost all hope. Feeling a stare she turned back to Kaya whose face was beet red from being caught.

Nami was even more pretty up close and Kaya couldn't help herself. Said girl gave the yard and huge house one last look before taking both Kaya's hands in hers.

"From today onward, we're friends."

Kaya felt like fainting. For some reason that made her very happy.

''Oi Nami..." said Usopp who had to shield his eyes away from Nami's blinding Beli eyes. She was missing the point here.

"You're really pretty," Kaya said and Nami baffled pointed a finger at herself and the blonde nodded her head. Sheepishly, Nami grinned and used the moment to have a proper look.

"You're really pretty too."

Kaya wasn't used to being complimented so she ate it all up.

"T-Thank you." She glanced at Nami's orange hair. "How do you get your hair like that? It's so wavy and full."

Kaya didn't understand the science. Her hair was thin and bone straight and couldn't hold a style much less a curl.

"You know... water and I brush it every day and take care of it. That's all."

"It's natural?"

"Well yeah."

"You're so lucky, Nami-san."

"So are you. If my hair was straight, I wouldn't have to deal with the frizz."

Both girls smiled appreciating their differences and their newfound friendship. Usopp cleared his throat to bring Nami back to earth and she remembered. She completely forgot.

"About Usopp," she began but was taken back when Kaya stood up with conviction screaming in her eyes.

"Usopp-san is a great person. He lies all the time..."

"Oi,oi."

"But his stories always brighten my day and he's a caring person too. He checks up on me knowing that I get lonely sometimes. He'll never lead you wrong. So please accept Usopp-san's proposal."

"I can't date Usopp. In fact, I never will."

"Why?"

"Because we're just friends and I already have a boy-"

At that moment somebody opened and closed the door leading to the balcony.

"Took you long enough, Luffy."

"-friend."

Usopp forgot to mention to her that he had called Luffy over. Kaya took some convincing so he needed to make his argument as true as possible.

"Hey Kaya. Long time no see."

Kaya of course was alerted of his arrival and from the kitchen came cake, sandwiches and more tea. Luffy's big appetite was impossible to forget.

She smiled in greeting and sat back down coming to realize that the once bright-eyed, baby-faced boy she had come to know in the past now had an air of maturity. Not to mention how timid Nami got ever since he showed up. The once talkative girl was now as quiet as a mouse.

"Hi Nami," Luffy grinned pulling up a chair, boldly giving her a kiss to the cheek.

Kaya's face blazed and Usopp seeing the confusion written all over her face said," Luffy and Nami are dating- like Nami said, we're just friends."

Kaya opened her mouth again. She had a gazillion and one questions but Usopp promised that he would explain everything later.

Luffy had already begun scarfing down the food.

"Thanks for the invite, Kaya."

"No problem."

Kaya liked when Usopp's friends came to visit. They were good people.

"Did Usopp ask you as yet?"

"Ask me what?"

"He lik-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, two hands slapped over his mouth. Usopp's face had gone purple and he literally dragged Luffy away from the table. Maybe it was a bad idea to call him after all.

Nami breathed a relieved sigh and quickly turned to Kaya who began a coughing fit.

"Are you okay? Where's your medicine?" she asked and spotted a small envelope next to a glass of water and gave them both to her, rubbing her back as she drank.

"Sorry about that."

"That's okay. Just remember to take your medicine."

Kaya smiled. "So you and Luffy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"The two of you look good together."

"You think so? Thanks."

"So what's it like being in love?"

"Who said anything about being in love?"

"But you do love Luffy-san. It's as plain as day."

Kaya had watched a fair share of dramas so she was sort of an expert at those sort of things.

"Luffy keeps me on my toes. He's a reckless guy and the last thing I want to see is him getting hurt. I want nothing but the best for him. Whenever he's sad or upset, I want to be there always to pull him back on his feet and let him know that everything is going to be okay. We're fine when we're apart but I treasure every second with him. The moments we share end too quickly and it never seems like we have enough time."

"Sounds amazing."

"I don't know if you call that love."

"It is."

Overwhelmed, Nami leaned forward on her elbows and buried her fingers in her hair.

"What are you afraid of?"

"You okay, Nami?"

Luffy and Usopp were back and Nami's hands fell. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

She got Kaya's contact information and stood to leave. Luffy of course wanted to walk her home. She half-expected it.

* * *

The sky was a mix of oranges and reds as the young couple walked home together hand in hand. Kaya's house was a 25 minute walk away from their block. She had asked Genzo for a ride but it wasn't anything that couldn't be conquered by foot especially when one was in good company.

In Luffy's free hand was a bag of goodies from Kaya's and Nami who had been lost in her thoughts didn't notice it at first but he was quiet most of the way.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

They were almost to her house and Luffy looked her in the eyes and brought her close to his chest.

"I've just been thinking."

"About?"

"You. Something's wrong and I don't know why but you won't tell me."

"Kiss me."

"Wait, what?"

Immediately Nami's lips were on his and though he didn't plan too, he was really into it.

"That's very sweet of you to worry about me, Luffy but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She tenderly brushed the hair out his eyes. "School's opening soon (in less than 5 weeks) and I've been a little stressed about it for some time now."

Luffy's face paled and Nami smiled a real smile, a real soft pretty smile.

"Don't worry too much about me, okay? I'll be fine."

That was the second time she said that and Luffy didn't say a word and she didn't press for an answer.

After all, everything had a way of working out in the end.

And there is a limit to the many times a person can lie to themselves.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **To Questionable, a guest reviewer,**

 **Just wanted to let you know that you made my day when you made your review. I am well aware that there are spelling and grammatical errors in this fic but I'll take the time out to correct whatever I see fit in the near future.**

 **-Awsme Grl :)**


	24. Chapter 24

"Don't forget your promise, Luffy."

Nami released her friend's hand after arriving at the meeting spot and gave him a serious look. But instead of being intimidated, Luffy snickered and placed his hands at the back of his head.

"I never go back on my promises, Nami. That's what it means to be a man," he said proudly quoting his dad's words. This made the corner of Nami's lips turn up.

"You said that we can go anywhere tomorrow, right Captain?"

"That's right," Luffy snickered yet again deciding that he liked it when Nami called him that. They played pirates that day and got into an argument as to who was going to be the captain.

Luffy's logic was because he was a boy and he never heard of any girl captains while Nami retaliated saying that girls can be captains too as well as the fact that she was the oldest.

Luffy almost caved in but was too stubborn for his own good so they played a game of rock, paper, scissors and we clearly know who won first place.

"So where should we go?"

"You're the captain, Captain. It's your say. I'll go where you go."

"But one of the duties of a captain is to listen to his crew and to make sure they're always happy. I got to choose what we did today so tomorrow's your turn."

"Anywhere?" Nami's eyes sparkled

"Anywhere," Luffy repeated and his orange haired friend placed a hand on her chin in deep thought.

"The ocean..." she hesitated. She had always begged Bellemere to take her since they lived pretty far in the mainland and as far as she was concerned, the pictures on the television and in books were beautiful.

"But that's pretty far..." Nami said and thought about somewhere closer like a bakery or the museum.

"The ocean, huh? Why? Never seen it?"

Dragon took Luffy there all the time. The beach was one of his favourite places to be despite not being a good swimmer.

"No but I've always wanted to."

"It's awesome. The water is big and blue and when the sun shines on it, it gets all shiny and pretty like..." Luffy took one look at Nami's glistening eyes and blushed. "I'll take you."

"You can't take me, Luffy."

"Why not?"

"It's hundreds of miles away; maybe thousands and we're just kids. The journey might be dangerous."

Oh how she would love for them to go.

"I'll protect you."

There wasn't much strength in a 6 year old boy's body but when he said what he said with such assurity, Nami believed him.

She held out her pinky, "Promise me." And Luffy wrapped his around hers a little too tightly but she didn't care. Now she was over the moon with happiness. She couldn't wait.

As a goodbye she took Luffy completely by surprise, taking a step forward and kissed his salty cheek. And to her surprise he cried out, eyes growing wide as saucers and his mouth twisting in disgust as he tried desperately to wipe it off.

"What's wrong?"

"Haven't you heard of cooties?"

"No. What's that?" Nami was deeply confused.

"My big brother Ace said that girls are gr-" Luffy stopped himself just in time. Nami was no way gross so he wouldn't dare say that. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"He said that if a girl kisses a boy that he'll get hives all over his skin and that his limbs would fall off."

"You look fine to me."

And once Luffy checked himself in complete disbelief he was A-OK. In fact, the kiss was strangely nice.

"Can you do that again?"

"Are you going to wipe it off?" There was annoyance in Nami's voice and he shook his head quickly from side to side.

It was just like the first, soft and warm and it made him feel relaxed all over from the tips of his ears down to the itty bitty parts of his toes. It made one thing clear - as he checked his arms and legs a second time- that Ace was a big fat liar.

He looked fixedly into Nami's eyes and gulped holding her gaze.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure."

Nami swept her short hair behind her shoulders, cheeks growing redder by the second. Her mum was the only person who kissed her whenever she did or said something good and now she was giving her friend the honour.

It will only be fair since she kissed him first but unlike her mum, Luffy was different. Was all shy and nervous similar to that time her teacher called her up to read in front of the entire class.

Luffy came close and Nami quickly put a hand out to stop him.

"What?"

"O-On the cheek, okay? Not on the mouth. Kissing on the mouth are for people who really, really like each other, who love each other or for when they are married."

Her mother told her that and even though Luffy initially planned on reciprocating, he went for her lips. Nami saw that from a mile away and clobbered him hard across the head.

"Idiot!"

"Ow Nami! What was that for?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said."

Nami in her little 7 year old mind didn't take time to process this and decided that Luffy wasn't a good listener; sighing with her eyes closed and blinked them open just when Luffy pulled away. Surprised, she lifted a hand to her cheek and smiled along with him. It was better than she expected and she extended her face again to receive another... to be fair.

If Nami knew that was the last time with Luffy before his father took him away, she would've spent more time with him up to the wee hours of the night.

Time had no say in how strong their bond had gotten, they just clicked and Nami held onto the hope of seeing him again even if it meant abandoning his promise.

* * *

It was a good morning and Bellemere was the first to rise and was busy scooping pancakes out the pan. She had to work that day but she could never resist a good breakfast. Her favourite just happened to be pancakes. And not just any old pancakes, Her pancakes. She would boast about them down to her grave. The recipe was top secret.

She stretched her hands upwards to grab the maple syrup out the cupboard and her eyes zoomed in on the invisible line she drew on her prized bottle of red wine. Her suspicions were right. Somebody had been messing with it and she knew exactly who the culprit was.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head turning back to the stove to layer on a few more cakes. Hoping to God that she wasn'ts heltering a future alcoholic. Her life had way too many responsibilities. God forbid she got any more.

She dug into her dressing gown for her pack of cigarettes only to abandon them a second later hearing the sound of the doorbell.

*ding-dong* It went again and Bellemere tightened her robe and walked briskly over to see who it was.

"Good morning."

"Oh hi, Luffy." Bellemere smiled. It was early. "What brings you here?"

"Actually I-" but before he could get a word in, Bellemere invited him in and lead him to have a seat at the dining room table. The smell of freshly made pancakes filled the air and Luffy sat tensed gulping hard. He would do anything for a taste but his father's voice rang in his head telling him to remember his manners. However, Bellemere was no fool.

"Hungry?"

"I already ate. Thank you."

"You sure?" Bellemere placed three fluffy steaming pancakes stacked on a plate and drizzled on a healthy amount of dazzling maple syrup right before his eyes. She had never met a soul who had the gall to resist her pancakes and she personally knew that Luffy didn't play games when it came to food. Smirking victorious as a shiny trail of saliva escaped his lips.

Without waiting a second longer, Luffy grabbed a fork and stuffed one in his face, melting at every bite.

"Delicious!"

"Thank you, dear." Bellemere smiled happily to herself successfully claiming yet another victim. She wouldn't say that she was the best pancake maker who ever lived but she was.

"I remember how much you used to love my tea. Care for some?" Bellemere didn't wait for an answer and soon Luffy was blowing on a sizeable cup of her special tea. It was good. The best he ever had in his life.

Luffy's plate and cup were clean and shined by the time Bellemere sat down with her share of breakfast.

"Thanks Bellemere. I see why Nami loves you so much. You're a great mum."

Bellemere's eyes glossed over and there was a pinch in her throat. Since she adopted her girls, it hadn't been easy raising them especially on her own. It was the first time somebody told her that and she appreciated Luffy's kind words so much so that she placed a hand over his, smiling this warm smile and she slid him an extra pancake which was gone in seconds.

"I bet you're wondering where Nami and Nojiko are. They tend to stay in if given the chance but give it some time, I'm sure Nami'll wake up soon."

"I'm not here to see Nami. I'm here to see you."

Bellemere turned mum-mode real quick.

"Is something bothering you? Is everything okay?"

"It's about Nami. She's hiding something from me and I thought that you'll know what's wrong cause you're her mum and all."

Bellemere sipped her tea and pursed her lips at the thought of her hopeless daughter.

"This isn't the first time, is it? Nami hiding things, hiding exactly how she feels."

"It's not but this time's different so I thought you'll have an idea."

"Not one. I've got nothing. That's the way she has always been. Stubborn to the bone thinking that she can handle it all on her own. Telling you not to worry about her but sometimes you can't help it, you know?"

"Yeah."

"So don't beat yourself up about it. It's not you if that's what you were wondering. Nami tends to fight her own battles. She's got spirit. But what I think is that she just wants you to be patient with her. So if it seems like she is struggling to tell you what's on her mind and in her heart, don't push it. Just be her greatest support. Least that's what I think. Nami'll open up eventually."

Bellemere paused hoping that she hadn't said too much to bore him but by the looks of it Luffy had really taken her words into consideration. Nodding his head to prove that he trusted her judgement.

"Did that help?"

"It did. Thank you."

Bellemere smiled getting up to gather the dishes and in passing, she ruffled his hair.

"Have you guys decided on going anywhere this summer?"

"No. We didn't talk about doing anything special."

"I have somewhere in mind. Nami has been nagging me about taking her ever since she was just a little girl but I never really had the time with work and all. You should go. It'll be fun."

* * *

There she was lying on her side fast asleep with soft- well timed snores leaving her lips. Her hair in a loose bun, and dressed in an oversized t-shirt that skirted her knees.

The covers were half way on the floor and the fan whirled loud above.

"Oi Nami," said Luffy bending down, giving her shoulder a little shake but she didn't budge not even on the second try.

Luffy frowned and sighed brushing her bangs away with the palm of his hand to give her a kiss. She sure loved her sleep and his eyes doved to her lips after hearing her mumble something and for a second he was beginning to have hope only for it to be crushed when she turned away from him still in deep sleep.

He wasn't going to leave yet not before chatting with her for a bit and naturally climbed in bed side her and he waited and waited till he felt a warmth curl up against him resting its head on his chest.

Nami's eyes were halfway open staring back at Luffy's wide stretch of teeth.

"You didn't climb through the window, did you?"

"Nope. Your mum said I can come see you. She made me breakfast and it was so good."

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Mum loves pancakes. If she could eat them everyday she would..." Nami stopped to stare and ran her hand over his face, plunging her fingers in his hair.

"New haircut?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice."

Luffy's cheeks swelled at the compliment. Franky wanted to do something new and had cut it shorter on the sides. Luffy liked the new look and hearing Nami say that made him feel like a gazillion dollars.

He wanted to talk more but Nami rolled away and stretched with a big smile on her face. Last night she had the best night's sleep and the tall tasty glass of wine her mum kept at the far back of the cupboard was the golden reason.

When she turned 13, her mum gave her a sip and she'd been hooked ever since, sneaking little sips evey now and then. Last night she tried her luck and poured herself a glass. Not that she needed it. Alcohol was just another simple pleasure in her life.

"Nami. Oi, Nami."

Nami's eyes snapped open to find Luffy hovering over her and the knee he placed between her thighs, riding up her shirt had her flustered.

"You okay?"

She had been out of it for some time and Luffy apparently had never been taught the importance of personal space.

"Hey Nami. I know you hate it when I borrow your things without asking so can I borrow-"

Nojiko looked up from her phone and the pair stared back at her standing in the doorway. Then Nojiko had that all-too familiar look in her eye and Nami's heart dropped low in her stomach.

"Muuuummm!" She cried and flashed her sister a sinister grin and Nami wasted no time to push Luffy off and scramble after her.

Luffy laid flat on his back again staring blankly at the ceiling and 5 minutes later in came Nami in a grumpy mood who went to her bag to get something he didn't quite see.

Unfortunately for Nami, on her way out, she ran into her mum who was just about ready to go. Quickly she hid both hands behind her back. Bellemere looked like she knew she was hiding something and a cold chill went up Nami's spine.

"Hi mum," she said, smiling a tad too hard. Have a good day at work. Is there anything in particular you wanted me to get done?"

Out of nowhere appeared Nojiko who snatched the $20 note out Nami's grasp and draped an arm across Nami's shoulders as if they were the best of friends. Bellemere regarded them suspiciously but blew it off. She didn't have time for petty talk.

"Luffy went to check on you. Is he still here?"

Nami didn't know why but she hesitated but Nojiko was there to help.

"He is. I stopped by Nami's room earlier and they were just talking. Nothing weird or anything happened- I swear." And Nami still mourning the loss of her savings dug a heel in her toes.

A horn beeped outside and Bellemere hastily kissed both her daughters.

"Don't worry about chores. There's some pancake mix in the fridge. Just be good today and always remember that I love you."

Nojiko reached out and gave her mum a squeeze and after bidding them farewell, she was out the door on her way to her job.

Nami wished, that her mum didn't have to work so hard. She hardly made time for herself and hardly took vacation time. What Nami wanted was to do her best so her mother didn't have to worry too much about work. That was her conviction.

* * *

Nami crawled back in bed and Luffy who had waited for who knows how long had dozed off sinking face down on one of Nami's floral pillows.

"I fell asleep," he said out loud and got up to sit besides Nami who at the same time was scrolling through her notifications.

He nudged her a bit and she paid him no mind and continued scrolling through her feed.

"Nami..."

"Hm?"

The corners of Luffy's mouth dipped downwards and he looked to the side.

"I'm going home."

"Why?"

One glance at her phone said it all and Nami turned it on silent and placed it back on her side table.

She was actually in the middle of messaging Vivi who was on vacation in her home country but she would have to wait.

"Jealous?"

"Why should I be? I don't get jealous."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. What are you on about?"

"Like that time we met Law in that department store and I asked him to reach something for me. You didn't say anything but I knew you were upset."

"I was not."

"Liar." She was teasing him at this point but she didn't care.

"The reason is because I was standing right there. You could have just asked me to get it for you. I could have more than helped."

"That shelf was taller than both of us."

"It didn't matter. I want you to rely more on me, Nami. That's all."

Nami bit the inside of her lip.

"Sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."

"And I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

Now that Luffy got that out of his system he felt lighter. It was bothering him in ways he didn't bargain for.

Nami got closer and hugged his side burying her face in his neck.

"I want you to know that you're special to me, Nami and I don't want to ever disappoint you."

Luffy blushed and scratched his cheek embarrassed about the other things he wanted to say like how he wanted to be her one and only, that he would always choose her, that he thought about her all the time and how much it pained him when a day went by without hearing her voice, that there wasn't a thing in the world he wouldn't do for her, that he wanted to give her his best and that all he wanted to do was to take care of her and protect her for as long as he lived.

Nami hugged him tighter and sniffled and cried and Luffy hugged her back well aware that she cried whenever she was happy but this time was a little different. And he remembered the advice he received earlier and chose not to pry.

Nami pulled away and scrubbed wildly at her face and held onto him again. And while Luffy thought about how cute she was at the moment, Nami envied how easy it was for him to convey his feelings.

The two kisses to the cheek Luffy gave her next calmed her down and Nami smiled with her eyes closed completely lost in the moment.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"The ocean."

Spooked, Nami looked him directly in the eyes. At this point she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if this was reality.

"Are you serious?"

There was no way he could have remembered.

"I am. I'll take you."

It was a snowball's chance in hell somebody told him- she hadn't told a soul.

"It was your mum's idea." _Figures_. "If you wanted to go so bad, all you had to do was tell me, Nami. We could've gone a long time ago. It's far but we'll get there."

"You'll take me?"

"Yeah."

Nami held out her little finger and Luffy laughed grabbing it with his.

"It's a promise."

"Let's invite the others."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind. The more the merrier. Chopper, Sanji, Usopp..."

"Even Zoro?"

"Why not?"

"And how're we gonna get there?" Even Luffy knew that it was no walk in the park.

"I'll ask Ms. Robin. She has a van. I'll call her today."

Luffy grinned bright. Everything was all coming together.

"It's a plan. I can't wait. Think Sanji'll cook up something good?" Luffy said beginning to feel hungry all over again. Sanji's food was the best.

"I bet."

"You're gonna love the beach, Nami."

"I don't know," she said smiling knowingly, "It might be dangerous."

"I'll protect you."

And that was enough for Nami to feel the butterflies.

"One more thing, Luffy."

"Did we forget something?" He checked his fingers making a mental checklist.

Nami shook her head, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"I-I just wanted to say thanks for coming back."

She didn't realize till now how much she missed him. It was a heck of a lot.

Luffy glanced up at her confused seeing her wobbly smile and tear filled eyes, opening up her arms again for another hug. And he gathered her up quick not being one to refuse.

Nami's hugs were worth more than gold.

* * *

Luffy sat on the steps putting his shoes back on having stayed over two hours at Nami's place. He could've stayed longer but he had plans with his dad.

Wrapped around his head was a red sweatband Nami got him the day she went out shopping with Usopp. She swiped it as soon as she saw it. And though it was 50% off she wrapped the store clerk around her finger and got it for 75% off instead.

The quality wasn't one to be reckoned with. It could last for years and to make her gift extra unique, she embroidered Luffy's full name on the inside just because.

Of course Luffy liked it. It did a great job keeping the hair out his eyes and actually couldn't wait to play soccer again just to show it off to all his friends.

"Thanks again for this, Nami."

"You're welcome."

"I'll make sure to tell the guys about our plans so you can count on me."

She nodded and leaned against the closed door.

"Bye then."

"You're not seriously leaving me with just a 'bye' are you, Luffy?"

The bite in her tone didn't go unnoticed and Luffy checked his pockets in hopes to find candy or whatever but they were all bare.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"No."

"Then what?"

He followed her movements as she took a step forward and sheepishly tilted her chin.

Luffy wasn't the sharpest tool in the drawer but he was sharp enough. And knew exactly what he had to do.

Nami on the other hand was boiling over with anticipation. She was practically demanding to be kissed but it was all Luffy's fault for being such a good kisser. Not hers.

He got a fistful of her shirt around her waist and tugged her towards him (a force Nami did not mind in the slightest). And when they were about to seal the deal, a loud horn erupted from the road some distance away.

"Hands off, Luffy!" Nami spotted Genzo throwing a fit in his car on the busy road from where she was standing and her face turned beet red.

He was blocking the road and it took angry shouts from other drivers to get him to move along. An act that took too long for comfort as he drove slowly along grumbling to himself. If it wasn't a highway, Nami wasn't sure what he would have done.

She couldn't bring herself to forgive him for embarrassing her like that.

"Guess I'll see you around, Luffy."

The mood was perfect only to be ruined by her pessimistic father figure.

"Is he gone as yet?"

"Yeah. Why-?

The crash of his lips made her shudder in delight and he broke away seconds later for her to catch her breath and Nami was glad it didn't just end there as he caressed her face pulling her even closer; this time kissing her again and again and again.

There were definitely fireworks.

Nami came back to her senses seeing Luffy disappearing around the corner going about his merry way and she honestly didn't know what just happened. Had lost all track of time not sure if their kiss lasted 30 seconds or one minute short of eternity.

She sank down on the step covering her face with her hands and fought hard to control her breathing. Smiling like a complete idiot.

A trainwreck.

And undeniably the luckiest girl alive.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	25. Chapter 24 Point 5

Nami stood and heard the bones in her knees crack and she threw her arms skyward to get in the extra stretch, humming and smiling feeling ready to face the day.

She had some prepping to do and although her stomach growled having not eaten breakfast as yet, all Nami had on the brain was Luffy and their upcoming trip.

He had to get permission from his dad but said that it wouldn't be a problem. That they'll find a way if things didn't work out for the best and Nami was on the tip of her toes with excitement.

She entered the house and Nojiko snorted and laugh out loud as she passed her sitting cool and calm in the living room.

"What?"

"That was some kiss."

"Y-You were spying on us?"

"I wasn't at first but after hearing Genzo-san's loud voice, I wanted to see what the commotion was about only to see Luffy eating your face a second later."

"He did not."

"He so did."

Nami gave Nojiko a sharp look but her face diminished into horror when she waved her phone about.

"I took pictures," she said, having pulled them up. "Check this one out."

The phone was jotted in Nami's direction but Nami too embarrassed to look, turned her face away.

"Please delete them."

"Fat chance. I'm showing mum."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

Nojiko came across a great one. Luffy was holding Nami super close, one hand burried in her disheveled hair and the other dangerously close to her lower back.

"You didn't tell me that Luffy was such a bad boy, Nami."

"20."

"20 what?"

"I'll give you $20 to delete those pictures."

"Not happening."

"$40."

"Not even 100. You'll have to kill me first," joked Nojiko glancing up to see Nami charging right at her; not even giving her a chance to react as she tackled her to the floor.

They wrestled till they turned their home upside down forgetting their mother's one and only wish.

The scolding they got upon her return was enough to make a grown man cry and they were ordered to clean the entire house from the bottom to the top.

After learning what the big deal was and after seeing the pictures- much to Nami's dismay- Bellemere sat Nami down and had what we all know as 'The Talk'.

Nami hated it, groaning and cringing, blushing mad all the way through. She hated it when she was 7 and she hated it more so now.

It was all Nojiko's fault and Nami wanted nothing more than sweet, sweet revenge.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thanks for reading thus far everyone! But we have a problem.**

 **Not gonna say that I'm entitled or anything like that but the feedback on this fanfic as a whole has been discouraging, underwhelming, sad, I could go on and on but seriously...**

 **My second Love Language to my surprise is words of affirmation and though I don't care much for it in my daily life, I do however crave it when I know I've put in lot of time and effort to write this fanfic for not just my but your entertainment as well.**

 **The LuNa community has gone dead (IMO). I get that One Piece doesn't push romance but the LuNa community was off the rails a few years ago; now it's disappointing. I can't even find a decent fanfic to read nowadays which is part of the reason I've decided to write my own.**

 **I check the stats for this story every now and then and I see that I have readers. I see when someone adds this story to their favourites and alerts and I see when that number reduces.**

 **The fact that reviews are almost non-existent when I post a new chapter makes the latter a horrible experience.**

 **"Where did I go wrong? Did I take too long to update? Does my story suck?" I ask myself only to get over it and keep posting new chapters as soon as I get it written.**

 **There are parts that make me cringe and there are parts that I completely adore, I'll admit but I'll appreciate an opinion, a kind word.**

 **I aspire to be a real writer one day so please let me know where I need to improve. It'll be much appreciated.**

 **I have a fantastic idea for a new fic so when this one is done I'll start it and make that be it for my contribution to this fandom or might just make 'A Chance At Your Heart' be the one where I dust my hands clean once and for all.**

 **It has been fun but the amount of anxiety I get sometimes from this simple hobby is ridiculous. I'll do what I think is best so don't tell me to stop or take breaks. Writing is my passion after all and I do what I like and like what I do.**

 **Hope this inspires you. If not, woe is me.**

 **Maybe I'm just wasting my time as my mum says.**

 **Maybe she's right.**

 **-AwsmeGrl**


End file.
